Nothing is Ever Perfect
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Samantha Dawson is forced to move away from the Upper East Side to Ipswich. She quickly finds out a life changing secret that was supposed to be hidden forever and turns her world upside down. Gossip Girl/Covenant crossover. Rated T for language and R&R!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay, you wonderful readers out there. I've had this idea for a while now and now I am putting it on here. It's going to be a Gossip Girl/The Covenant crossover type of story with Jax from Sons of Anarchy... just because he is so damn hot, but I have managed a way to squeeze him in there. I am loving this story and I hope you all love it too. It will go a little slow at first, but it will soon pick up with a lot of twists and turns. So as soon as I get this one going, I'll be working on the other stories as well.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN Gossip Girl, The Covenant, or Jax from Sons of Anarchy! Only my OC's. **

**Enjoy this and as always R&R! Thanks and Smooches!**

* * *

**--Zero--**

**--The Beginning--**

"I cannot believe this! Why?!" the five foot three, light brown haired girl yelled to who ever would listen.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go."

Her name is Samantha Dawson, but she usually goes by Sam or Sammy. She was leaning on the kitchen counter arguing with her grandmother, Elle for the tenth time that day.

Samantha's parents both died in a car accident about a month ago. But since Samantha just turned seventeen and she was still a minor, she went to her grandparents custody.

"But, what about my friends, school, and my life here?"

"You can make new friends."

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Your grandfather and I thinks it's best if you go live with your Aunt Helen and go to school over there."

"Where exactly?" she rolled her eyes.

"In Ipswich, Massachusetts and the school you will be going to is Spencer Academy."

"Why can't I just go to school here and stay with Serena or Chuck?"

"Are you kidding, Samantha? No way. You will go live over there."

"Well, why are you just leaving me anyway? Can't I go with you?"

"Because we are going on a long vacation and you are not invited, besides we can't take care of you."

"This is bullshit." she threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, when am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?!?" Samantha yelled. "Tomorrow?!"

"Yes… so go ahead and pack your things."

Samantha went to grab her purse and keys, then said "I'm going to see my friends, because they actually give a shit about me. So, I will pack when I am good and ready to." she walked to the elevator and pressed the button 'L' for the lobby. When the doors opened she walked out to her limo and had her driver Marty take her to the Java Joint Cafe.

On the way she sent to text to her best friends Serena van der Woodsen, Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, and Nate Archibald _"Meet me at the coffee shop. STAT!!"_

Marty got there in five minutes. Samantha got out of the limo, walked in, ordered her a white chocolate mocha, then waited in the little corner where they all usually sit.

A few minutes later, Chuck got to the coffee shop first. He walked in and saw Samantha sitting with her head down.

"Hey." she looked up at him with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" he sat next to her.

"When everyone gets here, I will explain."

"Is it bad?"

"You can say that." she said, then she rested her head on his shoulder.

Serena, Blair, and Nate rushed into the coffee shop. Blair sat down and said "What is the emergency?" Samantha looked at Blair with watery eyes. "Oh my gosh… what's wrong, Sam?"

"I have to move."

"Move where?" asked Nate.

"My grandparents are making me move with an aunt in Massachusetts."

"What?!?" yelled Chuck.

"Why, Sam?" asked Serena.

"Because they don't give a shit about me, they don't want to take care of me, and they think it's best if I move over there."

"You can stay at my place." said Chuck.

"Or with me… my mom won't mind, she loves you." said Serena.

"I know. But, no… that won't work. I already tried that, but since I'm seventeen, it looks like I don't have a choice but to go."

"That's not fair." Blair whined.

"When are you supposed to be leaving?" asked Nate.

"Tomorrow."

"No… not tomorrow!" Blair yelled.

"That's what my grandmother told me." Samantha looked over at Chuck, he had his head down, looking sad, staring at the table. "But, I will come back and visit. You guys can also visit me."

"We will." said Serena nodding.

Five minutes later, Blair got off her phone and said "Okay, I called Dorota, she's going to get things started."

"Get what started?" asked Samantha.

"We are throwing you a goodbye party. You and Chuck come by my place around seven. While Serena, Nate, and I will fix it all up."

"Okay." said Samantha nodding.

"Remember… seven o'clock" said Blair.

Then Blair, Nate, and Serena left the coffee shop to fix up the party, leaving Samantha there with Chuck.

About ten minutes passed, neither of them said anything to each other. Chuck was still staring at the table, with a blank look on his face.

"Say something, Chuck." she said.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"How come you couldn't talk to me about this… that you decided to up and leave me?"

"Chuck, I barely found out about this probably like five or ten minutes before I sent you all a text to meet me here."

"I don't want you to leave… me."

"I don't want to either, but I don't have a choice. I'll be living in a place I have never been before, starting a new school, and I'll be trying to make new friends… it's scary."

"Sam, you are my best 'girl' friend and I love you…you can't leave me."

"Chuck…"

"You can't leave me." he looked up at her for the first time since she broke the news, she could hear the hurt in his voice. "Stay with me." he looked into her honey brown eyes.

"I would love to, but I can't." she was looking back into Chuck's eyes and he looked like he wanted to say something important to her, with the look on his face.

He just looked away, sighed, and said "Well… you better call me or text me, everyday."

"I will, Chuck. As long as you do it too."

"I will, Princess." she smiled at him with the nickname he calls her. "Everyday… now let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Well… we have some time to kill." he said getting up from his seat.

She stood up, then they walked out of the coffee shop. Samantha told Marty to go ahead and go home for the night. Her and Chuck got into his limo and left Java Joint.

Samantha thought they were going to his place, so they could hang out for a while. But, on the way there, Samantha couldn't help to think about the way Chuck was looking at her. She snapped out of her thoughts when the limo stopped in front of Victrola.

"Chuck… I thought we were going to your place?"

"What gave you that idea?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well… because we always go there."

"Well, it will be our next destination… but we're going to have a few drinks first."

She nodded then got out of the limo, followed by Chuck. He pulled her into the building, over to his booth, ordered some shots, and just sat there staring at Samantha.

The shots came over to his table, then the waitress left. Samantha's jaw dropped, then she said "Shit, Chuck… are you trying to get me drunk before my going away party?"

"Maybe… relax there is only ten shots. I take five and you take five."

"Why?"

"What? Can't I have shots with my best friend, with who I love with all my heart, but she's leaving me…"

She put her finger to his lips and said "Stop… okay, I'll drink with you."

He smirked and said "Bombs away."

Samantha ended up only taking three shots while Chuck took only four. After that they got in the limo and went over to his place to kill some time.


	2. Going Away Present

**--One--**

**--Going Away Present---**

When Samantha and Chuck went up to his penthouse, she plopped down on the couch, while Chuck was looking through his mail. She looked around for a second, got up, and went straight to Chuck's room.

A few minutes later, Chuck walked in there and saw Samantha laying on his bed watching TV.

"Comfy?" he smirked, pouring himself a drink from his little bar.

"Yes." she nodded. "Thank you."

He sat on the other side of her and said "How long have we known each other? What? Since we were like four? We've ditched school together… many times, got into trouble together, and now you are leaving me?"

Samantha turned off the TV and said "Chuck."

"Who is going to keep me from doing all those bad things that I do?" he looked down at the floor.

"You have Blair." she said sitting up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"There's Nate and Serena."

"Sam… none of them or nobody cares about me like you do, if I get into trouble."

"Come on, Chuck… don't say that. You know they care about you in their own little weird way."

He looked at her and said "Not the way _you_ do." she saw that look Chuck was giving her and she was curious as to why he was looking at her like that.

"Chuck…" she started, but he got up and grabbed his laptop and turned it on. "Chuck."

He cut her off and said "So, where exactly are you going?"

"Um… it's called Ipswich, Massachusetts."

He gave her a funny look then started typing on his laptop. A few minutes later, he was shaking his head, then said "You are going to be over four and a half hours and over two hundred and thirty miles… away from me."

"Chuck, that's better then like a thousand miles and like fifteen or twenty hours away."

"Close enough."

"Chuck… it's not that bad. I'll visit on the weekends."

"Sam… I couldn't stand it when you were almost ten minutes away from me… now it's hours."

"Only four and a half." She stood up, looking at him starting to pout like a five year old. "Chuck, after school is over, I'll be here. I promise and we can go to Yale or Harvard or where ever you want and if you don't want to go to college yet, then we'll wait. What ever you want to do… but, I will be here."

"You promise?"

She nodded and said "Yes."

"Okay."

"So, when I get to my aunts house and get settled in, I will call you. So that way we can plan something for the upcoming weekend."

"You better call me."

"I will." she said laying back down on his bed.

Chuck put his drink down and laid down next to Samantha with his head on her stomach, they were watching TV for an hour.

"So, this is your last night with me?" he sighed.

"Yeah."

"Okay… let's do something me and you have never done before."

"Like what?" he sat up and smirked at her, she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Seriously, Chuck?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're my best friend and it will get weird."

"Sam, it isn't going to get weird… it's just sex. Think of it as a going away present." he said getting up to lock the door.

"If things get weird between me and you… I am going to kick your ass, Chuck."

"Feisty." he giggled. "So… yes or no."

She thought about it for a few minutes as he sat down next to her, then she said "Fine."

Then within seconds Chuck planted his lips onto hers. She has never kissed Chuck before and it wasn't what she expected from Chuck, it was more gentle and loving.

After the making out, the clothes were coming off. They were going at it for a few hours, then Samantha just laid there in Chuck's arms while he was tickling her sides.

"So, what time do we have to be at Blair's?" she asked.

"Around seven-ish, which is in." he glanced at his watch. "an hour."

"Okay… well Chuck, that was a pretty good going away present."

He smiled and said "Your welcome. Hey, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"I'll give it to you before you leave."

"Oh, okay." she got up wrapping the sheet around her. "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded and said "Alright." she grabbed her clothes, walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Samantha walked out of his bathroom dressed and ready to go, Chuck was sitting at his desk all ready as well.

"Come on, Mr. Bass, we have a party to get to." she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her, then they left his place, and got into his limo.

On the way to Blair's, Chuck noticed Samantha looking out the window, and said "Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her daze and said "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

"This whole situation. It's not fair. It sucks that my parents died, but having my grandparents that never really cared about me in the first place… just ship me off into an unknown place with an aunt that I hardly know. It's just bullshit." she had a few tears roll down her cheek.

Chuck scooted closer to her, wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and said "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I hope so, Chuck… because without you, Nate, Serena, and Blair keeping me sane… and me being by myself, not knowing anybody, I just know I'm going to go crazy."

"Well… call me before that happens and I'll be there for you." he said kissing her forehead.

"I will." she nodded.

Five minutes later, the limo stopped at Blair's. Chuck and Samantha got out and went up there to the party.


	3. Going Away Party

**--Two--**

**--Going Away Party--**

As the elevator doors opened and Samantha walked out, she heard everyone scream "Surprise!" followed by Serena, Nate, and Blair giving her a huge hug.

"Surprise? For a going away party?" Samantha asked.

"Well, we didn't know what to scream out when you walked in, but 'surprise' seemed like the only option." said Blair.

Samantha laughed and said "Thank you."

"And I invited everyone." Samantha looked around and saw people Blair did not like. She saw Dan, Jenny, and Vanessa. "I know you would want to say goodbye to them, so I swallowed my pride for one night."

"I'm proud of you… thank you, Blair." Samantha gave her a hug.

"Your welcome." Blair looked around. "I thought Chuck was with you?"

"He was." Samantha looked and saw Chuck out on the balcony, with a drink in his hand. "I found him. Let me go talk to him."

Blair nodded, then said "You know, you are the only one that knows how to get through to him… he loves you, Sam."

"I know he does."

"No, he… just go talk to him, so he can mingle with everyone else." then Blair walked away, over to Serena.

Samantha made her way over to the balcony, and before she could say anything, Chuck spoke first.

"Came to check up on me?"

"Yeah, I didn't even know you were back here. Are you okay?"

"No… not really." he said taking a sip.

"Chuck… you were fine earlier."

"That was earlier… now it's finally setting in that you are really leaving me and it's like there is nothing I can do about it. I'm Chuck Bass for Christ sakes... and yet I still can't do anything about it."

"Chuck... I'm coming back. On Friday after I get out of school."

"What about the rest of the time you are gone, Sam?"

"Chuck… you can call me all hours of the night and text me while I'm at school. I will call you when I have a bathroom break or I'll just get out of class and call you."

"You better, Princess."

She smiled at him and said "I will… now come inside and enjoy the party."

Through out the night, everyone was having fun at Samantha's going away party. Some of her friends were sad that she was leaving, but they were glad they got to spend one more night with her and hang out.

Nate was looking for Samantha, he found her out on the balcony, where Chuck was earlier that night.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked standing next to her.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Just how everything is going down the drain. First my parents, then my grandparents don't want me, and now I have to move away from the people who do love me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm not worried about me, I can handle it."

"You are worried about Chuck, huh?"

"Yeah… he has never been away from me longer than like a day or two."

"He'll be fine, he has us."

"Which by the way, where is he?"

"Passed out. He drank too much because he's upset about you leaving. He loves you, Sam."

"That's twice I have heard that. From Blair and now you… I know, he loves me."

"Sam." Nate was shaking his head. "Never mind… I got you something." he pulled out a velvet box from behind his back. "Here."

"What is it?" she said holding it in her hand.

"Open it." She opened it and gasped. "I remember it was the same aquamarine star necklace your mom always wore, except it's a little bigger."

"Oh my God, Nate… I love it."

"Your welcome." he said as she put it on.

"It's perfect." she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Sam." they broke from the hug. "So, are you all packed?"

"No… I haven't even started." she laughed. "You guys are way more important to me, than being in a place where those people don't want me… so, I decided to see you all instead."

"So, when are you planning on packing?"

"Either tomorrow or I'll just pack the necessities and have Marty send the rest of the stuff."

"I'm really going to miss you, Sam."

"I'll miss you too, Nate… all of you." she looked at the time on her phone. "Since Chuck is already passed out, in a little bit… can you take me home?"

"Yeah, just let me know when."

"Okay." she nodded. "So, Chuck calculated how far and how many hours I will be away from you guys."

"And?"

"I'll be over two hundred and thirty miles and over four and a half hours."

"That's not… that bad."

Samantha laughed and said "Tell that to Chuck."

"Yeah… Don't worry about Chuck, I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks." she smiled. "Okay, I was telling Chuck that I'll be home on Friday after I get out of school over there."

"Good."

"So, we need to plan something cool."

"Are you coming home every weekend?"

"I will try… or you guys can come see me."

"It sucks how unfair your grandparents are to you."

"Growing up, I didn't really see much of them and when I did, it was like I didn't even exist. Now, that my parents are gone… well, it's like this, they don't treat me like most grandparents treat their grandchildren."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, they treat me like I am nothing to them… my parents die and the grandparents come over in my home trying to run everything."

"Well… at least you will be away from them."

"That's a plus… but it rips me away from the people that do love and care about me."

"Hey, it's like the end of September and soon… Thanksgiving break, Christmas break, Spring break, and then the Summer will be here. Everything will be fine, Sammy."

"I hope so, Nate… I really hope so,"

About an hour later, Samantha said her 'goodbyes' to the remaining people that were at the party, then Nate took her home.

When she stepped off the elevator, Elle was sitting in the chair waiting for her.

"Where have you been? It is two thirty in the morning! I have been calling you all night, young lady."

"Really? Hmm… something must be wrong with my phone." she said sarcastically.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with the people that _do_ love me… they had a going away party for me."

"You better have all your shit packed by nine am. That is when your grandfather is taking you."

"No, thanks. I have my own way to get there… I wouldn't want either of you to strain a muscle or do something you really don't want to do… so don't worry about it. I. Don't. Need. You." then she walked into her room and shut the door.

Samantha wanted to call Chuck and see if he was doing okay, but she knew Blair or Nate would keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. So, she set her alarm clock for seven am, then went to sleep.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**--Three--**

**--Saying Goodbye--**

The next morning, Samantha woke up at seven thirty. She literally rolled herself out of her bed and got into her shower. She took about twenty minutes, because she was taking her time and she was extremely tired.

After she was done, she got dressed and wore: black stretchy pants, a thin blue shirt, and her blue Chucks. When she walked out to the kitchen to get something to drink she found a note and an envelope on the counter.

"_Sam, since you've already made plans to have someone else take you to the airport, I have enclosed your plane ticket. Helen will meet you when you get in. You should leave as soon as you can and because I don't want you to be here when I get back."_

Samantha frowned as she crinkled up the paper, then put the envelope in her purse, and sent a text to Blair, Serena, and Nate. _"Meet me at the airport in an hour, to say goodbye." _She sent a separate text to Chuck. _"Come over… STAT."_

As she was finishing with some of her packing, Chuck came over within five minutes. He walked in from the elevator and found her in her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking up to her.

"Nothing, I just want to spend a little time with you before we have to go to the airport."

"We?"

"Yes… Chuck, I want you to take me to the airport. We're meeting Blair, Nate, and Serena there."

"Okay, since you are all packed... I know how we can spend the remaining time together." he smirked.

"Funny… I'm almost packed, but not quite." she sat down on her bed.

"So, how did you get home?"

"Nate brought me… you were passed out from drinking and I didn't want to disturb you. I knew you were going to be okay."

"Yeah, I was upset and I couldn't stop drinking."

"It's okay, Chuck. This is why I wanted to see you before we went to the airport."

He sat down next to her and said "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?"

He looked up at her with a sad look on his face, took a deep breath, and said "Look, I know you are leaving and like I said before… there is nothing I could do about it, but I just want you to know that." he paused for ten seconds. "I love you."

"I know you do, Chuck and I love you too."

"No, I mean… I." he shook his head and Samantha looked confused. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"What?"

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink velvet box, he hesitated to open it at first, then when he did, her jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Chuck… what is that?" she said with her eyes widened, ready to freak out.

"It's your favorite diamond cut and it's platinum." he saw the look on her face, then his face fell. "Relax, it's not what you think. It's like a… friendship ring."

"Chuck, it looks like an engagement ring."

"Have I got down on one knee?"

"No."

"Have I proposed to you?"

"No."

"Okay then… it just means we'll always be best friends and." he looked her in her eyes. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Chuck." he nodded, then slipped the ring on her left finger.

She looked at it and said "It's beautiful, Chuck." a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed away her tear. "You're beautiful and you deserve it." he was inching his lips closer to hers, but he looked away. "We better get to the airport."

She nodded and said "Okay."

It took them ten more minutes to get all her luggage in his limo, then they were off to the airport.

Chuck scooted closer to Samantha, grabbed her hand, and said "You're leaving me and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Chuck, you act like I'm going up to space or something. I told you that you can call me any time that you want and I will see you on Friday."

"You better."

"Chuck, everything is going to be okay, nothing is going to change."

"You promise."

"Yes, Chuck." she rested her head on his shoulder. "But, you know… out of everyone, I will miss you the most."

"I'll miss you too, more than you know… and I want you to know, that what we did yesterday."

"Uh-huh."

"It meant more to me… than just sex."

"Ditto." she lifted up her head to look him in his eyes. "You, Chuck Bass, are my best friend and I love you. None of that will ever change, no matter where I am."

"I love you too, and nothing will ever change with me either." he wrapped his arm around her to hold her the rest of the way to the airport.

Twenty minutes later, Chuck's limo stopped in front of the entrance of the airport. Chuck helped her put her luggage to check it in. Then they walked over where Nate, Serena, and Blair was sitting.

"Let's take some pictures, guys." said Samantha pulling out her camera. They took tons of pictures together.

After that, Blair gave Samantha a hug first, then said "I can't believe how vile your grandparents are. This isn't fair." Blair pouted.

"I know." she said as Nate and Serena joined in their hug. "I am going to miss you guys, but I'll be back."

"You better, Sam." Serena said holding back tears.

Samantha broke from the group hug and looked over at Chuck. It broke her heart to see her best friend look so sad, then put her camera away.

"I will call you or text you when I get in." she gave them one last hug, one by one.

When she hugged Nate, he said "Be careful over there."

She nodded and said "I will." then whispered in Nate's ear. "Please keep an eye on Chuck and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or get into any trouble."

"I will, Sam." Nate nodded.

She broke from Nate's hug and stood in front of Chuck, he was looking down at the ground. Samantha could tell he was crying, because she saw a tear drop land on his shoe. She grabbed his hands pulling him into her arms, trying not to cry. Trying to hold them back and be strong, but it was no use, the tears were falling.

"I don't want to leave you, Chuck. If it was up to me, I would stay in heartbeat."

"I know." he nodded, he backed away to look at her face, wiping her tears away. "You call me when you get in."

"I will."

"I will be expecting a call from you." she giggled. "Have a safe flight." he pulled her back in for a hug and whispered. "I love _you_, Sam."

"I love you too, Chuck." he let go and wiped her tears away. "I'll see you guys on Friday."

"Yeah, we'll plan a party." said Blair wiping a tear away from her face.

"We love you, Sam." Serena said.

"Yeah, be careful." Nate smiled at Samantha.

She nodded and said "I love you guys too and I'll be careful." she looked over at Chuck, he had the saddest look she has ever seen. "Goodbye, guys." she waved.

"Bye, Sam!" Blair, Serena, and Nate yelled as she was walking towards the security.

As she went thru walking over to her gate, she looked back at Chuck one last time. She read his lips as he said "Goodbye, Sam… I love you." she smiled at him, then kept on walking to her gate to wait for her plane.

Samantha only had to wait twenty minutes to get on her plane. She boarded and got a window seat. Before the plane took off and the passengers had to turn off their electronic devices, Samantha sent a text to Chuck. _"I love you and I am glad I have a best friend like you. All the stuff that happened in the past, doesn't matter anymore. I forgave you. I just wanted you to know that, in case you didn't know. So, I will see you on Friday and take care of yourself. Love ya." _

Samantha turned off her phone and looked out the window as the plane was ready to take off. She sat there thinking about her best friends and how cruel her grandparents were for making her leave them. She just shook her head and stared out the window, trying not to cry.

Every so often, she would glance at the ring Chuck gave her and wonder what the ring was really for. It was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. She just sat back and relaxed for her hour and a half plane ride to her new home.


	5. Her New Home

**--Four--**

**--Her New Home--**

When Samantha landed in Boston, she was greeted by her Aunt Helen with a funny look on her face.

"Um… wow, Samantha, you look gorgeous." said Helen as she was giving her a hug. "You look like." she studied Samantha's face. "your mother."

Samantha raised her eyebrow at her and said "Um... thanks."

"Let's get your luggage and get out of here."

"Okay." she said turning her phone back on and putting it in her pocket.

Helen helped Samantha grab her luggage and take it to the parking garage where Helen's car was at. They put the luggage in the back seat and left the airport.

"Okay, Elle told you that you are going to Spencer Academy, right?"

"Yeah."

"You will be going there and you'll be staying at the dorms, that is where I am taking you right now."

"I'm not staying with you, Aunt Helen?"

"Please call me, Helen."

"Um… okay, Helen." Samantha said looking out the window.

"I had a talk with the Provost at the school, and everything is set for you to move in there. It's already furnished with a bed, dresser's, and a desk."

"Cool."

"And you will have your own little bathroom, inside your room."

"Okay… is there a shower?"

"The Provost informed me that on the girls floor there is a woman's shower room."

"Oh… okay, so we all share these showers?"

"Yeah, it would be like, if you were at gym or something."

"Cool, I guess." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I have an envelope in the glove box with all your information, dorm room keys, information about the school, and everything else that you will need."

Samantha opened up the glove box, took out the envelope, put it in her purse, and said "Okay, thanks."

"There is also a blue Dodge Charger in the parking lot, outside the dorms."

"I have my own car?" Samantha asked surprised.

"You've never had a car? How did you get around in New York?"

"My limo driver, Marty."

"Oh… well, Elle left me instructions to give you a car so you can get around to places. The keys to the car are on along with the dorm keys."

"Thank you."

Helen nodded and said "Your welcome."

"So, how are you, Helen?"

"I'm doing okay and you?"

"I don't know… I just miss my friends."

Helen glanced down at the ring Samantha was wearing and said "Are you engaged?"

"Oh, this?" she lifted up her hand to look at it. "No, my best friend, Chuck gave it to me before I left."

"It looks like an engagement ring… that's why I asked."

Samantha shook her head and said "I asked him if it was and he told me it was like a friendship ring."

"Oh." Helen said nodding. "I'm sorry that you had to go thru all of that when Emma and Alan died. You're parents were wonderful people."

"It's okay… I had my friends to help me through everything."

"That's good… I am going to miss my little brother and my sister-in-law."

"Did you go to the funeral?"

"No, I couldn't. I was stuck on my business trip in London. But, I went to visit their grave when I got back."

"Oh." Samantha nodded and looked back out the window.

They got to the dorms in an hour and a half. Helen showed Samantha where her car was parked, then Helen helped her with her luggage up to room number 250. They said their 'goodbyes' then Helen left back to her house.

Samantha was looking around the room, it was bigger than she thought it would be. She took out her laptop to find the nearest store and found a Wal-Mart five miles away.

A few minutes later, she sent a text to everyone but Chuck _"Hey guys, I made it safely. I miss you all already and I don't want to be here. Love you guys."_

After she sent the texts, she pressed speed dial number 2 and waited for it to be picked up.

"You miss me already?"

"Yes, Chuck. I miss you terribly… I don't want to be here."

"You just got there, try it out, then if you don't like it, come home."

"Okay… I just called to tell you that I made it here safely ."

"Good… how is everything?"

"I'm not sure. But when I got here, my Aunt Helen doesn't want me to call her 'aunt' and I going to be living at the dorms."

"You're staying at some dorms?"

"Yup… but the only plus about this, is I get a brand new Dodge Charger."

"I guess that's cool."

"Hey, I'm going to let you go and talk to you later. I have to go into town and buy me some things."

"Alright, I will talk to you later."

"Okay."

"I'll going to miss my partner in crime."

Samantha laughed and said "Me too."

"I love you, Sam." she could sense the hurt in his voice.

"I love you too, Chuck." then she hung up her phone.

Samantha went into her suitcase and pulled out her zip up hoodie. She grabbed her keys, purse, and the laptop, then walked out the door to her car. She got in and drove off.

It took her longer to get there than she wanted to, she was sight seeing so she could see where everything was at. About ten minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot and got out.

She walked inside the store and grabbed a shopping cart. She went straight to the bedding section to get sheets and a comforter for a twin size bed, with four fluffy pillows.

By the time she was done shopping, she ended up spending over three hundred dollars on the stuff she needed and stuff she wanted. She bought clothes, toiletries, stuff for her bathroom, some snacks, and some soda.

When she got back to the dorms, she made three trips to bring everything up. Then she made her bed with her new sheets, pushed the bed closer to the window, fixed her pillows, and laid down for a little bit.

Samantha was on the verge of falling asleep, when her phone rang. She groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you doing?" the voice said on the other line.

"I'm fine, Lily. How are you?" Samantha was confused that Lily would call her out of the blue.

"I'm doing alright. Serena told me that your grandmother is making you live in a different state and go to school?"

"Yeah, I am already here and I am staying at the dorms."

"Oh, I see. Well, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing."

"I'm okay… thank you, Lily."

"I'll talk to you later, bye Sam."

"Bye." then Samantha hung up the phone.

She laid in her bed thinking how weird that was. She was around Lily her whole life, but she's never called her to check up on her, because Lily saw her all the time anyway. She just thought it was odd.

She grabbed her camera and her laptop, then downloaded her pictures from the camera to her laptop. The one she stared at the most, was the one with her and Chuck. It was when they were at the airport, she was looking at Serena taking the picture, but Chuck was looking into her eyes.

Then she emailed that picture to her cell phone and sent one to Chuck to his email and saved that picture as her background wallpaper.

A few minutes later, she was getting tired so, she shut the laptop, got up to lock her door, laid back down, set her alarm on her phone, then closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


	6. First Day of School

**--Five--**

**--First Day of School--**

The next morning, Samantha woke up at six in the am. She grabbed her toiletries and a towel, then went looking for the showers. She found them a few minutes later and took a fifteen minute shower.

When she was finished, she wrapped herself up, grabbed her things, then went back to her room to get dressed. She was going in a t-shirt, jeans, and her black Chucks. She put everything she needed into her backpack, grabbed her keys, and left her room.

Samantha got in her car and drove off to the school. As she was driving, she sent a text to Chuck. _"I am on my way to school. Wish me luck." _then a few minutes later, she pulled in and parked her car.

She went looking for the Provost's office and found it minutes later. She walked in and the secretary had her sit and wait till the Provost was ready to see her. It was after eight am and the bell rung.

"Provost Higgins will see you now." said the secretary.

Samantha nodded and said "Thank you." she walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"You must be Miss Dawson."

"Yep, that's me."

"How are you this morning." he said pulling out a file from his desk.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Hanging in there. Okay, I had a talk with your aunt that you were coming to this school. But, I am sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I'll be giving you seven uniforms, they are in your locker, and you can change into them before you go to class."

"Okay."

He gave her an envelope and said "Here is all the stuff you need. Schedules, information, your locker number, and anything else I missed… is in that envelope." he wrote on a piece of paper, then handed it to her. "Here is your late pass and welcome to Spencer."

Samantha shook his hand and said "Thank you." then she walked out looking for her locker.

After she found it and changed into the uniforms, she went to find her class. It was Senior English. She stood outside the door taking a deep breath before walking in. When she did, all eyes were on her.

The professor looked over and said "Are you, Miss Dawson?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to my class." she handed him the late slip. "Go ahead and have a seat."

She nodded, then looked around. There was two seats in the far back and a seat in the second row. She picked that one and sat down.

"Miss Dawson?" said the professor.

"Yes?"

"Go ahead and tell us about yourself."

"Um… okay. I just turned seventeen, I was born in Manhattan, New York. I've lived there my whole life until now, and that's pretty much it."

"Okay… that's good. Welcome to Spencer, Miss Dawson."

"Thank you." she nodded.

"Student's… I will be right back." then the professor walked out of the classroom.

As Samantha was getting out a notebook, she felt like there were eyes looking at her. She turned to her right and there sat a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, smirking at her. She thought he was cute.

"So, you are new here?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He stuck out his hand and said "Garwin. Reid Garwin." she laughed and shook it.

"Dawson. Samantha Dawson." she smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha Dawson."

She let go and said "I prefer Sam."

"Alright then, Sam. What brings you here to this hole in the wall place?"

"My wicked grandmother. My parents died a month ago and my grandparents decided they want to run my life and rip me away from my friends, moving me over here."

"Oh... okay. Well, I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you."

"You said that you just turned seventeen?" she nodded. "Happy late birthday."

"Thank you, Reid."

A few minutes later, the professor came back in and finished teaching the lesson. When class was over, Reid waited for Samantha outside the door.

"So, what classes do you have?"

She looked at her schedule and said "Um… American History."

"Cool… me too. We'll go to our lockers then walk over there."

"Okay." then both of them walked in the same direction that her locker was. She was messing with her lock, then opened it to get out a new notebook.

"Wow… my locker is two down from yours." he said opening it.

Then a group of people walked up to Reid and Samantha. Reid turned around, giving one of them a high five.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet… Samantha." She turned around and smiled. "Sam, this is." he pointed to each one. "Pogue, his girlfriend Kate, Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah, and that's Baby Boy… Tyler."

"Hello." she said with a nervous wave.

"What school do you come from?" asked Sarah.

"Constance Billiard."

"In New York?"

"Yeah, that's where I am from."

"Oh… I have a cousin that goes there. Well, she's my third cousin by marriage."

"What's her name?" asked Samantha.

"Jenny."

"Humphrey?" Samantha's eyes widened.

Sarah nodded and said "You know her?"

"Yeah… I'm good friends with her and Dan."

"Really… then you must know Blair and Chuck."

"Yeah, they are my best friends… why?"

"Oh nothing… we'll talk more at lunch."

Samantha gave her a weird look then said "Sure."

"Ready to go to our class Miss Dawson?" Reid said nudging her arm.

"Yeah." she suddenly looked over at Tyler, then raised her eyebrow as he looked at her and then walked away with Pogue. "What did you say his name was… the one you called Baby Boy?"

"Tyler."

"What's his last name?"

"Simms… why?"

"He just looks familiar to me, that's all. But, it's probably nothing… come on." then Samantha and Reid walked to there next class.

By the time lunch rolled around, Samantha wasn't very hungry, so she waited until Reid grabbed his food and sat down at the table. Minutes later, the rest of the group sat down with them.

"How are you liking Spencer so far, Samantha?" Caleb asked taking a sip of his milk.

"It's okay, I guess."

"So, how close are you with Blair and Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Them two are my best friends, but I've known Chuck longer."

"Dan and Jenny?"

"I've known them a long time too."

"I've heard that they don't like Dan and Jenny."

Samantha pulled her phone out of her pocket, because it vibrated with a text message, then said " It's just... Blair doesn't get along with Jenny and the same goes with Chuck and Dan. But, they tolerate each other for me. Since I am friends with all of them. I am like the middle man or something."

"Oh… okay. I was just wondering." said Sarah, taking a bite of her apple.

"You should come shopping with us, Samantha." Kate said with a smile.

"Cool… I prefer Sam, but yeah, I love to go shopping."

Samantha checked her text message. _"Hey Princess. I miss you so much. When are you coming back to me? I love you!- Chuck. _She smiled, then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey Sam… what are you doing tonight?" asked Caleb.

"Homework, I guess."

"Wrong… you are going to Nicky's with us tonight." Reid said smirking at her.

"What's Nicky's?"

"It's a bar where we hang out at." said Kate.

"Yeah, there's music, pool tables, a foosball table, and a dance floor… it's lots of fun." said Sarah.

"Okay then, I will go." Samantha smiled.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Samantha. She didn't get that much homework and she kind of likes it there, but she does miss her friends. Terribly!


	7. Nicky's and Pool Games

**--Six--**

**--Nicky's and Pool Games--**

Samantha ended up giving Reid her number, so he could call her when he told her when he was going to pick her up to go to Nicky's.

It was about six thirty and she decided she was going to get ready anyway. She put on black stretchy pants, a short grey t-shirt, and grey Chucks. She straightened her hair and put on a little make up.

She got a text from Reid _"Tyler will come and get you. See you in the car." _then she grabbed her bank card, money, and keys as her phone rang.

She answered her phone and said "Hello?"

"Hey you."

"Hey, Chuck… whatcha' doing?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"Oh… okay. I miss you too." there was a knock on her door, she opened it. "Chuck, hang on a sec." she moved the phone away from her. "Hey, Tyler."

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, hang on a second." she put the phone back to her ear. "Hey, let me call you later. Bye." then before Chuck could say anything, she hung up on him and put the phone in her pocket.

"Ready?" Tyler asked again.

"Yeah." she said walking out the door, they walked out the building and she saw the car that Reid was standing by. "A hummer?"

Tyler nodded and said "Yeah, it's mine, but Reid always drives it."

"Cool." she nodded.

Reid opened the car door, Samantha got in, then the guys got in, and Tyler drove off. When they got there, Tyler parked in his usual spot. They got out of the hummer and walked inside the building.

"Follow me." Reid whispered to Samantha. She followed him to the pool tables and Reid grabbed two sticks and handed one to Samantha.

Tyler was right behind her and said "Do you know how to play?"

"Kind of." she said scratching her head.

"Okay… let's make a bet." Reid started tapping his fingers on his chin. "Sam, if I win, you go out on a date with me."

"And if I win?"

"I go on a date with you… it's a win-win."

"Oh, come on, Reid." Tyler said getting annoyed.

"Okay okay… fine. I win, you buy me a drink and if you win, I'll buy you a drink."

"Deal." she nodded.

"Fix it up Ty… and I'll even let you go first." Reid smirked at her.

After Tyler fixed up the pool balls, Samantha took her shot. She was doing okay in the beginning, but Reid started to win. When he was on his last ball and it looked impossible to make, but he lined up the shot and sunk the 8ball.

"Very good." said Samantha with a smile.

"It looks like you owe me a drink, Miss Dawson."

She nodded and said "Okay… I'll even get one for you, Tyler." she got a round of Pepsi's then they went to go sit down at the table.

A little bit later, Reid got up and said "I'll be right back." he went over to the juke box and picked out a song. He walked back over to the table, hold out his hand. "Sam, would you like to dance?"

She nodded and said "Sure." he led her out to the dance floor and was dancing with her to 'You and Me' - by Lifehouse. "I like this song." she whispered.

"Me too." he said pulling her closer to him. "So what's up with that ring? Are you engaged or married or something?"

"No... my best friend, Chuck gave it to me, before I left. It's a friendship ring."

"Oh." Reid said nodding.

During the dance, Samantha noticed a guy staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable, then she said "Reid, who is that guy looking at me?"

He looked in the direction she was looking at and said "Who?"

"He has long curly hair."

Reid rolled his eyes and said "That's Aaron the Asshole. He's a jerk and treats girls like shit. So, you might want to steer clear from him."

She nodded and said "Okay."

After the song was over, Samantha went into the bathroom. As she walked out she got stopped by Aaron grabbing her arm. She ripped it out of his grasp and glared at him.

"What's your name, Beautiful?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and said "It's Sam."

"Okay… Sam, would you like to dance with me?"

Before she could respond, Reid got in front of her and said "Back off, Abbott."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the little lady."

"Well, this lady doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh really… did she tell you that?"

"Maybe." Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go play then… winner gets her."

"Done."

"What!?!?" yelled Samantha glaring at Reid.

"I'll meet you over there." Aaron said before he walked away.

"What the hell are you doing, Reid?"

He turned around to face her, put his hands on her shoulders, and said "Relax… I got this. Do you trust me?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

"You won't be going anywhere with him."

"Okay, then." then they walked over to the pool table where Aaron was.

Aaron was doing pretty good at first, but it was making Samantha nervous, like she was about to faint. But, Reid took his last shot and made it. Aaron was pissed because, that shot looked impossible to make.

Aaron got in Reid's face and said "You cheated."

"Face it… you lost like you always do, now Sam is coming with me."

While both of them were arguing, Tyler walked up to Samantha, and said "What's going on?"

"Well… they bet who would 'get' me, Reid won, Aaron said he was cheating, and now they are fighting."

Tyler shook his head and said "Oh boy."

As Reid was about to hit Aaron, Samantha grabbed Reid's arm, and said "Reid… he is not worth it."

He looked into her beautiful honey brown eyes full of concern, he glared back at Aaron, then looked back into Samantha's eyes. Seconds later, he nodded then walked away with Samantha and Tyler over to the table to sit down.

As Tyler sat down, he said "Wow… in all the years I have known Reid, that is the first time he's walked away from a fight, especially a fight with Aaron."

Samantha looked at Reid and said "Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, but that was a good game. I told you that you weren't going anywhere with that asshole."

Samantha smiled and said "Thank you… very much."

Tyler got up and said "We need more drinks." he walked over to the bar to go get them.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She saw _"Chuck" _flashing on the screen. She just stared at it.

"You going to get that?" asked Reid.

"It's just Chuck… I'll talk to him later." she said turning off her phone.

"So, how long have you known this Chuck person?"

"Since I was about four years old."

"Ha! We got you beat. Me, Caleb, Pogue, and Ty has known each other since the womb basically." Reid said with a laugh.

"That's cool."

Tyler came back with three Pepsi's and said "Here you go."

Samantha took hers and said "Thank you." then she took a sip, drinking her favorite drink in the world, thinking if she should call Chuck back.


	8. The Night That Changed Everything

**--Seven--**

**--The Night That Changed Everything--**

Tyler made a joke, making Samantha laugh as Caleb, Pogue, and Kate walked in and sat down. Reid wasn't laughing, he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"What's up?" asked Pogue.

"Well… Samantha got Reid to walk away from a fight." said Tyler with a grin.

"A fight with who?" Kate asked sitting down.

"Abbott." all three of them looked at Reid, amazed.

"All I said was that he wasn't worth it." said Samantha.

"It's not a big deal… damn." Reid said rolling his eyes.

"So, where's Sarah?" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"She said she had some things to do before she got here. She told me she has something to show us." said Caleb.

"Like what?" asked Kate.

"Kate, you are her roommate and you don't know?" asked Reid.

"No… I haven't seen her since before school was over."

"Well, whatever it is… it must be important." said Caleb rubbing his face.

Samantha heard a slow song go on the jukebox, she turned to look at Reid, and said "Come dance with me." he nodded and followed Samantha to the dance floor. She felt him tense up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you want to go back and hit him… it will be okay."

Reid laughed and said "Next time."

After the song was over, both of them went to sit back down at the table. Moments later, Sarah walked in and sat down. She gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, I am late."

"That's okay… we were just hanging out, having a good time." said Caleb.

Sarah went into her purse pulling out a folder, then tossed in front of Samantha.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Sarah said nodding.

At first Samantha hesitated, but eventually she did open it. Inside was a birth certificate she's never seen before, adoption papers, a few letters, bank account statements, a black and white picture of Lily holding a newborn, another black and white picture of her parents holding the same baby.

Samantha looked up at Sarah and said "What the hell is this stuff?"

"There was something about you that was sort of… off. And after you told me that you knew Dan and Jenny, I wanted to know who you really are." explained Sarah.

Samantha started to read the birth certificate as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"_Name: Hannah Caroline van der Woodsen. D.O.B: September 9, 1990. Weight: 5lbs. 0oz. Height: 16 ½ inches. Born: Oahu, Hawaii at Oahu General Hospital. Complications during birth: 6 weeks pre-mature. Mother: Lily van der Woodsen. Father: Rufus Humphrey."_

Samantha felt sick to her stomach after seeing what she just read. She couldn't believe it. She was about to close the folder, when she found another birth certificate.

"_Name: Samantha Caroline Dawson. D.O.B: September 9, 1991. Weight: 6lbs. 5oz. Height: 19 ½ inches. Born: Manhattan, New York at Bellevue Hospital. Complications during birth: None. Mother: Emma Dawson. Father: Alan Dawson."_

All of a sudden, Samantha felt like she couldn't breath, she started to hyperventilate. She grabbed the folder and got up from her seat.

Reid grabbed her arm and said "What's wrong, Sam?"

"I have to go… excuse me." then she walked away from the table, pulling out her phone to call someone. Reid looked at Sarah and shook his head, then got up from the table.

Reid caught up with her outside and said "Sam… are you okay?"

She shook her head and said "No… I have to go home."

"To the dorms?"

"No… New York, so I can find out what the hell is going on."

Reid got on his phone to call a cab, then he said "You don't have to tell me now, but whatever it is… I am here for you."

She gave him a weak smile and said "Thank you, Reid."

The cab came in five minutes, taking them back to the dorms. She had to grab her purse and her laptop. Then they walked out to her car.

"I'll drive, if you want me to." Reid offered.

She nodded then gave him the keys. They got in and Reid drove off. Samantha looked up the directions on the laptop for Reid to follow them. The car ride was silent the way there and four and a half hours later, they were at her pent house. She told Reid to stay there, til she got back. She got into her car and drove over to the Bass household.

She stepped off the elevator looking for Lily and found her in her office. She walked in, then Lily looked up and got startled.

"Oh… Samantha, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town."

"I was." she tossed the folder onto Lily's desk in front of her. "Who is Hannah?"

Lily looked at her with a guilty look on her face, then said "Um… who told you about Hannah?"

"Someone gave me this information at school." Little did both of them know, Chuck was listening to their conversation by the door. Samantha had tears streaming down her face. "You gave me up?"

"I never wanted anyone to find out that you are my daughter. Nobody was supposed to know. Emma and Alan were my very good friends and when she found out that she was unable to have kids, I let them adopt you."

"And does Rufus know?"

Lily shook her head and said "No. He doesn't know or knew I was pregnant. When you were conceived, me and Rufus were in Hawaii. Both of us were having relationship problems, so we found comfort in each other. After he left, he patched things up with his wife and I stayed behind because I found out I was pregnant with you."

"Go on." Samantha said wiping her tears from her cheek.

"I told Emma and Alan that they could adopt you, then they stayed with me til I had you six weeks pre-maturely. They stayed with you in the hospital until you got better and was strong enough to come back to New York. I left to come back up here to fix things with my husband at the time and not too long after that, I got pregnant with Serena."

"But you kept her? And not me?" Lily didn't say anything. "I can't believe this… my whole life has been a lie and Rufus has no idea that I am his daughter."

"No, Sam."

"Does Eric or Serena know? Or does Dan or Jenny know?"

"No, they don't."

"Everything makes sense to me now… the way my grandparents treated me and the way my so-called 'Aunt Helen' wouldn't let me call her 'aunt'. Would you have ever told me?"

Lily shook her head and said "I don't know, Sam. This was never supposed to get out to anyone... I'm sorry, you had to find out this way."

Samantha nodded, grabbed the folder, and said "I have to go." Lily didn't stop her, she just nodded and let her go.

As she was walking out, Chuck hid in the bathroom. Samantha left the Bass household and drove back to her place. She grabbed Reid then got on the freeway back to the dorms.

By the time Reid got back to the dorms Samantha had fallen asleep. He grabbed all her things and picked her up bridal style taking her to her room. He laid her down on her bed, covering her up with the blanket. He didn't want to leave her, so he laid on the floor next to her, then fell asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I was inspired to write this after seeing the new episodes about Lily and Rufus having a child... so there you go. My version of the story and yes, this will get better... in due time. I actually started writing this when the last episode aired in December. So, enjoy the twist and turns of events and as always R&R!**


	9. The Letter and Movies

**--Eight--**

**--The Letter and Movies--**

Samantha finally woke up around nine am. She didn't remember going to sleep the night before or how she got into her bed or got into her dorm room. Then she heard some breathing on the side of her. She leaned over and saw Reid asleep on the floor.

She looked over and saw that folder on her desk. She grabbed it and started looking through it some more. Samantha was staring at the picture of her and Lily as tears went down her cheeks.

There was a folded piece of paper stuck to the back of that picture. She carefully detached it and started reading, the letter dated: September 10, 1990.

"_Dear Hannah, I have wrote this letter about a hundred times trying to get out the right words to tell you. But, I have no idea when you will actually see this and I am going to write this, just in case. I want you to know that I'm not giving you up because I don't love you. Baby, I do love you and I know in my heart that I think it is best for you to be with Emma and Alan. They are going to be wonderful parents, I promise. Emma told me that she is going to change your name to Samantha and I think it will suit you perfectly. Hannah, I know you will never understand, but I hope one day you will and not hold it against me. I gave life to my best friends that wasn't able to and you are my gift to them. Also, your father Rufus, is a wonderful man and I know he won't understand either why I let you go. Hannah, I am so sorry for all the pain I may have caused, if I did. I also hope you don't hate me for this, because I love you so much baby girl and hope for the best with your new parents. Love always, your Mommy, Lily."_

Samantha just broke down and cried. She was crying so loud that she woke Reid up. He got up and rushed to her side. He didn't even have to say anything, she collapsed in his arms, he just held her and let her cry.

She cried for a half an hour before she finally calmed down, then Reid wiped her tears away and said "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." she shook her head into his chest. "All of this is just unbelievable. The people who I thought were my parents aren't my real parents. I grew up being around Rufus and Lily my whole life, and Lily knew the whole time."

"So… I take it, Rufus doesn't know?"

"No… read this letter she wrote to me." she said giving him the letter.

Reid read it, then looked at Samantha, and said "Wow… I'm sorry you are going thru all of this. Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled at him and said "You being here for me and with me… not leaving my side, is perfect. Thank you."

He kissed her on her forehead and said "Your welcome."

"So, um… how did I end up in my room?"

"You fell asleep on the way back here, so I carried you to your room, and I didn't want to leave you, so I slept on the floor."

"Oh… thank you."

"No problem." he glanced over at his watch. "Well, it's after nine and school has already started, but I don't think we're going to make it."

"I don't feel like going to school today."

"Okay, we won't go. What would you like to do today?"

"I want to stay here and watch TV, but I would need to go get me one."

"I'll tell you what… I'll go up to my room and change while you change in here, then we'll go get you a new TV."

"Okay." she nodded.

As Reid walked out of her room, Samantha got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with her white Vans. She shoved her phone into her purse and grabbed her keys, then waited for Reid to get back.

A few minutes later, Reid walked into her room, and said "Ready?" she nodded, getting up from her bed. "Let's go then." they walked out, she locked her door, and handed Reid her keys.

"Can you drive?"

"Of course." he said with a smile.

They walked out of the building, over to her car, got in, and Reid drove off. He drove over to a Best Buy, which was about thirty miles away.

As he pulled into the parking lot, Samantha was looking around, and said "I didn't know there was a Best Buy store. I love this place."

"Me too." he parked the car, they got out, and walked inside.

Reid led her straight over to the TV's. Samantha didn't know which one she wanted, because there was a lot of good ones. After an hour of looking she decided to get a 42' inch plasma widescreen HDTV.

Reid put it on the cart and Samantha said "Will you be able to hook it up on the wall?

"It will be no problem." he smiled.

They looked around a little more and got a DVD player, some DVD's, a bigger memory card for her camera, and a few other things, then Samantha paid for it, and they left back to the dorms. Reid carried the TV while Samantha carried the other stuff and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom really quick." she said walking in there and a few minutes later, she walked back out and she saw her new TV was hooked up to the wall, ready to go. "Wow… that was fast."

Reid smirked and said "Um... yeah, I'm good with my hands and all I have to do is hook up the DVD player and then we can watch movies."

"How long was I in the bathroom? A few minutes?" she asked looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Uh… yeah." He said making Samantha gave him a funny look. She nodded and laid down on her bed.

Reid hooked up the DVD player, opened it up, and put the movie in there, then got comfortable sitting next to Samantha. He had both remotes and turned it on.

"So, what are we watching, Sir?"

"It's a surprise… but when the movie comes on, it will be _our_ movie."

"Okay." After all the warnings and previews, the menu on the DVD came on. Samantha loved the movie and was surprised that Reid picked it. "Awe, Reid… I love 27 Dresses."

"I like it too, but keep that on the hush-hush… I've got a rep to protect."

She laughed and said "Yeah sure… your secret is safe with me."

"Good." he smiled at her.

Samantha ended up falling asleep in Reid's arms, by the second movie. When that one was over, he turned everything off, and laid there watching her sleep so peacefully, until he fell asleep himself.

It was after three pm when Reid woke up to someone knocking on Samantha's door. He carefully scooted his way off of her bed without waking Samantha up. He fixed his shirt, and opened the door then saw Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Sarah standing there.

"You and Sam weren't at school today." Caleb spoke first.

"Yeah, about that." Reid scratched his head.

"What?" asked Kate.

"We got back late last night."

"Where did you go?" asked Tyler.

"We took a road trip to New York."

"Is she okay?"

Reid looked at Sarah with an 'are-you-kidding' look on his face and said "Sam just found out her life has been a lie… how would you feel?"

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Well… I don't know what you did was a good thing or a bad thing, but you'll have to talk to Sam." Sarah nodded and walked over by Caleb.

"Can we come in?" asked Pogue.

"She's asleep." Reid looked back and saw Samantha sitting up with her eyes open, smiling at him. "Never mind, she's awake." he opened the door so they could walk in.

Sarah walked over to Samantha sitting on her bed next to her and said "Sam… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, that was never my intention. I just thought you should know what was going on."

Samantha looked up at her and said "You know… I was going to yell and scream at you for telling me all of this, but I realized that you were trying to help me, because who knows if I ever would have known who my real parents or who my real family was." Samantha smiled. "Thank you, Sarah."

"You're welcome… I just felt like you had a right to know."

Samantha nodded and said "Thank you."

"I have an idea… let's go to Nicky's and start over, since you left so quickly last night." Sarah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Samantha smiled, then she looked over at Reid and flashed him a smile as well, making him blush.


	10. The Unexpected Visitor

**--Nine--**

**--The Unexpected Visitor--**

Everyone was hanging out in Samantha's room talking, when her phone rang. She saw it flashing _"Lily."_ on the rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam... I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well... when are you planning on coming to visit?"

"Um... next Friday, I guess... why?"

"Because I was planning on doing a get together, that Saturday night."

"What for?"

"For you... you're my daughter and I want everyone to know it."

"Oh, now I'm your daughter?" Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Sam, I don't know how many times I can say that I am sorry... I was just trying to help Alan and Emma."

"Look, we'll talk about all that later, but I want to plan this out my way."

"Sure... anything you want."

"And I'll be bringing some friends with me."

"You can invite anyone you want."

"Okay, bye," then Samantha hung up her phone.

Reid scooted over to her and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine. My 'mother'." she used her quotation fingers. "Wants to throw a party next weekend to let everyone know I am her daughter."

"Oh... so you'll be gone for the weekend or are you coming back?"

"I'm coming back... and all of you are coming with me."

Kate snapped her head up and said "What? Where are we going?"

"To New York, when my mom throws me a party."

"Oh... when?" asked Sarah.

"Next weekend... so, we'll leave that Friday after school."

"I've never been to New York, this is going to be fun!" Kate yelled in excitement.

Samantha laughed and said "Yeah... it will be fun and interesting."

Later that night, all of them went to Nicky's to hang out and start over with Samantha. They were sitting at their table when Samantha's phone rang again. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw _"Chuck"_ flashing on the screen. Samantha got up and walked outside to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Princess."

"What's up, Chuck?" she said looking up at the stars.

"Nothing... I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So, am I going to see you this Friday?"

"Actually... I'll be there next Friday."

"Why, next Friday?"

"Because... I have lots of things to do here. Homework and junk."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... you know Chuck, you can talk to me anytime you want or text me."

"You told me you were coming this Friday."

"Something came up."

"Can I come to you?"

"Chuck... I've been a little busy lately with school and afterschool things. This school isn't like the school I went to when I was living there. You have to actually do the work and show up." she lied because she's only been in school for one day so far.

"Okay... well, I guess I will talk to you later." she could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Chuck... please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not." he shook his head. "I see you when you get in next week. Bye, Samantha."

"Um... bye." then Chuck hung up on her. She felt so bad for lying to him and for not coming that Friday and not letting him come to her. Chuck didn't tell her that he loved her like he always does.

As she was walking back into Nicky's, someone grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "What do you want, Aaron?"

"I want to have some fun... with you."

"I am not in the mood and it is not happening."

"Yeah, we'll see." as he pulled her closer to him, she pushed him off of her. "Fiesty... I like it."

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, then as he was going to grab her again a fist came out of nowhere and knocked Aaron on the ground.

She looked over and saw Reid with a pissed off look on his face. He kicked Aaron in his ribs, then said "You stay the hell away from her or I will do worse." Reid put his arm around Samantha. "Come on." she nodded and walked with him into Nicky's. He lead Samantha to the dance floor to dance with her.

She looked at Reid and said "Thank you... for coming to my rescue."

"No problem... he just don't know when to leave anyone alone. He's done the same thing to Kate and Sarah."

"Oh... so it's the fresh meat."

Reid chuckled and said "Pretty much."

"Well... thank you." she rested her head in the crook of Reid's neck while they danced. They danced like that for two songs, then walked back over to the table, and sat down.

Caleb looked at Reid and said "What's gotten into you?"

"Abbott." Reid growled.

"What'd he do now?" asked Pogue.

"He was messing with Sam... so I punched him in the face and kicked him in the ribs."

"I bet he deserved it." Kate said taking a sip of her soda.

Reid nodded and said "He's never going to learn."

All of them stayed there till one am, then they went back to the dorms. Reid walked Samantha up to her room and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she went in her room and locked her door. When she turned on the light, she gasped.

"Oh my God! Chuck! What the hell are you doing here?"

He walked up to her and said "I had to see you."

"When and how did you get here? How did you know what room number I'm in."

"I had Marty bring me and I have my ways of getting into places I want to be."

"Oh... Marty is here?"

"Yeah... he's waiting outside for me."

"Oh... what are you doing here?"

He gave her a hug and said "I've missed you... so much."

"I missed you too."

They broke from the hug and sat down on her bed. Chuck grabbed Samantha's hand and said "So, is there anything new with you?"

She swallowed hard and said "Not really... I got some cool friends. They'll be coming with me when I go back home... next week."

"Okay... who are they?"

"There is... Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Sarah."

"Cool." Chuck kind of made faces when Samantha said the guys names. "So, how is everything with school."

"It's good... different, but good."

Chuck nodded, then said "Well... I just had to see you." he stood up, then brought Samantha to her feet. Their lips were inches apart. "Goodbye, Samantha."

"Bye, Chuck." then Chuck leaned in and kissed Samantha on her lips. They kissed for a good five minutes, then Chuck stopped and rested his head on her forehead.

"I'll see you next week." he whispered.

She nodded and said "Okay."

As soon as Chuck caught his breath, he walked over to the door, and said "Bye."

"Bye... tell Marty I said 'Hi' and I miss him."

"I will." he looked at her with a serious look on his face. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too." then Chuck left her room and walked out of the building. He got into Samantha's limo and had Marty drive him back to New York.

Samantha got changed in her pajamas, then laid down on her bed. She couldn't believe Chuck showed up there and she can't believe he kissed her. A little while later, she fell asleep thinking about Chuck and Reid, those two were stuck in her mind.


	11. There's Two of You?

**--Ten--**

**--There's Two of You?--**

It was a Thursday, the night before Samantha had to face her "new parents" and all of her friends. She was a little worried about how everyone would treat her or how they would feel. But then again, it wasn't her fault. Samantha has been going to school and getting caught up with her assignments. Reid changed all of his classes, except for one, to be with Samantha.

While Samantha was packing her things in duffle bags and a suitcase, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Reid with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and said "Yeah... come in." Reid walked in and shut the door behind him, then sat next to Samantha on her bed. He stared at her for a second. "I'm just going to come out and say it." he paused. "Sam, I like you... alot and I'm afraid that after this party, when everyone knows who you really are, you'll stay there and forget about me."

"Reid... I'm not going to stay there. This is my home now and I have some really good friends." she reached over and moved Reid's hair away from his eyes. "I like you too, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

Samantha nodded and said "Yes... I'm sure."

"Okay... so, are you all packed?" he said looking around.

"Almost."

"Cool... I'm good to go." he paused for ten seconds. "So, how are you feeling about this whole situation?"

"I don't know... I mean, I grew up with Lily and Rufus around me my whole life and not even knowing that they're my parents. Plus the fact that Serena, Eric, Jenny, and Dan are my brothers and sisters. It's all so bizarre. I don't even know how everyone will react."

Reid nodded and said "Yeah... I bet."

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"Cool."

"Well..." Reid grabbed her hand. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled and Reid nodded.

After a while, Reid ended up staying the night in Samantha's room. At first, Reid was going to be a gentleman and sleep on the floor, but Samantha insisted for him to lay in the bed with her. So, he held her close and they fell asleep.

The alarm was buzzing at six forty five in the am. Samantha woke up and opened her blinds to let the sunrise in. She looked over at Reid and saw him sound asleep. She smiled and moved the hair out of his face. Then she grabbed her toiletries and went to go take a fifteen minute shower, then came back and put on her uniform.

After that, she sat down on her bed, tapped Reid on his shoulder, then said "Reid... wake up."

"No." he mumbled.

"We have to go to school." she kept tapping his arm.

"Do I have to?" he mumbled again.

"Yes... get up and get dressed or whatever. It's the last day, then we go have fun in New York."

He sat up and said "Fine." he slowly rolled out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. Five minutes later, Reid came out wearing his uniform and fully dressed. Samantha gave him a weird look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Did you bring your uniform with you last night?"

"Uh... yeah. I... uh, put it in there when I had to use the bathroom."

"Oh... okay." she said, but she wasn't convinced. She grabbed her backpack and purse. "Ready? Let's go."

They walked out of her room, out to her car, and went to school. When Samantha pulled up, Reid was looking around.

"It looks like Baby Boy is already here." they got out of her car, walking to the building. "He's been acting really weird lately."

"Who? Tyler?" Reid nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing."

They walked into their first hour class, which was Health. Nobody was in there, so they sat down at their seats.

Reid grabbed Samantha's hand and said "Are you sure... you won't forget about me?"

She smiled, then kissed him on the back of his hand, and said "Reid... you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay... because I'm not leaving New York without you."

She laughed and said "Deal."

As Reid was about to kiss Samantha, Pogue and Caleb walked in.

"Are we interrupting?" Pogue said with a smirk.

Reid smiled back and said "No... not at all." he reached over and kissed Samamtha softly on her lips.

"Get a room." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Cal... remember that when you are sucking face with Sarah." Reid said making Samantha giggle and Pogue laugh.

"So.." Samantha started. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah. When are we leaving?" asked Caleb.

"Probably around four or five, whenever everyone is ready."

Caleb nodded and said "Okay."

A few minutes later, Samantha's phone started to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and it said _"1 New Message."_ she opened it and it was from Tyler. _" Just YOU... meet me in the girls' bathroom. Very important."_ she put the phone in her pocket and looked at Reid. "I have to go potty... I'll be right back."

Reid gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Okay."

She walked out of the classroom, over to the bathroom, and locked the door. "Tyler?"

"Yeah." he said coming out from behind a stall.

She walked up to him and said "What's the emergency?"

"I have something to tell you and you can't tell anyone. I know how you and Reid are close and he is my best friend... but you cannot tell him."

"Yeah... sure. I won't say anything." she nodded.

Then Samantha heard another voice coming from another stall. "And you can't tell Chuck, Blair, or Serena... either."

Seconds later, Samantha gasped as she saw Nate walking out of the stall.

"Nate... what..." she looked at Nate, then at Tyler. Back at Nate, then back at Tyler again. "What the hell is going on? There's two of you?" She was on the brink of freaking out.

"Sammy... calm down."

"I'm calm, Nate!" she yelled. "This is crazy... I'm seeing things. There must be some kind of magic to play tricks on me... yeah, that's it." she said trying to convince herself.

"You're not seeing things, Sam... Nate is my twin brother."

"Obviously." she said sarcastically. "Wow... I can't believe this." she was shaking her head.

"I didn't even know he existed till recently."

"Ty... is that why you've been acting weird?"

"Yeah... I found out a week or so, before my mother died and I figured he had the right to know."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Thank you." both of them said at the same time and it sounded kind of weird to Samantha.

"When is the funeral?" she asked.

"A week after we come back from New York." said Tyler.

Nate snapped his head up and said "Sam, you're coming home?"

"Yeah... would you like to guess why?"

"Um... does it have to do with Chuck missing you? Because he really does."

"I know... but no." she shook her head. "Lily is throwing a party."

"For what?"

"I'm her daughter."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yeah... and Rufus is my father."

"No way."

She nodded and said "Yeah... so could you please not tell anyone? I'll tell you the details later."

"Okay, I won't... as long as you keep my secret too."

"I will, Nate."

Tyler looked at Samantha and said "Also... you can't tell Reid or any of them, until before the funeral. They don't even know our mother passed away."

"My lips are sealed... Geez Ty, I knew you looked familiar to me the first day I met you and now I know why." she shook her head. "This is just nutty."

"Yeah, just a little bit." Nate said with a laugh.

"Well... this visit has been nice and totally unexpected, but I have to get to class." she gave Nate a hug. "I'll see you at the party."

"Okay."

"Bye, Nate."

They broke from the hug and he said "Bye, Sammy."

She looked at Tyler and said "I'll see you in class." he nodded, then she walked out of the bathroom. When she stood outside the door, she took a moment to breathe in and out. She was going to remain calmed and collected, and try not to think about the events that just happened.

"1... 2... 3." she said to herself, before opening the door and walking into the classroom.


	12. Too Many Secrets

**--Eleven--**

**--Too Many Secrets****--**

Samantha walked in the classroom and didn't see the teacher, but she saw a bunch of students. She sat down at her seat and Reid leaned up to her and said "What took so long? Did you fall in?"

"No... I was showing a new student where a classroom was." she lied, biting her lip.

"Oh... okay." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Samantha was sitting there thinking with too much on her mind and there was too many secrets brewing. First, she finds out she's a Van der Woodsen/Humphrey and now she finds out that Nate has a twin brother, that happens to be Reid's best friend, Tyler.

She turned to Reid with a serious look on her face and said "Hey, Reid."

He leaned in closer and said "Yeah?"

"How much do you like me?" she whispered.

"I like you as much as I ever liked anyone. I'd do anything for you... because I am 'in-like' with you."

She smiled and said "Well, I'm 'in-like' with you too."

"Good." he smiled.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us... none." Reid looked at her with a blank stare. "Listen, if we happen to be together or something... I just don't want to start everything off with secrets."

Reid nodded and said "Okay... no secrets."

"You promise?"

He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and said "I, Reid Garwin, promise to never keep any secrets from Samantha Dawson or Hannah van der Woodsen... ever."

She laughed and said "Thank you, Reid."

"Your welcome."

Five minutes later, the teacher came into the classroom and said "There has been a slight mishap in the science lab, so the Provost is sending everybody home for the day."

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Reid in excitement, making the teacher give him a funny look.

Ten minutes later, Samantha and Reid got into her car and went to the dorms. She told everyone to meet her in the room around two pm and she called up Marty to come pick her up and be there at two fifteen.

Samantha put her stuff down, getting a suitcase to pack her things, and said "So... Mr. Garwin, is there any secrets I should know about?"

He sat down on her bed and said "There is one thing."

She stopped what she was doing, sat down next to him, and said "What is it?"

"If I tell you... you can't tell anyone. You have to keep it a secret."

"Reid... that defeats the purpose of us not keeping secrets. I thought there wasn't going to be any secrets?"

"This secret has been kept for over three hundred plus years."

"Wow... really?"

"Yeah, can I trust you to keep this secret and never tell anyone?"

"Of course." she nodded.

"Okay, first thing is... I'm going to show you something, but you can't freak out."

"Okay." Reid looked down, then brought his head back up, looking at Samantha. "Reid, how are your eyes black?" he changed them back to his normal ice blue color, she back up a little from him. "How... did you do that?"

"Sam... the last thing I want to do, is scare you."

"Um... okay, explain."

"Here goes nothing. " he mumbled, mostly to himself, then looked at Samantha. "Okay... me, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb are descendants of warlocks or witches."

"Witches?"

"Yeah... our ancestors left England and France to avoid the brutal witch hunts and fled here to Ipswich and created a coven of silence."

"So, you're a witch?" Reid nodded. "Do you ride brooms or turn people into toads?"

Reid laughed and said "No, that's fairytale nonsense."

"Oh, really... so if you don't ride brooms or turn people into toads, what can you do?"

"Anything we want. Remember when... I beat you at that pool game, when I fixed up your TV, and when I was fully dressed this morning?" she nodded. "Well... I Used to do all of that."

"Oh... that's cool."

"Yeah, but... there is also consequences as well."

"Like what?" she asked, intrigued.

"When we first recieved our power, it was on our thirteen birthday. We've had this power this whole time... it's like a test in a way, but when we turn eighteen our powers fully mature and we are more powerful and we can do anything we want."

"That's good right?"

"That's where the consequences come in... after we get all of our power at eighteen and the more we Use the more it weakens us and ages us as well."

"Oh... no."

"For an example... Caleb's father is forty five years old, when you look at him, he looks like he is over one hundred."

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunantly, yes."

"Wow... Reid, are you sure it was okay to tell me this?"

"Yes, I trust you." he smiled.

"So all of you have the power?" he nodded. "Question... say one of the families had twins or something... who would get the power?"

"Well... there hasn't been a case like that in over two hundred years and it happened with Tyler's family." he paused to think. "But, if that happened now or again, then the one who was born first out of the womb would get it."

"Oh... okay." she nodded, thinking that she had to talk to Tyler.

"So... are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Yeah, Reid... my lips are sealed."

"Okay, because if Caleb knows I told you, then I'm in deep trouble."

"I won't say anything."

"Technically... our girlfriends or potential wives are the only ones that are supposed to know."

"So... what does that make me?"

"A possible girlfriend?" Samantha smiled and Reid grabbed her hands. "How 'bout this... when we get back from this party, then me and you can be together."

"Deal."

"So... that's my secret." he looked her in the eyes. "Do you have any secrets?"

"No... I don't." she lied with a smile.

"Okay." he nodded.

Everyone walked into Samantha's room at two pm with their luggage. Samantha looked around and said "Where's Tyler?"

"He had this family thing." Pogue started. "He said to just text him the directions and he'll be there tomorrow."

She nodded and said "Okay... everyone ready? Let's go."

They walked out of her room, out of the building, and they saw a black limo parked in front of them.

"Who's limo?" asked Kate.

"Mine." Samantha smiled. "Come one." they followed her to the limo, then Marty got out and Samantha screamed. "Marty!!"

She ran up and gave him a hug. "Hello... Miss Dawson."

"I missed you, buddy."

They broke from the hug and said "I've missed you too."

"Okay... everyone, this is Marty, my awesome limo driver. Marty, this is." she pointed one by one. "Pogue, the giddy one is: Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Reid."

All of them exchanged their 'Hi's' and 'Hello's', then Marty put all the luggage into the truck as everyone piled in. After they got situated and Marty got into the drivers seat, he said "Where to, Miss Dawson?"

"Marty, you can call me Samantha or Sam."

"I prefer... Miss Dawson."

"Okay... well, Marty, take us to the penthouse."

"Okay." then he rolled up the window and drove off.

"Wow... I've never been in a limo before." Kate said all excited.

"Never?" asked Samantha.

"No... I want to for the prom of course."

"Yah!" Pogue said sarcastically, only to get smacked in the arm by Kate. "Ow... I was kidding."

Kate gave him a mean look, then she laughed, making everyone in the back of the limo laugh as well.


	13. I'm Your Daughter

**--Twelve--**

**--I'm Your Daughter****--**

It took Marty six hours to get to New York, instead of getting there in four and a half. They would stop for potty breaks or something to eat. But, Marty drove straight to Samantha's penthouse around eight thirty pm. All of them grabbed their luggage and even Marty helped with some of it.

"Wow... this place is nice." said Sarah walking out of the elevator in Awe.

"Thank you." Samantha said looking through her mail, then she put it all down. "You guys are welcome to sleep where ever you want and if you're hungry make yourselves at home."

"Okay, thanks, Sam." said Caleb plopping down on the couch.

Samantha went into her room to put her stuff in there and saw Reid laying on her bed, then he said "I found my spot to sleep."

She laughed and said "Okay, I'll be back."

"Where you going?" he said sitting up.

"I have to go meet Rufus and tell him I'm his daughter."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No... I'll be fine." she smiled at him. "Keep everyone entertained."

Reid sighed and said "Alright."

She grabbed the folder out of her suitcase, then walked out of her room, and said "Remember guys... and girls, make yourselves at home, you can have anything you want."

"Okay, thank you, Sam." Sarah yelled before Samantha walked into the elevator.

Samantha reached the lobby and walked out to her limo, and got in.

"Where to?"

"The Humphrey's... Marty."

"Okay." then Marty drove off. He drove for about five minutes, then stopped at a red light. "Miss Dawson, I'm sorry in advance."

"What are you talking about?" then her door opened and Chuck got in the limo next to her. "Oh..." Marty raised up the glass and drove off. "Hey."

"Hey... welcome back." he said.

"What are you doing, Chuck?"

"I wanted to see you." she gave him that 'don't-bullshit-me' look. "Okay... okay, I told Marty to pick me up so I can stop you from making a big mistake."

"What?"

"I over heard your conversation with Lily."

"Why didn't you tell me, you knew?"

"I don't know... but do you know what's going to happen when everyone finds out who you really are?"

"Chuck, it's not my fault... I'm innocent. Besides, Lily is the one who wants to tell everyone."

"I'm not saying that it's your fault."

"Well... it's not and I'm not even going to be around long enough to find out what happens." she said looking out the window.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"After this party, me and my friends are going back to Massachusetts."

"Why?"

"So... I can finish school."

"Sam, You can stay here with me."

Samantha started thinking about Reid, then said "I can't, Chuck."

Moments later, Marty stopped the car, lowered the glass, and said "We're here at the Humphrey's."

"Thank you, Marty... take Mr. Bass where ever he needs to go, then come back and pick me up."

"Okay... Miss Dawson."

As Samantha got out of the limo with the folder in her hand, Chuck was going to stop her, but he hesitated and let her go.

She went up to the loft, counted to three, then knocked on the door. Moments later, she came face to face with Rufus.

"Sam? Hello, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town?"

"I'm only here for the weekend." she smiled.

"Come in." she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Dan and Jenny are not here, they went to a movie."

"Good... but I didn't come here to see them, I came here to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, have you talked to Lily at all?"

Rufus sat down on the couch and said "Briefly... she told me there was a party tomorrow night and there was a surprise."

She sat down next to him and said "Okay... I wanted to tell you this first, before the party." she paused. "To prepare you."

Rufus looked at her with a confused look on his face and said "To prepare me for what, Sam?"

"Okay... you and Lily went to Hawaii almost nineteen years ago, right?"

"Um... yeah, how do you know that?"

"You left and she ended up staying, then my parents met her there, then eight and a half months or so after that, Lily came back to New York, right?"

"Sam... where are you going with this?"

"Okay... you need to see what's in this folder." he nodded, then she gave it to him.

Rufus looked through the folder. He saw the picture of Lily holding a baby, the picture of Alan and Emma holding the same baby, he read both certificates, the bank account statement, and the letter from Lily.

He looked at her with watery eyes and she said "Rufus... I'm your daughter."

"You... you're my daughter?" he was in shock.

"Yes and when I asked Lily about it, she didn't deny it. She was just telling me that she was sorry for giving me up."

"Wow... all this time I've known you, you were my daughter the whole time."

"Yeah, and I grew up with both you and Lily, and only she knew the truth. That's what this party is for... she wants everyone to know that I'm her daughter."

A second later, the door swung open, and in walked Dan, Jenny, Eric, and Vanessa. Samantha scrambled to put everything back into the folder.

"Hey, Dad... the movie was." Jenny paused. "Hey, Sam."

"Hello." she smiled and waved.

Jenny looked at Rufus and said "Dad... what's wrong?"

"Yeah, Dad, you look like you lost your puppy." Dan joked.

"Um..." Rufus started. "Lily has a surprise for everyone at the party and that's why Samantha is here."

"Yeah... Mom told me about the party, the other day." said Eric.

"So, how long are you here, Sam?" asked Vanessa.

"Just the weekend, then I'll go back to school." Rufus gave her that 'you-can't-leave look'. "But... we'll see what happens. I better get going, I'll see you all at the party."

"Bye, Sam." Rufus waved.

"Bye." she said, then she walked out of the loft, down to her limo, and got in. "Back to my place, Marty."

"Okay, Miss Dawson." then Marty drove off, then fifteen minutes later, he stopped at Samatha's place. Before she got out of the car, Marty spoke. "Mr. Bass got his own limo after you went up to the loft."

"Thanks, Marty... was he upset?"

"I don't think so... but Samantha." he said her name with a serious tone. "Mr. Bass loves you."

"What?" she said a little shocked to Marty calling her by her name, when he said he'd prefer Miss Dawson. "Um... I know he loves me."

"No... he really loves you."

"You know... I think that is the third time someone has said that to me."

"Before he got out of the limo, he was saying things about you and he said how can he be in love with his step-sister?"

"Chuck is in love with me?"

"Miss Dawson... how are you Mr. Bass' step-sister?"

"Marty, after this party... I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Marty... see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Dawson." then Samantha got out of the limo, walked into the building, got on the elevator, then walked into her penthouse.

She walked in and saw everyone, except for Reid watching TV. Kate looked over and said "Hey, Sam."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just gonna go to bed, good night."

"Good night, Sam." yelled Pogue, before she walked to her room.

When she opened the door, she saw rose petals all over, candles lit, and Reid laying on her bed.

"What's all this?" she asked.

Reid sat up, grabbed Samantha's hands pulling her towards him, and said " I'm not sure how tomorrow night at the party will be like... but you, Miss Dawson, are entitled to have one good night while you're here."

Samantha wanted to temporarily forget about everything going on. The whole issue with her new family, the issue with Nate and Tyler, and the issue with Chuck- her best friend since they were four years old, being in love with her.

She smiled, then Reid softly kissed Samantha on her lips. After a few minutes, she stopped and said "Shouldn't we lock the door?"

Reid smirked, flashed his eyes black to Use, and locked the door. "Done."

"You cheated." Reid just smirked, pulling Samantha on top of him. "So... what else can you do with these powers?"

Reid tapped his fingers to his chin, then said "Check this out." Reid flashed his eyes and Samantha felt a gust of wind. She looked down and saw that both of them were naked.

She gasped and yelled "Reid!"

He kissed her again, then flipped her over on her back. He looked into her eyes and said "You're so beautiful, Sam."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Reid." then seconds later, Reid planted his lips onto hers and made Samantha's night very special. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. My Daughter is Hurt

**--Thirteen--**

**--My Daughter is Hurt****--**

The next morning, Samantha got up around eight am and took a shower. When she was done, she walked out into her room just wearing a towel. Her phone rang a few seconds later. She looked and flashing on the screen was _"Chuck."_ So, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what, Chuck?"

"For telling you that it was a mistake to go tell Rufus, which I knew you were going to do."

Samantha sighed, then said "I had to tell him, he has the right to know."

"Well... no matter what I say, Lily is still going through with it."

"She wants everyone to know."

"Have you seen Nate?"

"Um... no, why?"

"He's been acting really strange, I'll just ask him what's up at the party."

"Yeah... you do that."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do, Chuck... you're my best friend."

"Okay... I'll see you later."

"Bye, Chuck." then she hung up. She started thinking about something, then called up Nate, STAT.

"Hey Sammy... what's up?" Nate asked yawning.

She turned around to see and make sure Reid was still asleep, then she walked to her balcony, and said "Nate... you can't come to the party tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because... if my friends see you, they'll think you're Tyler."

"Really?"

"Yeah... and I know neither of you want to risk it."

"No... not now."

"Question... Is Tyler older than you?"

"Yeah... by five minutes."

"Okay... Nate, I really want you at the party, but my friends will ask too many questions. It will just be a big mess."

"Yeah... okay."

"Also... Chuck was asking about you, give him a call and make up a story about why you can't make it."

"I will... thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

"So, I'll see you at the funeral?" she asked, twirling her hair through her finger.

"Yeah."

"Well... at least Tyler was nice enough to include you."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Sammy."

"Bye, Nate." then she hung up her phone. She turned around to walk back in her room and saw Reid looking pissed off and his bags in hand. "What are you doing, Reid?" she asked putting on her robe.

"You looked me right in my eyes and told me you didn't want any secrets between us and I told you my deepest darkest secret. A secret that could possibly get me killed, if the wrong people knew about it, and now you're keeping a secret away from me about my best friend."

"Reid." she paused. "I want to tell you... but it's not my place to tell." Samantha's eyes started to water.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No, Reid... Tyler wants to be the one to tell you."

"Okay... but will you tell me anyway?"

She shook her head and said "I can't."

"Un. Fuckin. Believe. Able." he paused after every word. "You know what? After your party and when you're with your new family, you might as well stay here. The hell with you." then he walked out of her bedroom and slammed the door. Samantha collapsed on her bed crying.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on her door. "Go away!" she yelled.

She looked up and saw Chuck. He saw her crying, shut the door, and rushed over to her side, then said "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Where's everyone?"

"There is nobody here... just you and me." more tears fell from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sat up with her face inches away from his and said "Chuck... do you love me?"

"Of course, I do."

"No, I mean... really love me?"

"Yes."

"Show me." she whispered.

"What?"

"Show me how much you love me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and said "Yes."

He was looking into her eyes, ready to kiss her, then said "Are you sure, Sam?"

She pulled Chuck on top of her with his face inches away from her lips and said "Yes, Chuck."

He moved the hair out of her face, then slowly kissed her. Within minutes, Chuck's clothes were coming off, so was Samantha's robe and towel. Then for over two hours, Chuck gently showed Samantha how much he loved her. Afterwards, she was laying there in Chuck's arms feeling guilty for sleeping with Chuck when she likes Reid so much. She just wanted to hurry up and fix things between her and Reid and get back to her new life in Ipswich.

Chuck sat up and said " Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I have to get going... Bart has this big meeting at the Palace." Samantha just nodded. "But, I'll see you at the party."

"Okay... bye, Chuck." he gave her a kiss, then walked out of her room.

After Chuck left, Samantha wrapped herself in her sheets and went into her bathroom. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. She felt so ashamed, guilty, and she felt so disgusted with herself. Plus all these different secrets were clouding her thoughts and driving her insane, she couldn't take it anymore.

Rufus was going to stop by Samantha's and talk to her before the party. He stepped off the elevator and said "Sam?" he looked around, but didn't see or hear her. All he heard was the shower running, so he followed where it was coming from. He walked into a big bedroom, which he figured was Samantha's. "Sam?" he said again, but got no response.

Rufus felt like there was something wrong in the pit of his stomach. He peeked into the bathroom and saw the mirror broken, then he looked down and saw Samantha on the ground, with blood on her. "Sam! Wake up! Come on, Sam!" she wasn't moving, so Rufus immediately picked her up and took her down the elevator.

Luckily, Marty was outside waiting for Samantha. He looked up and saw Rufus carrying Samantha wrapped up in a sheet, then said "What happened?"

"I don't know." Marty opened the door for Rufus, then Rufus got in the limo. "Drive to the emergency room, now."

"I'm on it." Marty said shutting the door, getting in, and driving off to the hospital as fast as he could.

Marty got there in record time and parked right in front of the doors. Rufus got out of the limo carefully while Samantha was still unconscious, and said "Marty... do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Go back to Sam's and grab her cell phone for me, can you bring it back?"

"Yeah..." Marty was walking toward the drivers side. "I'll be right back." he got in and drove off, back to Samantha's.

Rufus frantically ran into the emergency room, yelling "Help me! Someone help me!!"

A nurse ran up to him and said "What's the problem?" another nurse brought a gurney and Rufus laid Samantha on it.

"My..." he looked at Samantha moving the hair out of her face. "My daughter... is hurt."


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**--Fourteen--**

**--The Truth Comes Out****--**

Rufus sat there, scared out of his mind in the waiting room to hear news on his 'new-found' daughter. He had grasped the thought that Samantha was his little girl and he wanted and needed her to be okay.

Ten minutes later, Marty came back with Samantha's cell phone and said "Is Miss Dawson okay? How is she?" Rufus could tell that Marty cared a great deal for Samantha.

Rufus took the phone and said "They haven't told me anything yet... the doctors are checking her in and examing her."

"Oh..." Marty looked down for a few seconds. "I have to get going, my wife called. When you get the news on Miss Dawson, could you give me a call?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Marty shook his hand. "My number is in her phone."

"Okay... thanks for bringing us here."

"It's what I do... I take Miss Dawson anywhere she wants to go." Marty said lightening up the mood. "I gotta get going. Bye, Mr. Humphrey."

"Bye, Marty." then Marty left the hospital.

About five minutes later, a doctor walked into the waiting room, and said "Party for Miss Dawson."

Rufus stood to his feet and said "Yes, she's my daughter... how is she?"

"I'm Dr. Roberts, I'm the attending on her case." he looked at the chart in his hands. "Okay... Miss Dawson is still unconscious, but we managed to stop the bleeding from her wrist and closed the wound." he turned the page. "We also had to pump her stomach because she took a big amout of vicodin, but other than that... she should make a full recovery."

"Good." Rufus let out a breath of relief.

"I have a question." Dr. Roberts paused to think. "Has your daughter had any suicidal tendancies before?"

"No... she hasn't. She's always happy, carefree, and she's around people who love and care about her. I don't know why she would do something like this." Rufus paused. "It's so... not her."

Dr. Roberts nodded and said "Well, when Miss Dawson gets out of here, I'm going to have her see a psychiatrist. Every Tuesdays and Thursdays for the next two months."

"Okay... whatever helps her."

Dr. Roberts wrote on a piece of paper, gave it to Rufus, and said "Here's the address of where the office is located."

"Thank you, Doctor." he folded it and put it in his pocket. "Can I go see her now?"

"Yes, she is at the end of this hallway. We're going to keep her overnight to observe her, then she can go home tomorrow."

"Thanks again." then Dr. Roberts directed Rufus in the direction to go. Samantha was in room #134, he walked in and saw her laying helpless in the hospital bed, hooked up to machines, with her left wrist bandaged. His little girl was hurt and in pain, he wanted to know why.

Rufus sat down on the recliner next to Samantha's bed, just staring at her. He wasn't ready to call anyone yet and tell them the news. He just wanted to spend some time alone with her. Five minutes later, he snapped out of his daze when Samantha's phone started to ring. He looked at it and on the screen it flashed _"Reid"_ on the front. So, he answered it.

"Yeah... hello?"

"Hi... is Sam there?"

"Who's this?"

"Reid. I'm Sam's friend from school."

"Oh, this is her father, Rufus." he paused. "Samantha is here, but she's in the hospital right now."

"What happened?"

"She done something and I found her in the bathroom unconscious, then I brought her to the hospital."

"Oh... no, what hospital are you at?"

"Bellevue, in Manhattan."

"Okay, thank you sir." then Reid hung up the phone. Rufus pushed the end button and sat there looking at Samantha.

Twenty minutes later, Rufus decided that it was time to tell everyone. He sent _"Samantha is at the Bellevue Hospital. There was an accident. She's in room #134."_ to Lily, Serena, Chuck, Nate, Dan, Blair, Eric, and Vanessa. After that, he sat in the recliner waiting for everyone to get there.

Within ten minutes, everyone basically got there at the same time. Lily walked in the room first with a worried look on her face. She saw Samantha in the hospital bed and gasped.

"Rufus... what happened?"

Chuck got closer and walked over on the other side of the hospital bed, looking at her, wanting to cry. The woman he loves is hurt in the hospital bed. He sat down and held her hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

For ten minutes, Rufus explained everything that he knew to them and everything the doctor told him. They were all in shock, because none of them ever thought in a million years that Samantha would do that to herself.

Rufus sat back in the recliner with his arms crossed, then he said "Maybe now... is a good time to tell everyone, Lily."

Lily snapped her head up at Rufus and said "Tell them what?"

"You know what? They have a right to know... and Samantha told me last night."

"Now is not the time." she snapped.

"Now... is the perfect time."

"Tell us what, Mom?" asked Serena.

Chuck just shook his head, then Lily took a big breath, and said "Samantha's real name is Hannah. She was born in Hawaii, September 9, 1990, and she's mine and Rufus' daughter."

"What!?!?!?" yelled Blair, Serena, Jenny, and Dan in unison. While Nate, Vanessa, and Eric's jaw dropped and Chuck had rested his head by Samantha's side.

"Okay... let me explain." Lily paused to take another deep breath. "Me and Rufus took off to Hawaii. Both of us were having relationship problems and found comfort in each other."

"No, details please." Serena said with a disgusted look on her face.

Lily frowned, then started again. "Rufus left back to New York and I stayed for a while. I found out I was pregnant with her." Lily pointed to Samantha. "And I ended up staying longer. I told my best friends Emma and Alan that they could adopt her."

"Why?" asked Dan.

"Because Emma and Alan were unable to have any kids. So I had Samantha and she was eight and a half weeks premature. I named her Hannah, but after Emma and Alan adopted her, they changed her name to Samantha."

A few seconds later, the door opened and Reid and Pogue walked in.

"Is this Samantha's room?" asked Reid and Chuck lifted his head up to see who came in the room.

"Were you the one I talked to on the phone?" asked Rufus.

"Yeah... I'm Reid and this is Pogue, we go to school with Sam." Reid paused and looked over at Samantha. He thought he could easily Use to take her pain away, but there was too many witnesses. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Chuck snapped and glared at him.

As upset as Blair was, she couldn't help to notice how cute Pogue was. Reid looked over at Nate and raised his eyebrow, Nate just looked down at the ground.

"Um." Reid started. "We'll come and visit Sam later, but if she wakes up, can you tell her that I'm sorry for the things I said." He pulled a dozen roses from behind them and set them on the counter. "Thank you." then Reid and Pogue left the room.

Chuck was pissed. He wanted to know who this 'Reid' guy was, bringing her roses and he was going to find out what 'things' were said between them. He rested his head back down, plottin'.

"So." Serena started. "I grew up with Samantha as my best friend and she was my sister the whole time."

"Look... I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can tell Sam or Rufus and even you all, that I am truly sorry for keeping this you." Lily was on the brink of tears, but she held them back.

"Wow... she's really our sister." Eric said pointing between himself, Serena, Dan, and Jenny.

"Yeah." Rufus nodded. "Half sister."

"So, was that the surprise... at the party?" asked Blair.

Lily nodded and said "Yes... I was going to tell everyone that Sam is my daughter."

"Okay, Mom... not to change the subject, but once Grandma CeCe finds out about this, she'll hit the roof."

"Serena, I don't care if my mother finds out or what she thinks." Lily gave Rufus a smile, he nodded and smiled back.


	16. I'm Done With You

**--Fifteen--**

**--I'm Done With You****--**

Twenty minutes later, Rufus called up Marty to tell him the news. Marty was relieved and told Rufus that he'll pick Samantha up from the hospital when she is released. A little bit later, Samantha's eyes started to flutter. Once she focused her eyes, she was greeted with a bunch of concerned faces looking at her.

Lily grabbed her other hand and said "Honey, are you okay?"

"Um... yeah. How did I get here?" Samantha asked looking around.

Lily smiled and said "Your father brought you to the hospital."

"They know?" Samantha asked and looked over at Rufus and he nodded, then she looked at Serena, Dan, Eric, and Jenny then they nodded at her too.

"I've never had a sister before." joked Dan.

"Hey!" Jenny said smacking him on the arm.

"I meant... older sister." Dan said rubbing the spot where Jenny hit him.

Samantha giggled, then looked over and saw the roses on the counter across from her. "Where did those roses come from?"

"Your friend, Reid brought them." said Vanessa.

"Reid was here?"

"Yeah, Sam... and let me tell you, that guy he was with." Blair paused. "He was a hottie."

"Who?"

"He had chin length, dirty blonde hair."

"Oh... that was Pogue."

"Well, who ever he was... he was a hottie." Blair smirked.

"What did Reid want?" asked Samantha.

"He said that he was coming back and that he was sorry for the things that he said and left." said Serena.

"I really need to talk to him." Samantha said shaking her head.

Chuck's jealousy kicked in and he said "For what? And what did he say to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Chuck just glared at her and she could tell there was pain in his eyes. She turned her attention to everyone else. "So... he is definently coming back, right?"

"He told us he was." said Jenny.

"Good... because I really need to talk to him." Chuck noticed how Samantha's face lit up when they would talk about that 'Reid' guy. It got his blood boiling.

"We're glad you're okay." said Nate. Samantha's eyes widened and she looked at Nate. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah... um, what happened?" she asked. Rufus told her everything, then after, she broke into tears. "I'm so sorry. I was upset, because there is just too much stuff going on and I didn't know how to handle it. I know it's not an excuse, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have talked to someone." Lily suggested.

"I know... but nobody was around." Samantha said shaking her head.

Lily gave her a hug and said "Everything will be okay."

A few hours later, everyone left to go fix Samantha's place for her 'Welcome Home/Get Well' party, except for Serena and Blair, and Chuck disappeared somewhere. Blair and Serena were at the cafeteria getting some ice cream for Samantha.

There was a knock on Samantha's door, she looked over, and said "Come in."

Seconds later, Reid and Pogue walked in and Pogue said "Hey, Sam."

"Hey guys... what's up?"

Pogue smiled and said "Nothing much, just though we'd stop by to see if you were okay."

"Thank you." then Samantha and Reid locked eyes, Pogue noticed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute. You get better, Sam... we have school on Monday."

She smiled and said "Thanks for reminding me about school." she playfully rolled her eyes, then Pogue walked out and sat down on a chair outside the room.

Reid walked closer to Samantha and said "Sam... I just want to say that I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that, this morning."

"Reid..."

"Let me finish... whatever Tyler is keeping from us, it was for a reason and I know he'll tell me, but he trusts you."

"Yes, he does."

Reid sat down next to the hospital bed, gently grabbed Samantha's hand, and said "Can you forgive me?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"You bring my friends back for my 'welcome home/get well' party."

"Deal." he kissed her hand. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then told Reid everything that Rufus told her and what happened that morning, but she left out the part about her and Chuck.

Blair and Serena came back from the cafeteria empty handed and Blair said "I'm ready to bust Sam out of this place and go to Baskin Robbins for some real ice cream."

Serena laughed and said "She does love that place."

"So... how are you feeling about all of this?"

"Well, growing up with her, I've always thought about her like a sister, like I do with you... I just never thought she'd actually_ be_ my sister."

"Yeah, it's crazy, huh?" Blair stopped Serena from walking. "S... hottie, twelve o'clock."

"What?" then Serena looked over at the guy she saw eariler, sitting in a chair. "Oh... go talk to him."

"On it." Blair said in a sing-song voice. They walked over to Pogue, standing in font of him. "Hi, excuse me... are you Sam's friend from eariler?"

Pogue looked up and said "Yeah... I'm Pogue."

"Nice meeting you... this is Serena, Sam's sister and I'm one of Sam's best friends, I'm Blair." she said with a twinkle in her eye. "So, where does Sam go to school."

"Spencer Academy."

"Where does she stay?" asked Serena.

"At the dorms."

"Eww... dorms?" Blair said with a disgusted look on her face. "Do you stay there too?"

"No... I got my own place. Maybe, you should come visit Sam sometime." he said with a smirk and Blair blushed.

While Blair and Serena were talking to Pogue, they didn't notice Chuck walk into Samantha's room. He cleared his throat to make himself known in the room.

Samantha and Reid looked over and she quickly let go of Reid's hand, then said "Chuck..." she saw the look on his face and he didn't look too happy, he was just glaring at Reid. "What are you doing here?"

Chuck looked at her and said "I stopped by to see you, because I need to talk to you."

"Uh... sure." she turned to Reid. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Reid nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and said "Okay, bye." then Reid walked out of the room, Chuck death glared him the whole way.

Once Reid was out of the room, Chuck walked over to Samantha and sat down next to her. Before he could say anything, Blair and Serena busted through the room.

"Why did the hottie leave?" Blair asked, then she saw Chuck. "Oh... that's why."

"Yeah, I'm here now... I'll take care of Sam."

"You better, Chuck." Serena said pointing her finger at him.

"Always, Sis." Serena rolled her eyes, then walked out of the room with Blair. He turned to look at Samantha and she had a weird look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... what's up?"

"What exactly happened this morning?" Samantha didn't say anything. "When I left... you were fine."

She started thinking about Reid, then said "Could we not talk about this right now?"

"Fine... then who were those guys that stopped by?"

"My friends."

"Who are they?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know."

She crossed her arms over her chest, raised her eyebrow, and said "Why?"

Chuck just glared at her, then said "How come you didn't call me and tell me what was going on with you. I would have been there for you." he changed the subjuct.

"Chuck, I just found out my world was turned upside down. I didn't know who to talk to or who to call."

"You still could have called me... I would have been there in a flash."

"Answer me a question, Chuck." she paused to think. "I recall you telling me that you overheard mine and Lily's conversation when I was on my way to tell Rufus." Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but Samantha spoke again. "And you came down to my school... so what I'm saying is... you knew, but you said nothing and did nothing to help me or be there for me."

Chuck was silent for a minute, then he said "I was in shock."

"Still? Even when you came and saw me?"

"I wanted to see if you'd tell me and you didn't... I'm sorry I should have told you I knew, so you didn't have to go through this alone."

"I wasn't alone... I had Reid." Chuck was fried at that comment, he just sat there with an angry/sad look on his face. Minutes later, Samantha grabbed her phone to text Nate to be with her at the hospital.

"Who was that? Reid?" She could sense the jealousy in his voice.

She winced at him and said "Would you stop acting like that."

"What?" Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "I don't trust him."

"Well... I do."

"What's his last name?"

She crossed her arms over her chest again and said "Why Chuck? So, you can dig into his life, find out the goods, then find a way destroy him?"

"What are you talking about?" he gave her a funny look.

"Don't play stupid with me, you know damn well what I'm talking about. I know you probably better than you know yourself and that's the type of thing you would do."

"Not all the time."

She nodded and said "Okay... what really happened to my boyfriend, Jax?"

"He went to jail."

"But why?" Chuck didn't say anything. "I'll tell you why and refesh your memory... I don't know what possessed you to dig into his past and in his life and because of all that information you 'got' on him, put him in jail."

Chuck's eyes widened, then he said "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter... that's irrelevant. But, even though me and Jax were together for only a few years... and you and I have been best friends way longer." she paused. "I let it go." Chuck was staring at her with a guilty look in his face. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt because I love you and you were my best friend."

"Sam..." Chuck started, but Samantha cut him off.

"Leave. Reid. Alone. He did nothing to you and if you do anything to him or my friends." She paused, and her eyes started to water. "I'm done with you, Chuck... for good."

Seconds later, Nate walked in and said "Hey guys."

Samantha smiled and Chuck said "What are you doing here, Nate?"

"Sammy asked me to be here with her."

Chuck looked at Samantha, but she wasn't even looking at him. He did see a few tears fall down her cheeks, then he got up and said "Fine... I'll leave." Chuck took one last look at Samantha, then left the room.


	17. Three Heart to Hearts

**--Sixteen--**

**--Three Heart to Hearts****--**

Nate walked over to Samantha's bed and sat down on the recliner looking confused. "What was that about?"

Samantha sighed and said "That was Chuck... being Chuck."

"Are you mad at him or something?"

"Kind of."

"What happened?"

"Chuck knew about me being Lily's daughter, he overheard our conversation the night I found out about it." she paused. "He even came and saw me and failed to mention that he knew."

"Oh... I see. Why didn't he tell you?"

"I don't know and he tried to stop me when I went to go tell Rufus."

"You know Chuck cares about you."

She looked away and said "I know."

"And if I'm not mistaken... he loves you." Samantha didn't say anything, she looked down at her hands. "And I know you love him too."

"Nate... I don't love him like that."

"Who you trying to convince... me or you? You might not admit it or realize it, but I know you do."

She shook her head, then mumbled "No, I don't." Nate laughed and Samantha looked over at Nate. "I know about what he did to Jax." Nate's laughter slowly died down. "Did you know about that too?"

"Not really." Nate shook his head. "Chuck didn't tell me anything."

"Not really? So, he said nothing to you about it?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"That he didn't trust him."

"That's it?"

"He was plotting to do something, but I didn't know what, until after the fact."

"Oh."

"He did it, because he loves you. I think he's loved you a long time."

"Nate..." she said shaking her head.

He cut her off and said "Anyway... Rufus said that you have to see a psychiatrist?"

"Yeah... how am I supposed to do that here, when I live in Massachusetts?"

"You're going back?"

"I don't know yet."

"Rufus will be crushed."

"Yeah, I have to talk to him about it."

"Oh yeah... I think your friends saw me."

"Oh no... what happened?"

"Well." Nate started. "That guy, Reid looked at me funny, but I don't think the other guy paid attention... he was just checking out Blair as soon as he entered the room."

"She does have that effect on everybody."

"Yeah."

"But, if Reid saw you then... that could be a problem." she started thinking. "All my friends are coming back, so you can't be at the party."

"I'm not... I'll probably go to a movie or something."

"You do that." she smiled at him. "So, when did you meet Tyler?"

"That day I was at your school. I don't know how he got my number and I didn't believe him at first, but when I went over there and saw him, it was all true."

"Oh... so, do you know any dirt on Tyler?"

"Like what, Sam?"

"I don't know... anything. You both talked, right?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me any 'dirt', he just told me stuff about school, where he wants to go to college, how our mother was like, and if I ever needed him for anything, then he'd help me out."

"Oh... what would he help you out with?"

"Just anything and anything financial."

Samantha laughed and said "Like you need it, Mr. Moneybags."

"He was being nice."

"I know, Nate... Tyler is a nice guy, both of you have that quality."

"I guess."

"So, that's all you know about him?"

"Yeah... why do you know something?"

"No... Silly, that's why I'm asking you." she lied and bit her lip, hoping he didn't know Tyler's secret.

Nate shook his head and said "No... just what I told you, is all I know about him."

"What I don't get is... how did you end up with the Archibald's?" she said changing the subject.

"I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't ask... Sam, somethings are better left unsaid."

"You're right." she nodded.

"So, how long do you want me to stay with you?"

"All night. I don't want to be alone."

"I think I can do that."

"Ha-ha." Samantha said rolling her eyes.

Samantha fell asleep around nine thirty pm. Nate covered her up with the blanket, then watched a little TV before he fell asleep himself. The next morning, Nate got woken up by someone tapping him on the arm. He looked up to see who it was, trying to adjust his eyes.

"Rufus?" he whispered. "What time is it?"

"It's eight."

"Oh." Nate yawned.

"You stayed with Sam the whole night?"

"Yeah, her and Chuck got into an argument, so I took over."

"Oh, okay... if you don't mind, I'd like to be with her when she wakes up."

"Oh... no problem." Nate stood to his feet. "Just tell her that I'll see her later."

"Thanks, Nate."

"Your welcome." then as Nate left the room, Rufus sat down next to Samantha.

An hour later, Samantha's eyes started to flutter. She opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Good morning."

"Oh... hey." Samantha said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, but I'll feel better once I get out of here." she moved around a little to get comfortable. "So, when can I get out?"

"I'll ask the nurse when she comes in here."

She nodded and said "Where's Nate?"

"He went home a little bit ago, but he said he'd see you later."

"Oh."

"Sam, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Look, I'm not expecting you to call me Dad right away or at all even, but it's up to you. It won't bother me one bit."

"That's fine... but, it will take me time to adjust that you and Lily are my parents."

"I know." Rufus nodded.

"So, how is Dan and Jenny?"

"They're happy about it, happy that you're their sister." Smamntha nodded. "So, are you planning on going back to Massachusetts? What's your plan?" Her smiled turned into a frown, she didn't want to talk about this yet.

She sighed and said "Well, I really don't know. I was going to go back, but I have to see that looney doctor two days out of the week, but think I can find a doctor out there."

"But, will you come back?"

"Yeah, eventaully."

Rufus nodded and said "Okay... as long as I know you are coming back."

"I will, I mean... I can't stay away."

"Nope... you have family here." she nodded.

Around noon o'clock, Serena and Blair brought Samantha some clothes to change into, visited for a while, then went back to fixing up the party. A little bit later, a nurse came in to bring Samantha her discharge papers. Rufus waited outside of the room til she got dressed. The girls had picked out for her to wear: cute navy blue sweats, a white tank top, a matching hoodie, and navy blue and white Nikes.

After she got dressed her and Rufus went outside. Samantha almost got tackled to the ground by Marty. He gave her a hug and didn't let go, then said "I'm so glad you're okay, Miss Dawson."

"Thanks, Marty." they broke from the hug. "I'm better now."

"You scared the shit out of me, girl." Marty said half joking- half serious.

"I'm sorry... I'll never do it again."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Marty."

"How about we get to Sam's." suggested Rufus.

"Of course." Marty smiled, then got in the drivers side while Rufus and Samantha got in. "We'll be there in a flash."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miss Dawson."

"Hey. Marty?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best."

"Thank you."

"Feel free to come up to the party and mingle a little."

"Okay, Miss Dawson, I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay." then Marty drove off to Samantha's place.


	18. Welcome Home Party

**--Seventeen--**

**--Welcome Home Party---**

Marty parked the limo in the front of the building. Samantha and Rufus got out as Marty grabbed her things out of the trunk.

"Miss Dawson?"

She turned around and said "Yeah, Marty?"

"I'm really glad you're okay and I might stop by the party."

"Okay," she nodded. 'See you later." then as Samantha and Rufus walked inside, Marty took off.

Samantha stepped off the elevator first, then heard everyone scream "Welcome home!"

Samantha had a hug grin, then said "Thanks you guys!"

"No problem, we're glad you're okay." Blair yelled.

Samantha made her rounds giving everyone hugs and telling them "Hello." she looked over and saw Chuck out on the balcony with a drink in hand. She walked out and stood next to him.

"What do you want, Sam?" he didn't even look at her.

"I wanted to say that... I'm sorry, for whatever I said to you yesterday." Chuck didn't say anything. "Chuck, stop acting like this, I said I was sorry."

He looked over at her and said "Will you leave me alone, so I can finish my scotch?" Samantha winced at him. "It would be so much easier if you were done with me already, so just get it over with."

Samantha couldn't believe he just said that. His words made her heart break and she felt more upset than she should of been. Like he pulled her heart out and stepped on it a million times. She figured he was drunk and it was the alcohol talking. Her eyes started to water, then as Chuck looked at her, a few tears went down her cheeks. She just turned around and walked back inside. Samantha made a mad dash to the bathroom, so nobody could see that she was crying.

She was in there for a good five minutes, so she could calm down. After she felt that she could face everyone, she walked out into the livingroom with a fake smile. Seconds later; Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate walked out of the elevator. Reid gave Samantha a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She turned around and said "Everyone... these are my friends from my school." she pointed one by one. "This is Caleb, Reid, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate. Guys... this is everyone."

All of them said their "Hi's and Hello's" and the party was in full swing.

Lily and Rufus walked up to them and said "Hi... I'm Samantha's mom, Lily and this is her father, Rufus. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." said Sarah.

Lily smiled and said "Make yourselves at home."

Caleb nodded and said "Thank you." then Lily and Rufus walked into the kitchen.

"So... no Tyler?" asked Samantha, but already knowing the answer, but got a glare from Reid.

"He has this family thing and he's not sure if he'll make it." explained Caleb. "Are you going back to school with us?"

"Yes, Caleb." Samantha said with a smile.

As the day went on, all Samantha could think about was Chuck. She hated the fact that he was mad at her, she just wanted to fix things between them. She got pulled out of thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Reid, but for some reason, she wanted it to be Chuck.

"Are we going back to the dorms tonight?" Reid whispered.

"Yeah."

"Okay... I'll ride with you." she looked at him confused. "Oh... I didn't tell you?" she shook her head. "I brought your car and Caleb drove Tyler's hummer."

"Oh." she nodded.

A little bit later, Reid was still holding Samantha. She looked over and saw Chuck glaring at her as he finished the last of his scotch. He slammed it on the table, then made a bee line over to Samantha. He grabbed her hurt wrist and pulled her towards the elevator.

"We need to talk, now." he said in a serious tone.

"Ow, Chuck." before the elevator door closed, she popped her head back out. "Be back in a flash." Chuck pressed the lobby button, then pressed the stop button a few seconds later, to stop the whole thing. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You tell me."

"I think I recall you telling me to get it over with and be done with you... is that what you really want?"

"No, but what the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she was checking her stitches.

"That guy... Reid all over you."

"Jealous much?" Chuck got closer to her, backing her up into the corner of the elevator. As close as he was to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Chuck..."

"Why was he hugging all over you?"

"Chuck... we're friends."

"Don't fuckin lie to me... friends don't hang on each other like that." he slammed his fist into the wall next to her head, making Samantha jump. "Now, tell me."

"Chuck, you're scaring me. Please stop." Samantha was on the verge of tears.

"I love you, Sam... why can't you love me back?"

"Chuck... I... " she started and all of a sudden, Chuck's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he passed out, then he fell on the ground.

Samantha pressed the lobby button, then when it went down to the bottom floor, she ran out trying to get some help. She saw her limo and asked Marty to help her with Chuck. Marty carried the passed out Chuck and put him in the limo.

"Marty... take him to his place, so he can sleep it off."

"Okay, Miss Dawson." Marty paused. "I don't think I'll make it to the party."

"Why?"

"One of the kids is sick."

"Oh... no. I hope they get better. Tell you what, after you drop off Chuck, go and take care of your family."

"Okay."

"And I will see you when I get back."

Marty gave her a hug and said "See ya!." then as Marty got into the limo to drive away, Samantha went into the elevator, back to her party.

She was so worried about Chuck and wanted to help him and be there for him, but with him being drunk, she was afraid that he might hurt her or something. The elevator door opened and she put on a happy face. Reid walked up to her with a funny look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lily walked up to her and said "What happened?"

"Me and Chuck got into a disagreement, but he left." Samantha looked at Reid and he gave her that 'you're-lying' look.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lily.

"Yeah." Samantha lied. She didn't want anyone to know what happened with her and Chuck. She just wanted to get this party over with and go back to the dorms.

It was around eight pm when Samantha was getting ready to leave. She said her 'goodbyes' to all of her friends, Lily, and Rufus. Then told them that they can stay at her place when ever they want and Samantha told them that she'd be back soon.

While Reid was driving Samantha's car, she was quiet and staring out the window, thinking about Chuck. She got pulled out of her thoughts when Reid spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"You've been saying that all day, but I know you're not fine. Something is bothering you."

"Reid... I told you, I'm fine."

"Sam... something happened while you and Chuck were in the elevator."

"We just got into an arguement, he was drinking, and I told him to go sleep it off."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yes, Reid." he just nodded, then left it at that.

He kept quiet for an hour, then he spoke again, "I think Blair likes Pogue." Samantha gave Reid a weird look and laughed. "What?" he said innocently.

"Wow... that was random. But yeah, she thinks he's a hottie."

"I saw her flirting with him... in front of Kate."

Samantha giggled, then said "Let me tell you something you might not know about Blair. She's an only child, she is rich, and extremely spoiled. So, if Blair wants something or has her mind set on something or someone... then nothing or no one can stop her."

"Oh." Reid nodded. "You know, there was a guy at the hospital that looked oddly familiar."

"Oh really? Hmm." she said looking out the window, because she knew he was talking about Nate.

Reid got to the dorms three an a half hours later. He parked Samantha's car in her spot then walked her to her room. She wanted to be alone, so she told Reid goodnight, then walked into her room.


	19. You Love Chuck?

**--Eighteen--**

**--You Love Chuck?---**

After Samantha shut her door, she turned on the light. As she put her stuff on the desk, she noticed a body laying in her bed. "Hello?"

"Turn off the light!" she knew that voice.

"Chuck?" she walked over to her bed. "What are you doing in my room? Better yet... what are you doing in Massachusetts?" He sat up and looked at her. "Well?" she said waiting for his answer.

"After Marty dropped me off at my place, I had my driver bring me over here."

"Why?"

"I knew you were coming back here and I wanted to tell you that I was sorry... for the way I acted."

"Um... you could of did that with a text or a phone call or an email."

"Yeah, but those didn't have the same effect like saying it face to face."

She sat down next to him and said "Chuck, the whole time I've know you... you have never scared me like that before."

"I'm so sorry... I was drunk and upset." he was reaching over to hold her hand, but she moved it away. Chuck could see the fear in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Maybe... you should go." she said looking down.

"Fine, I'll go." he stood up. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know, maybe this weekend." Chuck started walking towards the door. Before he turned the knob to open it, she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Chuck... wait."

He slowly turned around and said "What?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but stood there, looking into his eyes. A minute later, she spoke. "Um... never mind. I'll see you later." he nodded and left. Samantha shut her door, slid down to the ground, and started to cry. Five minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She was hoping it was Chuck, but when she opened the door it was Tyler.

"Sam... are you okay?"

"Yeah." she wiped her tears away. "I'm fine. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure... come in." he walked in and shut the door behind him as Samantha sat down on her bed.

"Two things... The funeral is on Friday at ten in the morning and you might want to talk to Nate."

"Why?"

"He was telling me that he didn't want anyone to know about our mother."

"I can talk to him... I'll have everyone come here on Thursday to see both of you"

"That would be cool." Tyler said sitting down. "So, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she looked down. "Me and Chuck got into a fight earlier."

"Are you in love with him?"

She snapped her head up and said "What?"

"Are you in love with him?" he asked again.

She looked at him like he was crazy, then said "Deja vu."

"What do you mean?"

"Nate said almost the same thing to me."

"Well... do you?" she stared at Tyler with a blank look. "Okay, what gets said in this room... stays in this room. If I can trust you about this thing about me and Nate, then you can trust me not to say anything about what is said in this room."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"So... do you?" Tyler asked again.

"I don't know... I mean, I like Reid and haven't known him that long. But, on the other hand, I've known Chuck almost my whole life. I'm just confused."

"You should just follow your heart... who ever it may be. But, to me... it sounds like you do love Chuck."

She gave Tyler a weak smile, then said "You're right." she paused. "I'll follow my heart."

"Okay." Tyler smiled.

"So... why did your parents give up Nate?"

"Because my father didn't want a child with no pow--" he stopped talking, covering his mouth.

"Tyler... it's okay. I know all about you guys having the power."

His eyes widened and said "How do you know?"

"Reid told me. But, don't worry... I won't say anything to anybody."

"Good, because Caleb would have a cow."

"So... I've heard." she nodded. "But only you and Reid knows that I know."

"We'll keep it that way."

Samantha nodded and said "So, why didn't they want Nate?"

"My father didn't want a child with no powers, since I was born first and I got them."

"Oh... okay."

Tyler stood up and said "I'm gonna get going... I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Samantha walked him to the door and said "Good night, Tyler."

He hugged her and said "Good night." then Tyler went up to his room, while Samantha locked her door and laid on her bed, thinking about Chuck until she fell asleep.

It was a Thursday afternoon. Samantha was playing on her laptop. That Tuesday and earlier that day, she saw her looney doctor, her name was: Dr. Williams. During those two sessions, Samantha didn't talk that much, she wasn't ready to.

But, during that whole week, all Samantha thought about was Chuck. She hardly hung out with Reid or even talked to him at school or even hung out with him at Nicky's. She also hasn't talked to Chuck on the phone or heard from him at all.

Then, Samantha convinced Nate to include everyone about his mother's funeral. Both him and Tyler were waiting for everyone to get there to see them both.

Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Reid, and Kate got there first. Ten minutes later; Blair, Serena, Chuck, Vanessa, Dan, Eric, and Jenny arrived. All of them were confused as to why all of them were there.

Chuck was getting impatient and said "Why are we even here? I have girls to audition for Victrola and you know, they're willing to do anything to work there." he smirked as Samantha looked at him incredulously.

Samantha couldn't believe he just said that, she wanted to punch that smirk off his face, then she said "There's a reason why all of you are here. There's something you all should know." she looked over to her bathroom. "Come out, guys." they were confused, then Tyler walked out first.

"Nate... what are you doing here?" asked Blair. "And what's up with your hair?"

Tyler laughed as Nate walked out of the bathroom, standing next to Tyler. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. They couldn't believe that there were two of them and identical, except for their hair-do's.

"Two?" was all that came out of Reid's mouth.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded. "I didn't even know about Nate, till our mother died."

"And Tyler figured that I had a right to know." said Nate.

"The funeral is tomorrow at ten and that is why all of you are here." said Samantha.

Nate looked at his friends and said "I wanted all the people I care about to be here with me."

"We love you, Nate... of course we're here for you." Serena smiled at him.

"The same goes for me." said Tyler.

"Yeah, we're here for you too, buddy." said Reid.

For the next couple of hours, Tyler and Nate explained everything that they knew, everything about the situation, to all of them. None of them were mad for keeping the secret, they were okay with it, but still shocked.

"Where are we staying?" Blair started. "Because, I refuse to sleep on the floor or stay at a nasty motel."

"We'll go to my place. It's big enough for all of us." offered Caleb.

"Okay... let's go then." Samantha said grabbing a duffle bag.

After Samantha packed what she needed for the funeral, all of them headed over to Caleb's. Samantha took Serena, Blair, Vanessa, and Jenny in her car, following Caleb car, Tyler's hummer, and Chuck's limo.

"So..." Blair started. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Nothing... why?"

"Yep, there is something wrong, we can tell." said Serena.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?" asked Jenny.

"Chuck."

"What do you mean?" asked Blair.

"I don't know... why I haven't seen this before, but..."

Serena gasped and said "You love Chuck... don't you?"

"I think so. I mean, I was hanging around Reid, but the feelings that I feel towards him, isn't as stong as my feelings for Chuck. I can't help it, I'm in love with him."

"Maybe, you should tell him how you feel." suggested Vanessa.

"I will... after the funeral. I'm going to tell Chuck how I really feel about him."

"Good, because it's about time." Blair said with a laugh, making all of them laugh too.


	20. The Late Night Visitor

**--Nineteen--**

**--The Late Night Visitor--**

The cars pulled up to Caleb's place. Samantha and her friends were in awe, because his place was a big mansion. They parked the cars and went inside. Caleb showed everyone where they were going to sleep at and they all had their own rooms. After Samantha put her stuff in the room she was staying, she went to go look for Chuck. She found him sitting on a chair outside, drinking, in the front yard.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, slowly walking up to him.

"What do you want, Sam?" he didn't even look up at her.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" She sat down on his lap. "Get off of me."

"No... not until I tell you what I need to tell you."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes. "What?"

She turned around, facing him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and said "I know we haven't talked since the last time we seen each other, but... I love you, Chuck."

"I know you do, Sam."

She shook her head and said "No... I mean, I really love you. I haven't realized it till recently and everyone has been telling me that they could see that I was in love with you, but I wouldn't listen or believe it."

"You really love me?" she nodded. "Are you just fuckin' with me?"

"No... Chuck." she smiled at him. "How about after the funeral and we go back to New York, we be together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." he softly gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." she kissed him on his forehead, then went up to her room.

Hours later, Samantha couldn't sleep for nothing. She got up and went outside on the balcony and sat down on a lawn chair, staring at the stars. She kept thinking about what she told Chuck and what she's going to tell Reid, that she wants to be with Chuck. A few minutes later, her phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She didn't recognize the number, but she answered the phone anyway. "Hello?" she got no answer. "Hello?"

"Um... Samantha?" her jaw dropped. She never thought she'd hear that voice in a long time.

"Jax?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my God... how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. They're letting me out early on good behavior and I was allowed to make one phone call, so I decided to call you."

"That's good, when are you being released?"

"In a two years."

"That's good, Jax... better than like ten or twenty years."

"Plus, I get visitors."

"I'm happy for you, that you're doing really good." she paused to think. "Wait-a-minute, how are you getting phone calls this late at night? It's like almost one in the morning."

"I have connections with a few of the guards."

"Oh."

"So... how have you been beautiful?"

She smiled and said "I've been doing good."

"How do the stars look?"

"What?"

"You should put your hair down."

"How do you know?"

"Look over at the big oak tree, directly in front of you."

Samantha looked and there he was. She dropped her phone, snuck out the mansion, and ran up to him, tackling him to the ground.

"I missed you so much, Jax!"

"I missed you too." After about five minutes, they got up off the ground.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"You have a chip in your cell phone... it's like a GPS."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

Then her and Jax walked over to where he had his motorcycle. They got on and he rode off to a Denny's. The waitress set them at corner booth and brought them coffee.

"So, how have you been, Beautiful?"

She blushed and said "I've been okay... everything's been complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I found out who my real parents are. Do you remember Lily and Rufus?" Jax nodded. "Well, they're my real parents."

"How did Emma and Alan feel about that?"

"Oh... you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Emma and Alan died in a car accident, about a month ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay... well enough about me. What's going on with you."

"I'm moving to California to be with my family and I needed to talk to you. Look, I know that Chuck was the one that got me busted." he paused to study her face. "You don't look surprised."

"I'm not... I know Chuck way too well and that is something he is capable of doing."

"Well, I'm telling you right now." he reached over to grab her hands. "I still love and care about you. I know how much Chuck means to you and I promise that I won't do anything to him or have anyone else do something to him and jeopardize our friendship. I love you way too much and I don't want to hurt you, by trying to hurt him. Then I'd just mess everything up between us."

"Thank you, Jax... I know how hard that is, for you."

"You mean a lot to me and I still want you in my life as my friend, at least."

"I would like that."

"So, believe me when I say, you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled and said "Okay."

"And even though I'm thousands of miles away, you can still call me, and I'll be there and listen to whatever you have to tell me."

"Okay... I'll keep that in mind." her and Jax stayed at Denny's till the sun came up. He took her back to Caleb's by the oak tree. She got off his motorcycle, then a tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping it away.

"I don't like goodbyes."

"You'll be okay... I just had to see you and talk to you, before I saw Chuck first."

She nodded and said "I understand."

"Don't forget to call me... whenever you want to talk. I don't care what time."

"I will." she gave him a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Jax pulled back and saw more tears falling down her cheeks, he wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, Jax... if Chuck wouldn't have done all that stuff, we'd still be together."

He pulled her back into his arms and said "Shh... it's not your fault, Sam." he was rubbing her back. "I don't blame you for any of that, okay?"

She nodded and said "Okay."

"I love you... no matter what."

"I love you too, Jax." she whispered.

Jax gave her one last heart felt kiss, then said "Remember, call me... when ever or call me when you just want to talk."

"I will." she nodded. "Bye, Jax."

"Good bye, Samantha. Take care." then Jax rode off on his bike on his long road trip to California.

Samantha wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry, because Jax was her first boyfriend and her first love. Instead, she walked over to the lake, behind the mansion. She went on the dock, letting her feet dangle in the water. After a while, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She didn't bother to look up and see who it was.

"Sam?"

"What's up, Serena?"

Serena sat down next to her and said "Are you okay?"

"Honestly... I don't know."

"Who was that on the motorcycle?"

"Jax."

"No way? Really?"

"Yep... he found me. He wanted to tell me that he knows that Chuck put him in jail and that I don't heve to worry about him or anyone that knows him to mess with Chuck. Jax basically let it go, because of me."

"That's good."

"Yeah and now he's on his way to California."

"I see... even though I didn't approve of his leather and plaid exterior or his current job choice... he was really good to you."

Samantha smiled and said "Yes, he was."

"Did you tell him about the misscarriage?"

"No, I couldn't."

"It would be best if he never found out."

"Yeah, especially if he knew it was my fault."

"Sam... you can't blame yourself for that. You didn't even know you were pregnant, when we rode all those rollercoaster rides."

"Yeah, I guess."

Serena rubbed her back and said "Everything is going to be okay, Sam... things happen for a reason and we may not like the way the things go, but there is a reason it all happened in the first place."

Samantha smiled and said "Yeah... you're right."

"And it's a good thing that Jax is going to leave Chuck alone."

"Yeah... I talked to Chuck last night."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I love him and I want to be with him."

"I'm so happy for you, Sam... come on, we have to get ready for the funeral."

Samantha smiled and said "Okay." then both of them stood up and walked into the mansion.


	21. She's Missing

**--Twenty--**

**--She's Missing--**

Everyone woke up and was getting ready to go to the funeral. Samantha noticed that Chuck and Reid were being a little distant from her. She figured it was because of the funeral, so she shrugged it off and finished getting dressed. She wore: black stretchy slacks, a navy blue baby-doll shirt, with navy blue Chucks.

She put on a little make up and straightened her hair. She put all the stuff she needed into her purse, grabbed her phone that was out on the balcony, took the rest of her stuff, and put it in her trunk. After she was done, she went into the kitchen and found Reid sitting at the table eating.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey."

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"Okay... who are you going with?"

"With Tyler, for moral support."

Samantha nodded and said "Okay then." she walked into the livingroom and saw Chuck looking out the window with a drink in his hand. "Drinking already?"

He glanced at her, then looked out the window, and said "I was thirsty."

"Can me and you talk later?"

"We have nothing to talk about."

Then before Samantha could answer, Blair walked in and said "Sam... can I talk to for a second?"

"Um... yeah." she walked with Blair to the room she was staying in and shut the door behind her. "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Sure."

"My mother is throwing a big party next month for her new squeeze moving in."

"Cyrus?"

"Yeah... so, I will need all the help I can get."

"No problem, Blair."

"Okay... thanks." Blair gave Samantha a hug.

Around nine thirty, everyone was finally ready to go. Blair, Serena, Vanessa, and Jenny rode with Samantha.

"Has anyone noticed Chuck acting different, this morning?" asked Serena, breaking the silence.

"A little, but Chuck is always acting weird." said Blair.

"I found him drinking at eight in the morning." said Samantha.

"Who knows why Chuck is acting weird this time." said Blair with a laugh.

Ten minutes later, everyone made it to the church. All of Caleb's, Pogue's, Reid's, and Tyler's family was there. Before the service started, Tyler had to explain to everyone about Nate being there. They were all surprised and happy that Nate was there. The funeral service went nicely. Then when they put Rosalind Simms to rest, Tyler and Nate said their final goodbye. After that, everyone met over at the Simms Manor for a bite to eat.

Samantha grabbed a cherry Pepsi, then went to go find Reid. She found him outside, up in a tree. "Hey... I've been looking everywhere for you."

"So."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"So."

"Is there a reason why you are acting like this?"

Reid jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her face and said "As a matter of fact, there is a reason why."

"What?"

"You tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Samantha looked confused.

Reid scoffed and said "Let me refresh your memory... this morning. You getting off a motorcycle."

Samantha shook her head and said "He's my friend. He wanted to tell me goodbye, before he went out of town."

"Well, your friend was being awfully friendly with you."

"He was saying goodbye, Reid. That's all."

"Yeah right... that kiss between you two, looked more than that."

"Reid..."

"Look, after this funeral thing here... leave. Go back to New York." Samantha's eyes started to water. "Nobody wants you here... not even me. So, stay away from me and stay out of my life." then Reid walked away, leaving Samantha stunned and crying.

Then minutes later, Chuck walked up to her and said "It looks like he beat me to it."

She turned around to face him and said "What?"

"I saw you this morning too. How could you do that? You told me you love me and you want us to be together, but you're being a whore and kissing on other guys."

"Chuck... it wasn't like that. He was just telling me goodbye." she pleaded with tears spilling from her eyes.

"How could you do that?"

"It didn't mean anything... he's my friend, that's all. I want to be with you."

Chuck shook his head and said "No... when we get back home, you stay the hell away from me."

"Stop it, Chuck... you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I don't want you anywhere near me... ever again. If we end up in the same place, keep your distance and stay away from me." then Chuck walked away from Samantha.

She stood there, in tears and she felt a little dizzy. She ran past Chuck to go look for Tyler and Nate. She found them talking to their father.

"Tyler... I have to go. I'm sorry about your loss."

"Sammy... what's wrong?" asked Nate.

"I have to go." she said before running out. As she grabbed her purse, more tears were spilling out of her eyes. Serena tried to catch up to her to see what was wrong, but Samantha was too fast for her. Samantha got in her car and drove off without looking back.

Everyone was left confused about what just happened. Samantha went to the dorms and grabbed whatever she needed, except for the big stuff, and put it in her trunk. After she got all of her things, she got on the freeway and drove off. She didn't know where she was going and the only time she stopped, was to get gas.

For the rest of the day; Blair, Eric, Serena, Vanessa, Nate, and Dan were trying to call or text Samantha to see where she was, but they'd get her voicemail or no response back. They told Lily and Rufus to keep their ears and eyes open, just in case.

A week later, it was a Saturday morning, around nine thirty. Serena, Blair, and Dan has heard nothing from Samantha and they were going to go find Chuck and see if he knew anything. After three hours of searching, they found him in Victrola drinking away with Reid and a bunch of random girls.

"Where have you been, Chuck... we've been looking everwhere for you."

"What's your point, Waldorf?"

Blair winced at him and Serena said "Have either of you seen or heard from Sam?"

"Sam... who?"

"Have you seen my sister or not, Chuck!?" yelled Dan.

"She's missing." said Blair.

"Hmm... the last time I seen her was about a week ago, after I told her to stay away from me."

"Why would you do that?" asked Blair.

"Because, she was kissing on some other guy."

"Yeah... that's the last time I seen her too." Reid said getting up. "This has been fun, but I have to go." then Reid left out of the building.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" yelled Serena.

Chuck motioned the girls to leave the table, then he said "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Sam... is your best friend."

"She means nothing to me... and it looks like I mean nothing to her."

"Do you want to know who it was on the motorcycle?" asked Serena.

"Not really."

"Well... I'll tell you anyway. You should be greatful he saw her, before you."

"And why is that?" he said taking a drink.

"It was Jax."

Chuck spit out his drink and said "What?" Chuck's eyes widened.

"He got out of jail early to tell her that he is not going to mess with you, even though he knows you were the one to put him away in the first place." Serena sat in front of Chuck. "Sam told me that Jax is going to leave you alone, because he knows how much you mean to her and that's why he went to see her... to say goodbye."

"Seriously?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah... she told me she loves you and she wants to be with you. Everyone knew that she's been in love with you, she just haven't realized it till recently. Chuck I know you love her too."

He nodded and said "I do love her."

"Then help us find her." said Blair.

"Okay... I'll get my P.I. to help us." he put his drink down. "I'm sorry, you guys." they nodded, then went on the search for Samantha.


	22. Three Months Later

**--Twenty One--**

**--Three Months Later--**

It's been three months and there has been no word or sign of Samantha. Everyone was on pins and needles, and it felt like nothing was the same without her there. Out of everyone that misses her, Chuck misses her the most. He hasn't been to school, he'd either hide out at Samantha's place, his suite, or Victrola; he just feels lost without her. All he would do is drink all day and drink all night, drinking his worries away. He felt so horrible, because of his last words to Samantha. Chuck was a mess.

When Samantha left Ipswich that day of the funeral, she drove and drove till she could no longer. She ended up in Northern California, in a town called: Redding, and close to where Jax was, but she wasn't sure if she should tell him yet.

She's been staying in a little furnished apartment and she has three cool friends that she met, the day she got into town. She met Holly, Becky, and Spencer in a coffee shop and they've been friends ever since.

About three weeks ago, Samantha got the shock of her life, Samantha found out she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do, because she wasn't sure if it was Chuck's or Reid's and deep down, she wanted it to be Chuck's. But now, she's fourteen weeks and terrified that she was to do this alone.

It was a Friday afternoon. Samantha was going back and forth about who she wanted to call, to let them know she was okay. She programmed her phone number to block it, then pressed button #9 and she was relieved that it went to the answering machine.

"Hey... Dad, it's me, Samantha. I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing okay and I don't know when I'm coming back." she started sobbing. "I'm sorry, I messed things up and I don't know what to do." she paused. "I just had to get away for a while. I'll call you later, bye Rufus." then Samantha hung up her phone.

After she calmed down a little, she got dressed and went to the mall to get get some new clothes. She walked into a Macy's and went to the baby section. She was looking at the girl clothes, because she had a strong feeling that she was going to have a girl.

Samantha found the cutest outfit. It was light pink t-shirt, with denim jeans, and little light pink socks. She grabbed it, along with a few soft blankets. As Samantha walked over to the maternity section, she saw her friend.

"Hey, Holly... what's up?"

"Sam... what are you doing here?"

"Doing a little shopping, and you?"

"Looking for a present for my mom... it's her birthday on Sunday." Holly saw the outfit that Samantha had in her hands. "That's cute. Who's baby is it for?"

Samantha smiled and said "Mine."

"What?! You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far long are you?"

"Fourteen weeks."

Holly gave Samantha a hug and said "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"So... you're having a girl?" Holly asked as they broke from the hug.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that it's gonna be a girl."

"That's cool... where's the father?"

"Um... he's in New York. I still have to tell him, but I just don't know when. Before I came here, me and him got into a big fight, and that's why I left."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Maybe, you should go back to New York and tell him."

"I'll think about it." Samantha's phone rang, she looked at it and _"Jax"_ was flashing on the screen. "I have to take this... I'll let you know by tonight, my plan."

"Okay, Sam... good luck." then Samantha walked away to a cashier, to pay for the stuff.

Her phone rang again, this time she answered it. "Hello?"

"Samantha?"

"Hey, Jax."

"Hey... Beautiful, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"I know... can you hold on a second?" Samantha paid for her things, then walked out to her car, and got inside. "Okay, I'm back."

"So, what are you up to?"

"Um... nothing really."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you come up and meet me?"

"In New York?"

"No... check the GPS, I'm closer than you think."

"Where are you?"

"In Redding, California."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay... Redding isn't that far."

"I'll be at my apartment."

"Okay... bye Sam."

"Bye." then she hung up her phone and went back to her apartment, to wait for Jax.

An hour later, Samantha heard a motorcycle and looked out the window, then saw Jax walking up to her door. He knocked on the door, she opened it, then jumped in his arms, giving him a hug.

"Well... hello to you too." Jax said with a laugh, then a few minutes later, they broke from the hug, then sat down on the couch. "So, what are you doing here?"

"After that funeral... I got into a fight with this guy named Reid and I got into a fight with Chuck. They saw me with you, that morning and after they told me a bunch of hurtful things. I tried to explain myself, but neither of them would listen to me. So, I drove over here and I haven't been back."

"How long have you been here?"

"About three months."

"How come you didn't tell me you were here, when you got in. I would of helped you."

"I know, Jax." she paused. "I was just confused about everything and upset."

"So... what are you gonna do now?"

"That's the thing... I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jax nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"It's Chuck's isn't it?" she looked at him with that 'how-do-you-know' look. "I've known for a long time that you've always had a special place in your heart for Chuck... even when me and you were together."

"Jax..." she was shaking her head.

"Look, that's in the past, and I'm greatful and happy that we are gonna stay friends. But, you should follow your heart and go back to Chuck."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"I'll support whatever decision you make, but go home and work things out with him, so you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Okay, I will. I'll call up my dad and have him come pick me up."

Jax gave her a hug and said "Everything will be fine, okay." she nodded. "Just let me know what happens."

"I will... thank you, Jax."

"You're welcome. I love you, Sam and I want you to be happy."

Samantha nodded and said "Okay... I love you too, Jax."

Jax stayed over at Samantha's apartment for another hour, they said their 'goodbyes', then he left. Samantha started to pack her things and sent a text to Holly.

_"Tomorrow, I'll be moving back to New York. I'm going to work things out with my baby's dad."_

_"I want to see you before you leave... meet us at our coffee shop around eight thirty."_

_"Okay, see you then."_ Samantha put her phone on the charger and finished packing.

Around seven pm, Samantha decided to call Rufus again. She pressed button #9 and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Samantha... is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I got your message earlier... are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine."

"Good."

"Um..." she started. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"In Redding, California." she paused. "I wanna come home."

"Okay... Sam, I'm on my way. I'll leave on the next flight out."

"Thanks. Can you not tell anyone that I'm coming home... not yet anyway."

"I won't."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, Sam." then Samantha hung up the phone.

She sat there, thinking if this was the right chioce to go back home or not. A little bit later, Rufus called to tell her that his flight wont get in until ten am the next morning. Which was fine, so she could visit with her friends before she went home. Samantha set her alarm on her phone to wake up at seven thirty, then she fell asleep on the couch, thinking about the baby and thinking about Chuck.


	23. The Roadtrip Back Home

**--Twenty Two--**

**--The Roadtrip Back Home--**

Samantha woke up around six forty five and made a mad dash to the bathroom. She hated having morning sickness. After she was done, she sat down on the couch eating some saltine crackers. When she was feeling a little bit better, she got dressed, and put her stuff tht she packed into her car.

She gave the landlord the rest of the rent money, then left to the coffee shop. She got there at eight twenty and saw Becky sitting at the table, waiting for everyone else to get there.

"Hey... Becky." Samantha said as she sat down.

"Hi... Spencer and Holly will be here in a little bit."

"Okay cool."

"Holly told me last night... Congrats."

"Thank you."

"It sucks that you have to leave. We'll miss you."

Samantha smiled and said "I'll miss you guys too."

Then a few minutes later, Holly and Spencer walked into the coffee shop with tons of gift bags in their hands.

"Okay... Sam." Holly started.

"What's all this?" Samantha asked.

"You told me that you were leaving last night, so I did a little bit of shopping."

"A little? Holls, you bought the whole store." joked Spencer.

"Shh... I'm sorry, I went crazy when I was shopping, so all of this is for you and your baby."

"Awe... Holly, you didn't have to."

"Yes... I did and when you go into labor, call Aunt Holly and I'll be right there."

Samantha laughed and said "Thank you." she looked through all the bags.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Spencer.

"My dad's flight comes in at ten and we're driving my car back to New York."

"You better be careful." Becky said pointing her finger at Samantha.

"I will... I promise."

"And don't change your number." said Spencer.

"I won't... it will stay the same. I love you guys!"

"We love you too, Sam." said Becky.

Samantha looked through all the gifts and Holly did go crazy shopping. Holly basically got her everything she needed. But, Samantha was greatful that she found cool friends. She stayed for a little longer, then they said their 'goodbyes', and Samantha put all the gifts in her trunk and the back seat, then she drove to the airport to meet Rufus.

At ten o'clock am, Samantha was waiting at the baggage claim. Minutes later, she looked up and saw Rufus walking towards her and she saw Dan with him.

_"Oh great."_ Samantha thought.

She waved them down, then Rufus ran up to her, and gave her a hug. After five minutes, he didn't let go.

Dan laughed and said "Dad... you can let go now."

"No way, if I let her go, I might not see her again."

"I promise, I will not leave again... Dad." he nodded, then let her go.

She gave Dan a hug and he said "Are you okay?"

"I'll feel better once I get home." they broke from the hug. "What luggage do you have with you?"

"Just our carry-on bags." said Rufus.

"Okay then... let's go home." she said and they followed Samantha to her car. Dan got in the back seat, while Rufus got in the passenger seat, and Samantha drove onto the freeway.

"So... how have you been, really?" asked Rufus.

"I've been okay. I met a few friends, I had my own furnished apartment, but I've been good."

"Good... I'm glad you're coming home." Rufus smiled at her.

"Me too."

Dan looked over and saw all of the gift bags, he looked through them and saw clothes for a baby girl. He looked through them a little more and said "Um... Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know someone that's having a baby?"

"Oh... you saw the baby stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Dan, you're going to be an uncle." she looked at Rufus. "And you're going to be a grandpa."

"What!?!" both of them said at the same time.

"Jenny's pregnant?" asked Dan.

"No, no, no." she laughed. "I am."

"What!?!" yelled Rufus.

"Yes... but when I left, I didn't even know I was pregnant. I just found out three weeks ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you called me and left a message?" asked Rufus.

"Yeah... I just didn't know what to do. I felt like I was all alone."

"Not anymore, Sam... we're here for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yeah... Uncle Dan will help you out too."

"Okay." Samantha nodded.

"I'll have to get use to the fact that I'm going to be a grandfather... but no worries, everything will be fine."

"I have one question... are you having a girl? How far long are you?"

"That's two questions... I'm fourteen weeks and I have a pretty good feeling that this baby is a girl."

"Oh... okay."

"So... who's the father, if you don't mind me asking."

She smiled at Rufus and said "Before I tell anyone... I would like to talk to him first."

"Okay, Sam... that's fine."

"So... Sam." Dan started. "How long is this road trip?"

"It took me almost a week, but I'm sure it won't take that long... with three drivers."

Dan laughed and said "This is going to be fun... I can tell already."

"Ha-Ha... so nobody knows I'm coming home?"

"No, Sam... you told me not to tell anyone." said Rufus. "I only told Dan, so he could come with me."

"Oh... okay." she paused. "How is everyone?"

"They're okay." Dan paused. "Except for... Chuck."

"What's wrong with Chuck?" she said in a worried tone.

"He's gone off the deep end. He's been drinking a lot more, Nate or Serena would find him drunk at Victrola... he's been a mess, since you left."

Samantha started to cry, she pulled over, looked at Rufus, and said "Can you... um, drive?"

"Yeah... sure." they got out and switched places, then Rufus drove off. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." she looked out the window. "Is... Chuck really not okay?"

"I don't think so." Dan said shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have left him... I should of stayed there, but he said all those mean things to me." Samantha started to cry a little more. "I need to talk to him... as soon as I get back."

"So... you do love Chuck." said Rufus.

"Yes... I do. I can't help it." she paused. "But, there is a problem."

"What?" asked Dan.

"Either... Chuck or Reid could be the babys father."

"Whoa... Sam. Seriously?"

"Yeah... as much as I thought I liked Reid, Chuck means so much more to me, and I'm hoping the baby is Chucks."

"Well... that's a pretty big problem."

"I know, Dan... Just don't tell anyone till I figure things out."

"I won't say nothing... but, won't people suspect something, when they see your belly expanding?"

"I'll figure it out before that happens."

"Don't worry, Sam... everything will be fine." Rufus smiled at her.

She smiled and said "I hope so."

"Okay... because people will ask questions when your mid-section is getting larger."

She laughed and said "I know, Dan." she paused for ten seconds. "So, how does my place look?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad."

"Oh... shit." she shook her head. "Out with it, Dan."

"Well... Serena, Jenny, Blair, and Vanessa have been keeping it clean."

"And the bad?"

"The reason why they've been cleaning it, Chuck would go over there after he'd get drunk at Victrola and make a mess. They'd clean it... every other day."

"Wonderful." Samantha said, shaking her head. "As long as it's semi-clean, then I guess it's okay."

"So... Sam." Rufus started. "What made you decide to come home?"

"I had a talk with Jax..."

"Wait... your ex, the one that was in jail?" asked Rufus.

"Yeah... he lives out here in California." she paused. "He told me to go home and work things out with Chuck."

"That's good."

"But, I need to figure out who the father is, then go from there, and I hope to God... that this is Chuck's baby."

"We'll help you figure everything out." Rufus nodded and Samantha smiled, then she stared out the window, looking forward at the long road trip ahead of them.


	24. The First Night Back

**--Twenty Three--**

**--The First Night Back--**

Samantha, Rufus, and Dan arrived in New York, four days later. They drove non-stop, except when Samantha had to go to the bathroom every five minutes. But, they made it, in record time. It was really late, but Samantha drove them over to Brooklyn to drop them off, then she drove back to her place. She parked her car in the parking garage, grabbed what she could, then went on the elevator to the top floor.

She was nervous, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Chuck yet. The elevator door opened and it was dark. She turned on the light and saw a body laying on the couch. She put her stuff down on the counter, then saw that it was just Nate on the couch. She went into her room, turned on the light, and there he was. Chuck was asleep in her bed.

She sat down next to him, moving the hair out of his face. To her, he looked horrible. He reeked of alcohol, he had bags under his eyes, he looked like he hasn't shaved in a few days, and it looked like he hasn't taken a shower, because his hair felt greasy. Samantha covered him up a little better, turned off the light, and walked out of her room.

She sat down next to Nate's feet. He must of felt the couch move, because he started blinking his eyes. "Chuck?" he said sitting up.

"No. It's me... Sam."

Nate rubbed his eyes to focus better, he said "Oh my God! Sam!!" he ran up to her almost tackling her on the couch.

"Shh... Chuck is still asleep."

"Don't you ever leave us again."

"I won't... I promise." after five mintes, Nate didn't let go of her. "Um... Nate, you can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere."

He let go a few minutes later, then said "You better not. When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Where were you?"

"In Northern California. I called Rufus to come get me, Dan went with him, and we drove my car back here."

"Are you okay?"

Samantha nodded and said "Now that I'm back home... I'll be okay."

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." she paused. "So... how is Chuck, really?"

Nate shook his head and said "Not good, Sam. I'm actually surprised hes sleeping right now. We were at Victrola earlier, he drank way too much, and the only place he wanted to sleep it off, was here."

"Oh." Samantha shook her head, holding back tears. "I shouldn't have left."

"What really happened, the day you took off?"

"You don't know?"

"No... not really. All I know is, you left. Nobody told me why."

"Not even Serena or Blair?"

"Well, I've heard bits and pieces... I want to hear your side of the story though."

"Oh... the morning of the funeral, Reid and Chuck saw me getting off Jax's motorcycle and they saw Jax giving me a goodbye kiss."

"The 'Jax' that Chuck put in jail, right?"

Samantha nodded and said "Yeah. Jax got out early to tell me that he was moving to California and that he wasn't going to do anything to Chuck... because he knows how much Chuck means to me, so Jax let it go."

"And then what happened?"

"I was trying to find Reid to tell him, I want to be with Chuck, but he told me to stay away from him. Chuck came up to me minutes later, telling me the same thing... so I did the only thing I could do. I ran."

"If it means anything... I really missed you."

Samantha cracked a little smile and said "I missed you too, Nate." she paused. "So, how are things with Tyler?"

"Pretty good. We're hanging out, getting to know each other."

"That's good. Tyler is a nice guy."

Nate nodded and said "Yeah."

"So, what's the situation with the Archibalds?"

"They don't know, that I know... and I'm keeping it that way."

Samantha nodded and said "Okay."

"Well... now that you're here, I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." Nate stood up. "But, I'll be back in the morning."

Samantha stood up and gave Nate a hug, then said "Thanks for keeping an eye on Chuck."

"No problem." they broke from the hug, he started walking to the elevator. "Oh and by the way... I told you so."

"Told me what?"

"That you were in love with Chuck." Nate said with a goofy grin.

Samantha giggled and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah... you were right."

"Welcome home."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey... Nate?"

He turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here... not yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay... I won't. Bye."

"Bye, Nate." then Nate got into the elevator and left to his place.

Samantha sat down on the couch, debating on what to do next. Then thirty minutes later, Samantha heard her bedroom door opening, and heard Chuck's voice.

"Nathaniel, we need to go back to Victrola." he walked out and saw Samantha sitting on the couch. "I think I'm hallucinating." he started looking around. "Nate!"

Samantha took a deep breath, then walked up to Chuck. She put her hand on his cheek and said "You're not hallucinating. It's me, Sam." Chcuk stared at her with a blank look on his face. "I'm home."

Once Chuck snapped out of it, his jaw dropped to the floor. Then he brush her hair behind her ear and grazed his fingers on her cheek to make sure this was real, because he was still a little hung over and drunk, but after a few minutes, he realized that it was really her.

"Sam?"

She nodded and said "Yeah... I'm so sorry for--" she got cut off by Chuck planting his lips on hers for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. After five minutes of making out, they broke from the kiss to catch their breath.

Chuck rested his forehead on hers and whispered "I missed you... so much."

"I missed you too." then seconds later, the elevator door opened, and Caleb walked in.

"Hey, Chuck... have you seen Re--" he locked eyes with Samantha. "Sam? Is that you?

"Yeah."

"When did you get back?"

"Um... not too long ago."

"Oh okay... Chuck, have you seen Reid?"

"No. The last time I seen him was earlier. He left with some girl he met at Victrola."

"Okay, thanks. Nice to see you again, Sam." then Caleb stepped in the elevator to look around for Reid.

Chuck turned his attention to Samantha and said "How have you been? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... since when do you hang out with Reid?"

"We've been partying, since you've been gone."

"Wonderful." she nodded.

Chuck pulled Samantha into her room and sat down on her bed. He looked into her eyes and said "Why did you leave me?"

"Chuck, you know why. You said all those mean things, telling me to stay away from you." she looked down. "So... I did."

"Where did you go?"

"Northern California."

Chuck grabbed her hand and said "I'm sorry, Sam... I didn't mean to hurt you, making you leave me."

"Well... you did hurt me. So, I had no choice but to leave."

He pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug, and said "I'm sorry."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Will you stay with me?"

She nodded and said "I'll be right back." she went out into the livingroom to get her things, and stopped dead in her tracks, then gasped. "Reid?"

"Sam?!" his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... as far as I know, I still live here."

"Oh, I know... when did you get back?"

"Earlier... but I need my rest."

He nodded and said "Okay."

"Oh... Caleb was here looking for you."

"Okay, thank you. I guess, I'll see you later." she nodded, then Reid went into the elevator.

Samantha grabbed what she needed, then went into the bathroom to put on some pajamas. She stopped to look at a side view of her stomach. She rubbed it and said "I hope your daddy is Chuck." then she went into her room.

Chuck was already back to sleep, so Samantha decided to sleep on the couch. She wasn't ready to be that close to Chuck yet. She grabbed some blankets and pillows, then laid down on her comfortable couch and fell asleep with ease. She was happy to be home.


	25. Oh, My Effin God!

**--Twenty Four--**

**--Oh, My Effin God!--**

The next morning, Samantha woke up around eight thirty and made a mad dash to the toilet. She hated morning sickness and she couldn't wait till that part of the pregnancy was over with. After that, she sent a text to Nate to tell everyone to meet at Dan's place, so she could surprise everyone that she was home.

Samantha went into her room to go check on Chuck, but he wasn't there. All that was left on the bed was a note.

_"There's something I have to do. I'll be back later. I'm glad you're home. - Chuck"_

She wasn't too happy that he was gone. She comes back home and he leaves. A few minutes later, she heard the elevator door open. She got up and peeked out of her room, then heard a "Hello?" she was relieved that it wasn't Blair or Serena.

She walked out of her bedroom and said "Um... hey, Reid."

He locked eyes with Samantha and said "Hi."

"Chuck isn't here... he should be back later."

Reid nodded, then said "I didn't come here to see Chuck. I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh." she sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

Reid sat down on the other side of the couch and said "First off... I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I was to you, the day of the funeral. We left things on bad terms and I'm really sorry."

"Reid... it's fine. That's in the past."

"Okay... well, could we start over as friends?"

Samantha nodded and said "Yes... we can be friends."

"Cool... so where did you go?"

"I drove to Northern California. I had my own place and had a few friends."

"That's cool. I'm glad you came back. I missed you."

She nodded and said "So... how is everyone?"

"Good... Caleb and Pogue have already ascended. I'm next, then Tyler. Um... Tyler and Nate's been spending a lot of time together. Pogue and Kate's been fighting all the time."

"Why?"

"Because he wants Blair."

"Oh I see... I knew she thought he was a hottie."

"Yeah... so, who all knows that you're here?"

"You, Dan, Rufus, Nate, Caleb, and Chuck. There's going to be a get together at Dan's... if you guys want to go."

Reid nodded and said "Sure." he paused. "Listen, I know how Chuck feels about you and I've decided to back off and stay friends with you."

"How do you know how he feels?"

"He's said it many times when he was drunk and drinking alcohol tends to make you tell the truth. He loves you more than anyone could ever love a person." Samantha nodded. "Well." Reid stood up. "I have to get going."

"Okay."

Reid walked over to the elevator and said "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Reid."

"Bye." then he got in the elevator.

Samantha just sat there. She wanted to curl up into a little ball, because she wanted Chuck to be there with her, then she started to cry. A few minutes later, the elevator door opened and Blair stepped out.

"Hey... Chuck?" she saw someone crying on the couch, and got a little closer. "Um... excuse me. Who are you?"

Samantha giggled a little bit, then said "Relax, Blair." she lifted her head up. "It's just me."

Blair gasped and said "Oh my God! Sam!" she gave Samantha hug. "When did you get back?"

"Last night."

Blair broke from the hug, then said "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

Before Samantha could answer, Serena stepped off the elevator, and said "Chuck..."

"S... looks who's home." said Blair.

Serena looked up and saw Samantha sitting on the couch, then said "Sam?"

Samantha nodded and said "Yeah... I'm home." Serena ran and gave her a hug.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night and Chuck isn't here. I think he left this morning, but he left a note, saying he'd be back later."

"So you saw Chuck... last night?"

"Yeah." Samantha nodded.

"What happened?" asked Blair.

"Nothing really... he asked me where I was, he said he was sorry for hurting me, then he fell back to sleep."

"So." Blair started. "Why were you crying?"

Samantha smiled and said "It's not important. I'm just glad to be home."

"What's the purpose of this get together, at Dan's?" asked Serena.

"It was a surprise type thing to let everyone know, that I'm home."

"Cool... where did you go?" asked Blair.

"To Northern California... after Reid and Chuck said those horrible things to me, I just had to get out of there."

"But, you're okay, right?"

"Yes, Serena." Samantha nodded, then she started thinking about something. Two minutes later, it finally dawned on her. "Oh, my effin God!"

"What is it?" asked Blair.

"I need to talk to Chuck... like now."

"Why... what's going on?"

"I don't know why, I didn't think of this before." she paused. "Of course."

"What... what?" asked Serena.

"This is really good news."

"Well, tell us, before we go crazy." said Blair.

"Don't tell anyone yet... but I'm pregnant."

"What!?!?" Blair and Serena yelled at the same time.

"But, that's not the thing I'm happy about... I'm happy about it, well, you know what I mean." Samantha took a deep breath. "I was upset because I didn't know if this baby was Reid's or Chuck's."

"You slept with Chuck?" asked Blair.

"And Reid?" asked Serena.

"But, that's the thing... I'm fourteen weeks. I slept with Chuck the day before I left to Ipswich, then I slept with Reid two weeks later." Samantha had a big smile on her face. "This has to be Chuck's baby."

"Does he know?" asked Blair.

"No... I haven't had the chance to tell him."

"Who all knows?"

"You two, Rufus, and Dan."

"How does Dan know before us?" questioned Serena.

"Rufus brought Dan to pick me up in California and Dan saw all the baby clothes in the back seat."

"So, that's where Dan went." Serena said nodding.

"We're Godmother's... right?" Blair asked in a serious tone.

Samantha smiled and said "Of course you are." then Serena and Blair gave Samantha a big hug, then seconds later, they broke from the hug.

"Wow... Chuck's going to be a father." Blair said shaking her head.

"Yeah... let's hope he does better, than Bart did with him." said Serena. "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"Do you know what you are having?" asked Blair.

"Not yet... but I have a strong feeling that I'm having a little girl."

"Aww... a little girl would be so cute. She'd look like her Aunt Blair."

Samantha laughed and said "Okay... enough about me and the baby. I hear someone wants Blair."

Serena laughed and said "He does... and they want each other."

Blair smacked Serena in the leg and said "Don't be silly."

"Blair... everytime the two of you are in the same room, regardless if Kate is there or not, the both of you are flirting up a storm."

Samantha laughed and said "Oh... really?"

"Okay, okay... yes I like him. He's different."

Samantha nodded and said "So, what else have you done besides flirt?"

"He almost kissed me... but Nate walked in."

"Bummer." Samantha said with a laugh.

"Let's go shopping." Blair suggested. "Something for tonight and stuff for the baby."

"Yeah!" said Serena, excited.

"Okay... let me get dressed." Samantha went into her room, got dressed, grabbed her purse, and cell phone, then they went into the elevator to the lobby. "Who's driving?"

"My driver... Harvey." Blair said taking out her cell phone. "He'll be here in ten minutes." Serena and Samantha nodded, then the three of the waited for Blair's limo driver, Harvey to get there.


	26. Weird Encounters

**--Twenty Five--**

**--Weird Encounters--**

When Harvey pulled up to the curb, the girls got in and Blair said "Hello, Harvey."

"Hello... Blair. Serena."

"Hi." Serena waved.

"Samantha's back home and we're going shopping. So, head over to the mall."

"As you wish, Blair... nice to see you again, Samantha."

"Nice seeing you too, Harvey." then he drove off and lifted up the glass. "So, how is Marty doing?"

Serena looked away, and Blair said "After you left... he kinda went into a slight depression."

"What do you mean?"

"We've found him drinking at the palace all the time and he's been taking pills."

"Oh... no."

"He's been getting a little bit better. Jenny and Vanessa's been keeping him busy." said Serena.

"Like how?"

"He's been driving them around in your limo. It's the only way to keep him away from the drinking."

"Oh... okay, when we're done shopping I need to talk to him."

"And." Blair started. "We'll see you tonight at Dan's."

Samantha nodded and said "Yeah."

Harvey stopped the limo at the mall, fifteen minutes later. They got out and Blair said "We'll be right back."

They went into Macy's first. While Samantha was looking for a dress to wear, Blair and Serena were looking at the baby clothes. When they got the clothes they wanted, for their godchild, they went over to where Samantha was. She was looking in the mirror, trying on a dark purple, halter top dress.

"Sam... you look so adorable." said Serena.

"Yeah... and with your pregnant belly, Chuck will be all over you." laughed Blair.

"Guys... I'm not really showing. It just looks like I'm bloated."

"Nonsense... you're glowing."

"I don't know, Blair." Samantha was shaking her head.

"You're buying that... and if you don't, then I will gladly buy it for you."

Samantha sighed and said "Fine... I'll get it." she saw the stuff in their hands. "What's all this?"

"This stuff." Serena started. "Is for the baby."

"Yeah... we went a little crazy, but that's okay. Me and S are the Godmother's and it's our duty to do the spoiling."

Samantha laughed and said "Let me get out of this, then we can go."

After Samantha changed back into her clothes, they paid for the clothes and the dress, and left over to Blair's place for a while. When they got there, Samantha went straight to the fridge.

"Is Mommy hungry?" Blair asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"What would you like?"

"I'm craving... rice with brown gravy."

Blair gave her a weird look, then said "Coming right up... Dorota! Come here!"

Dorota walked into the kitchen and said "Yes, Miss Blair."

"Mommy is hungry... make her rice and brown gravy."

Dorota looked at Samantha and said "You came home."

"Yeah... I had to."

"Mommy? Miss Samantha is with baby?"

Samantha nodded and Blair said "Yes... now chop-chop."

"And Dorota... keep it on the down low, not that many people knows about it."

"Okay, Miss Samantha." then Dorota fixed a big bowl of rice, mixed with brown gravy, and Samantha ate the whole thing.

After Samantha was done, she walked into the livingroom with Blair and Serena. She sat down and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Was your food... good?"

"Yeah, Blair, it was delicious... Dorota is a wonderful cook."

"I'm glad."

"Okay... well, I'm going to go back to my place, talk to Marty, get ready, then I will see you girls at Dan's."

Serena smiled and said "See you, Sam."

"Bye Sam." she rubbed Samantha's belly. "Bye, Little One... just have Harvey drive you back." suggested Blair.

Samantha laughed and said "Okay... bye, girls." she grabbed her bag, then went down to the lobby. She walked outside, to Blair's limo. "Harvey... can you take me back to my place?"

"Sure... hop in." she got in the limo and Harvey drove off. He got there ten minutes later. "Here you go... Samantha."

She got out and said "Thank you." Harvey smiled at her, then she walked in the building and got in the elevator. When she stepped inside her place, she got startled. "Um... Bart, what are you doing here?"

Bart stood up from the couch and said "Have you seen Chuck?"

"Not since last night."

Bart gave Samantha a hug and said "I'm glad you are back."

"Um, thank you."

"Chuck's been a mess... since you've been gone. So, it's a good thing you came back." Bart sat back down. "I need to talk to him about the family business."

Samantha put her stuff on the coffee table, then sat down across from Bart, and said "I'll tell him tonight, to get a hold of you."

"I'll just see him at the Humphrey's. I ran into Nate earlier and he told me about this get together, for your home coming."

"Oh... I see."

Then Bart went into his briefcase, pulling out a big envelope, and said "Here... if I don't see Chuck tonight, then give him this." he handed it to Samantha. "I have business to attend to before I go to the party."

"Okay... I will."

Bart got up, grabbed his briefcase, and said "I'll see you later, Sam... welcome home."

"Thanks, Bart." she nodded, he gave her one last smile, then he got on the elevator.

Samantha thought that was a weird encounter with Bart Bass. She put the envelope in her room, under her bed, then she took a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was finished, and got dressed into her new dress. It was cute on her, the bottom of the dress rested above her knees. She did her make up and straightened her hair. Then she called up Marty to come over to her place.

At first he didn't believe that it was her, but after a while, he knew it was Samantha. He told her that he was on his way with her limo. She was waiting on the couch all ready to go, except for her shoes. She couldn't decide what shoes she wanted to wear with her dress.

As soon as Marty stepped off the elevator, he tackled her on the couch, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you're home, Samantha."

"Me too, Marty." then he let go and sat next to her. "I'm sorry... that I left without telling you or anyone."

"It's okay... how have you been?"

"Good... I drove to Northern California, but after my talk with Jax, I called up Rufus to come get me." she grabbed the black shiny shoes to go with her dress and put them on.

"Jax? You're ex, that was in jail?"

"Yeah... but he got out of jail, a while ago."

"I see."

"I had to come home and face my demons." Marty nodded. "Marty... I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he said "Really?"

"Yes. I need to tell Chuck."

"Chuck's the father?"

"Yeah... and could you not tell anyone."

"I won't... now, you know, Miss Dawson, you're secrets are safe with me."

She smiled at him and said "I know... thank you."

"I'm so glad that you are back."

"Me too... so, we have a party to get to."

"What party?"

"A little welcome home party at the Humphrey's."

"Well... let's go then." Marty stood up and helped Samantha off the couch. "After you."

She grabbed her purse, then both of them got on the elevator, and walked outside to the limo. Marty opened the door for her, she got in. After Marty shut her door, he got in and drove off to the Humphrey's in Brooklyn.


	27. Parties and Accidents

**--Twenty Six--**

**--Parties and Accidents--**

When Marty pulled up to the loft, Samantha sent a text to Blair and Serena to meet her outside. When they walked outside, all for of them went into the elevator.

"You look amazing, Sam." said Serena, looking at her outfit.

"Really? Because... I don't feel amazing."

"Oh... Chuck will love it." Blair laughed.

"Is he here?"

"Not yet, Sam... but Nate's been trying to get a hold of him. He'll be here." Serena said with an assuring smile. Samantha nodded, then they stepped off the elevator, and walked over to the door. Blair and Serena was in front of Samantha, hiding her as they walked in.

"Can I have your attention please!" Blair yelled and everyone turned around. "The reason for this party is because..." Blair and Serena moved, so everyone could see Samantha. "Sam's home!"

Samantha smiled, waved, then said "Hello." Everyone's jaw dropped.

Lily ran to Samantha and gave her a hug, so did Vanessa and Jenny.

"I'm so glad... you're home." Lily said trying not to cry.

"Me too... and I'm sorry I took off."

"It's okay... we'll catch up later. Let's enjoy the party." Lily smiled at her.

Samantha nodded and said "Okay."

A little bit later, Samantha made her rounds giving lots of hugs to Vanessa, Jenny, Eric, Dan, Rufus, Nate, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and even Reid. But all Samantha wanted, was Chuck to be there and he hasn't showed up.

Samantha was standing over by the punch bowl, when Reid walked up to her, and said "You look... wow."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

"It's really good to see that you're home."

"Yeah, I missed it."

"Everyone has missed you too." then Pogue walked up to them.

"Hey, Pogue." Samantha smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." she nodded.

"I'll just talk to you later, Sam." Reid said before he walked away.

"Hook me up with Blair."

Samantha laughed and said "Seriously?"

"Yeah... I mean, Kate is cool... but we fight too much. Me and Blair... we click."

"I'll see what I can do, Loverboy."

Pogue gave her a hug and said "Thanks."

"Your welcome." then they broke from the hug and Pogue walked over by Caleb.

As the night went on, Samantha ended up sitting out on the steps in the hallway. Nate walked up to her, then sat down next to her.

"Hey, Sam."

She looked over at him, slammed her head on his shoulder, and said "Hey."

He wrapped his arm around her and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Everything is just so overwelming. I just needed a break."

"You miss him... huh?"

"Yes... I do." Samantha said in a whiny voice.

"He'll be back, Sam... he loves you and I'm sure he's happy you're back."

She nodded and said "I hope so."

A few minutes later, Lily rushed out the door, walking up to Samantha. "Have you seen Charles?"

Nate and Samantha stood up, then Samantha said "No... what's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Bart... there was an accident."

"Oh... no." said Samantha, because she had just seen Bart not too long ago.

An hour later; Lily, Samantha, Serena, and Eric were in the emergency room trying to get a hold of Chuck. Sadly, Bart got in a bad car accident and he didn't make it. They stayed in the ER another couple of hours, then they went home. Lily dropped Samantha off at her place.

She stepped off the elevator and turned on the light. She got startled and said "Chuck, you scared the shit out of me."

Chuck looked her up and down, then said "Wow... you look beautiful."

"Why did you leave this morning?"

"I had stuff to do." he kept staring at her. "But, I'm glad I came back, because you look amazing."

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?"

"I got a bunch of calls and texts from you, Serena, and Lily to go to the emergency room." he walked up to Samantha. "So, I want to hear it from you... what happened?"

"Um... I'm sorry, Chuck, but Bart got into a car accident."

"And?"

She shook her head and said "He didn't make it." Chuck stared at her blankly, with no emotion. "Please, say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Chuck... I just told you that your father just died. He didn't make it... from that accident." Chuck just stared at her, then he walked over to the bar to pour him a drink. "Chuck, you can't just drink it all away, it doesn't work like that. If you need me, then I'm here... but, I don't want to see you drink yourself silly."

He glared, then walked up to her, and said "You up and left me... that's why I drank myself silly."

"You're blaming... me leaving, for your drinking?"

"Well... you were kissing whats-his-name?"

"Chuck, he was telling me goodbye and that he wasn't going to mess with you." she paused. "You know how his family is, you're lucky he saw me first."

"So, I should thank you?"

Samantha rubbed her forehead and said "Chuck, I don't want to fight with you. This isn't why I came back."

"Why did you come back?"

"To be with you."

"Yeah... right."

"Chuck... all that stuff is in the past and it doesn't matter anymore. Yes, Jax will always have a little, tiny piece of my heart." Chuck looked away. She grabbed his face to look at her. "But, you Chuck... you have my whole heart. I love you, more than anything."

"I gotta go." He started to walk away, then grabbed the bottle of scotch.

"Where are you going?"

"Away." then he got on the elevator and left.

Samantha went into her room, collapsed on her bed, then cried. Her being pregnant and hormonal, wasn't helping at all, it just made her more upset. She just cried herself to sleep, cuddling with the pillow that had Chuck's scent all over it.

For the next three days, it was a blur for Samantha. All she did was stay in her room and not come out. She would watch TV and sleep all day. She wasn't answering any phone calls or texts. Plus, she hasn't heard no word from Chuck either. She just didn't want to do anything.


	28. Doctor Appointments

**--Twenty Seven--**

**--Doctor Appointments--**

It was a Wednesday morning. Samantha found out from Lily that Bart's funeral was going to be that Friday. She still hasn't heard from Chuck and she's worried about him. Samantha couldn't stay in bed anymore, because she had to make a doctor's appointment for the baby and finish her sessions with a new looney doctor.

She took a shower and got dressed then wore: Stretchy black pants, a grey t-shirt, and grey Chucks. She grabbed her purse, threw everything she needed in it, then got into the elevator, and walked out of the building to her limo.

"Hello... Miss Dawson." Marty said opening the door.

"Hi, Marty." she smiled.

"Where to?"

"There's a doctor's office in Brooklyn. I need to make a baby appointment."

"Okay." Samantha got in, Marty shut the door, got in the driver seat, and drove off. "I know which one... we'll be there in a flash."

"That's fine."

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I know, but I've been beginning to think that it was a mistake to come back."

"No... everything will be okay, Miss Dawson."

"I hope so."

Marty got there in ten minutes and said "Here we are."

Samantha looked out the window and said "Yeah... this is the same one I went to when I was little." she got out of the limo with her purse. "I don't know how long I'm going to be, there will be two different appointments."

"It's okay... I'll be right here waiting." he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Marty." then she walked into the building. She looked at the directory and saw that she can do both appointments in one building. She went to the women's clinic first. She filled out her information, then waited for her turn.

Five minutes later, a nurse opened the door, and said "Samantha Dawson?"

She stood up and said "That's me."

"Okay... come on back." Samantha followed her into the hallway.

The nurse had Samantha step on the scale to get her weight and height, she had Samantha pee in the little cup, and then the nurse had her sitting in the exam room to wait for the doctor.

Samantha checked her cell phone and saw she had a bunch of texts and a bunch of missed calls. As she was deleting them, two doctors walked in. She put her phone away and smiled. One was tall with dark hair and the other was short with reddish hair.

They looked at her chart, and the tall, dark haired one said "Hello... my name is: James Carter and this is: Ryan Morris."

"I'm Samantha Dawson."

"We're your doctors." said Dr. Morris.

"I get two doctors?"

"Yeah... you usually only get one, but Morris will be your regular doctor and I'll be delivering your baby."

"Oh... okay." she nodded.

"I'll be right back." then Dr. Morris walked out of the room.

"Morris is going to get the ultrasound machine... but until then, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Is there anyone here with you?"

"No. It's just me." she frowned.

"Okay." Dr. Morris came back with the ultrasound machine, then he dimmed the lights. "Lay back and I'll be exposing your belly. Have you had an ultrasound before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay... I'll put the goo and use the wand to look around in there." he flipped the switch and put the goo on. "Here we go." he put the wand to her belly and started looking around on the screen.

"Wow..." Samantha said amazed. "What's that thumping noise?"

"The baby's heartbeat." said Dr. Morris.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Dr. Carter started. "Everything looks really good, the baby is healthy and growing the way it should. I'm going to take some scans for you, so you can take them home."

"Cool." she smiled.

Dr. Carter printed out five of the sonograms for Samantha, then he turned off the machine, and cleaned up the goo. He got up and turned on the light. "Okay, Samantha... everything looks good. Come back in a month or month and a half, so we can see what you're having."

She sat up, smiled, and said "Okay." Dr. Carter gave her the sonograms. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Dr. Carter smiled.

"Congrats, by the way." said Dr. Morris. "And if you need me or Dr. Carter... we'll leave our numbers for you to call us."

Samantha thought that it was weird, but smiled and said "Okay."

Dr. Morris put both of their numbers on a business card, gave it to Samantha, and said "If you have any pains or if you think you might be in labor... let us know."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"It was nice meeting you." Dr. Carter smiled.

"And we'll see you later." said Dr. Morris.

"Okay... thanks guys." then they walked out of the room.

Samantha put the card and the sonograms in her purse, thinking how nice her new doctors are. She fixed her clothes then walked out of the office. She went back over to the directory and found the psychiatrist office up on the top floor. Samantha went into the elevator and pressed the number four button.

The doors opened and Samantha walked out, then walked into the office. She went up to the window, and the lady pulled out a clipboard, and said "Fill this out and give it back to me."

She took it and said "Okay."

"When I get it back... it won't be that long of a wait, he's not seeing anyone right now."

Samantha nodded and said "Okay, thanks." then she sat down and filled out the paper work. Five minutes later, she gave it back to the secretary. "Here you go."

"Thanks... Doctor Jackson, will be right with you."

Samantha nodded, then sat back down in her seat. Ten minutes later, the door opened and Samantha looked up. The guy had the chart in his hand and said "Are you Samantha?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Hello... my name is: Dylan Jackson."

"Um..." she couldn't speak, her looney doctor was hot.

"Why don't you come on back?" she nodded, then followed him to his office. He sat down in his chair, and instructed Samantha to sit down on the couch. He looked over her chart a little more. "Okay... Miss Dawson, what can I do for you?"

"Well... I was supposed to see a psychiatrist here, in New York, but I lived in Massachusetts. I was going to school there, something happened and I took off to California, I've been gone for three months, and I have only been to one session."

"Okay... what we're going to do is." he paused to think. "We're going to start from the beginning and work our way to the present."

"Okay... that's fine." she nodded.

"How many days a week do I get you?"

"It was supposed to be two days out of the week."

"Okay... how about you come and see me." he looked at a calendar. "Every... Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays for two hours?"

"You work on the weekend?" she asked, giving him a funny look.

"Not usually... but for you, yes." he put her chart on his lap. "So, what do you say?"

"Okay... sure."

"Good. We can do a little today, but we'll officially start our sessions this Sunday."

"Okay." she nodded.

For the next couple of hours, Samantha was talking about what's going on right now with her, the people in her life, a little bit of her childhood and that is as far as they got. Dr. Jackson was writing all of it down in his little notebook. When the session was over, Samantha told Dr. Jackson 'goodbye' then Marty took her back to her place.

She walked into an empty and cold room as she stepped off the elevator. She really needed Chuck, but everytime she'd try and call him, it went straight to his voicemail. She went into her room and laid down on her bed, staring at the sonograms of her and Chuck's baby.

A little bit later, Samantha was tired. She got into her comfortable pajamas and watched TV. A few minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Samantha."

She smiled and said "Hi, Jax."

"I just wanted to call you and see if you're okay. How is everything?"

"I really don't know... so much has happened since I've been back."

"Like what?"

"There was a party for my home coming, Chuck went missing, his father died in a car accident, me and him got into a fight, he went missing again, and I finally saw my looney doctor."

"Alright... but, are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah... I guess. The only good thing right now is... the baby is healthy and growing the way it should be."

"That's good. Have you told him."

"No... I haven't had the chance to."

"But, you will tell him?"

"Yeah... after the funeral, after all that mess."

"You know, I still worry about you."

"I know, Jax."

"And." he paused. "I still love you."

"I know and I still care and love you too, but..."

"You're in love with Chuck." Samantha didn't say anything. "It's okay... no matter who you're with, whenever you need me... I'll be there for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... just give me a call and I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Jax."

"No, problem. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Don't forget... if you need me, call me. I don't care what time."

"I will, Jax... thanks."

"Okay... goodbye, Sam."

"Bye, Jax." then she hung up the phone. She put her phone on the charger, then watched TV, until she fell asleep.


	29. Please, Don't Leave

**--Twenty Eight--**

**--Please, Don't Leave--**

It was Friday morning, the day of Bart's funeral. Samantha woke up around eight thirty to get ready. She wore a simple black dress with knee high boots. As she was looking in the mirror, she noticed that she could see her baby bump and she know's everyone would notice too. So, after she put her little headband in her hair, she put on her big black coat to cover her belly.

Samantha put everything she needed in her purse, then got on the elevator. When she reached the bottom, she walked outside to her limo. Marty opened the door and said "Good morning, Miss Dawson."

"Morning." she gave him a weak smile.

"So, where are we headed?"

"To the church... for Bart's funeral." she said getting in the limo.

"As you wish." Marty smiled, then he shut the door, got in the driver seat, and drove off to the church.

Marty got there within ten minutes and parked. Samantha waited for a few minutes, then after she took a bunch of deep breaths, grabbed her purse, then she opened the door and got out. She walked over to Marty sitting in the driver seat and smiled.

"Hey... Marty?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to just catch a ride with Lily... so go ahead and go home with your family."

"Thanks, Miss Dawson." He kissed her hand. "Call me, if you need me."

"I will... bye." then Marty drove off, then Samantha walked over to Serena and Eric. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Sam." said Eric with a smile.

"How are you doing, Sam?" asked Serena.

"I'm okay... have either of you seen Chuck?"

"No, he's MIA right now." Eric said looking at his cell phone.

"He should be here... it's his father's funeral." Serena said, rubbing Samantha's back.

Five minutes later, they all heard Blair yell, "Sam!" Her, Serena, and Eric turned around. They saw Blair and Nate trying to hold up a drunken Chuck and trying to make him walk.

Samantha, Serena, and Eric walked over to them. "What happened?" asked Eric.

"We found him at Victrola's getting drunk and sucking face with one of the waitresses." Blair said with a frown.

Samantha was hurt, they could see it in her eyes, but she pushed it out of her mind, and said "Chuck, you need to sober up for your father's funeral."

"He didn't give a shit about me... I don't even know why I'm here." Chuck said, trying to balance himself.

"Chuck... he'd want you here."

Chuck got into Samantha's face and yelled "Bullshit! All I am or was to him." he paused to think. "I was a failure and I can't do anything right." he managed to wiggle out of Nate and Blair's grasp as Lily walked up to them.

"Come on, Charles and be with your family. We're here for you."

"Lily, none of you... are my family. I have no family." Samantha grabbed Chuck's arm, he ripped it out of her grasp. "All of you... leave me the hell alone." then Chuck walked away over to his limo.

Samantha caught up to him as he opened the door and said "Chuck... wait."

He stopped himself from getting in, then said "What do you want, Sam?"

"I want you, Chuck. I know you're upset and I'm here for you... like you were when my parents died."

Chuck giggled, then said "You wanna know the funny thing about this is... they weren't even your biological parents, but they loved and cared about you with everything they had." he paused. "My father, was the complete opposite. He never gave a damn about me or loved me... so why should I care?"

"Chuck... I'm sure Bart did care and he did love you in his own weird way." Chuck just glared at her. "Please don't go. If you have to leave, let me come with you."

"I appreciate your concern."

"Chuck, whatever you are going through, I don't care. I'm here for you... I want to be there for you." she paused. "Please, don't leave."

"Give me one good reason to stay."

"Because, I'm..." She stopped herself from telling him that she was pregnant. She just looked at him, into his eyes. "I love you."

He stood there glaring at Samantha for ten seconds, then he shook his head, and said "Not good enough." he got in his limo and it took off. Samantha stood there in shock, watching tail light's fading in the distance.

Twenty minutes later, the service was about to start. Lily found Samantha sitting on the curb, crying and said "Are you are okay?"

Samantha looked up to her with tear streaks down her cheeks, shook her head, and said "No."

Lily sat next to her, pulling Samantha into her arms, and said "What's wrong?"

"He left me. I told him I loved him and that I was here for him... and he left me anyway." Samantha sobbed.

"Chuck?" Samantha nodded into Lily's chest. "Oh... Sam, he's probably upset and this is his way of dealing with things."

"I told him... I loved him. He wasn't supposed to leave."

"Um... Charles." Lily didn't know what to say. She was unaware of Samantha's feelings for Chuck. "He... will be back."

"It's just." Samantha paused. "I don't know what to do anymore... everything is falling apart."

"Sam, everything will be okay." Lily said rubbing her back.

Samantha lifted up her head to look at Lily and said "I need him... Mom."

Lily smiled, hugged her some more, and said "We'll figure something out... okay?" Samantha nodded in her chest. "Besides you have me, Rufus, your brothers and sisters, Vanessa, Blair, and Nate. We'll help you with anything, alright?"

"Okay." Samantha said in a whiny voice.

"Come on, the service is going to start." Lily said standing up, she help Samantha to her feet, and wiped her tears away. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." then Lily and Samantha went back into the church for Bart's funeral service.

On the way to the cemetary, Samantha rode with Lily, Serena, and Eric. Samantha looked out the window, thinking about Chuck and the baby. She snapped out of her thoughts, when the limo had stopped. After the whole funeral service was over, everyone met up at the Bass Suite to have a bite to eat and to pay their respects.

Later on, Nate found Samantha out on the top of the building, leaning on the ledge, overlooking all of New York. He slowly walked up to her and said "Don't do it... don't jump."

She giggled and said "I'm not gonna jump, Nate." he laughed, standing next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same question... what are you doing up here, Missy?"

"Thinking."

"About Chuck?"

"Yeah, that and other things."

"What happened... before you and Lily walked inside the church?"

"I told Chuck that I loved him and he left anyway."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Nate said rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I get... that he's probably still mad or upset or whatever at me for leaving him last time, but he's unstable and he needs me. He needs us to help him through this."

"Yes, he does, before he goes into a downward spiral and ends up hurting himself, more than he already has."

"I need him, Nate... I have done everything I could to convince him to stay, but if he doesn't need me." she paused. "Then I'm done... there's nothing else I can think of, to do for him."

"Don't give up on him, Sam."

"I'm not trying to, but clearly he doesn't want me."

"Just give him some time." Samantha nodded. "Other than that... are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I finally got a chance to see my new looney doctor."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I have to see him every Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays for two hours."

"Sundays... too?"

"Yeah... Dr. Jackson doesn't usually work on the weekends, but he said for me, he will."

"Cool."

"I thought was weird, but I guess he's trying to help me. I talked to him a little bit on Wednesday, but our 'official' sessions will start this Sunday."

"What are you going to talk about?"

"He told me that we're gonna start from the beginning... meaning from my childhood, then work our way to the present." she paused. "So, how's Tyler?"

"Good. What... you don't talk to him?"

"Not really... The first time I seen him and Pogue, was at the welcome home party. But, I did see Caleb and Reid the night I got back."

"Oh."

"And I'm not going back to Ipswich... I'm staying, going back to school, and do whatever here."

"It's good that you're staying then."

She nodded and said "Yeah... I love it here."

"Come on, Girly... let's go mingle with the crowd." Samantha laughed, then her and Nate went back to the Bass suite.

Nate dropped Samantha off at her place around nine pm. She walked into her room and got startled when she saw Chuck sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but he didn't say anything. As she got closer to him, she saw the sad look on his face. She sat down next to him and he collapsed in her arms, crying.

The whole time Samantha's known Chuck, she's only seen him cry once in his lifetime. She just held him as tight as she could, not wanting to ever let him go. As the night went on, Chuck eventually fell asleep. Samantha laid there next to him, watching him and making sure he was okay. She was playing with his hair, till she dozed off herself.

Later that night, Samantha woke up because she had to go to the bathroom. She stretched and noticed her bed was empty and all she found was a note on the pillow. She picked it up and read it.

_"I'm sorry for everything. You deserve much better than me. Don't come looking for me. - Chuck"_

She dropped the note on the bed and went into the bathroom. After she went potty, she had the sudden urge to throw up. When she was done she washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. Samantha changed out of her dress, then put on a blue button up shirt Chuck left behind, that was hanging on the towel rack in her bathroom. She laid back down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	30. The Wicked Grandmother

**--Twenty Nine--**

**--The Wicked Grandmother--**

It was a Sunday morning, and Samantha was getting ready to go see Dr. Jackson for their official session. She took a quick shower, then got dressed. She wore: her favorite black stretchy pants, a navy blue t-shirt, and her navy blue Chucks. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth before she walked out of her room. She got startled, then blinked a few times to see if she was seeing things or going crazy.

"Um... CeCe, what are you doing here?" Samantha said, grabbing her purse.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"What's true?"

"That you were Lily and Rufus Humphrey's mistake."

Samantha's face fell, then she said "Excuse me?"

Cece giggled, then said "For a long time... Lily, Alan, and Emma had everyone fooled, but all you are is a big mistake."

"You need to get the hell out or I will throw you out."

"Hear me out... How about I give you whatever amount of money you want and you leave New York for good." Samantha couldn't believe this, she was on the verge of tears. "You're not a part of this family. You're not a van der Woodsen, nor will you ever be. Lily should have aborted you, the second she found out she was pregnant, but instead, she gives you to Emma and Alan." Cece paused. "They could have adopted someone else's kid."

"Get out." Samantha whispered.

"Well... when I come back, you tell me a price, and it's yours. Then you leave here and never come back." and with that, Cece got into the elevator and left.

Samantha didn't know what to do. She really needed Chuck, but there was no way to get a hold of him. She just collapsed on her couch crying. Ten minutes later of her still crying, she did't notice the elevator doors opening.

"Sam?" she looked up and saw Dan. He ran over to her side. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She collapsed in his arms and cried "No."

"Then what is it? You know, you can tell me anything." Samantha started sobbing more and Dan was rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. "Whatever it is... I'm here for you, Sam. This isn't good for the baby."

Samantha wiped some tears and said "I know."

"Come on, talk to your little brother." she giggled and sat back, rubbing her face. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Um... Serena's wicked grandmother was just here."

"Ahh... Cece, she's your wicked grandmother too." Samantha gave him that 'No-shit' look. "Okay, okay. What's the old bat up to now?"

"She found out that I'm Lily and Rufus's daughter, but she kept calling me a mistake and that Lily should have aborted me." Samantha paused for a second. "Oh yeah... here's the kicker."

"Oh boy..." Dan said, looking worried.

"She's offering any amount I want... to leave New York for good."

"Are you serious, Sam?"

She nodded and said "Yep. I've always known CeCe for being a bitch, but this was a low blow... even for her."

"Are you going to tell Lily?"

"I don't know if she or if even Serena would believe me."

"Okay... here's what you do, when ever CeCe wants to talk to you about the 'amount', you have her meet you somewhere and then have Lily, Dad, and Serena listen close by, so that way, they can see how cruel she really is."

"That's a good idea. You're like... the best brother, ever."

Dan laughed and said "Yeah, well, I couldn't see you leave without letting me get to know my niece or nephew."

"Oh... I see. What am I? Chopped liver?"

He laughed and said "And I wouldn't want to see you leave either. Yes, you've left before and that sucked. I mean, growing up, I've loved you like a sister anyway... and you really are my sister. It's cool and forget that old bat, this is your home."

Samantha nodded and said "Yeah, forget her!" she giggled. "And yes... I've loved you like a brother too."

"Okay... enough of this family love, what you up to today?"

"I have to go see my psychiatrist."

"Still?"

"Well, no... I seen one when I was living in Massachusetts, but that was only one time. But, I left for those three months. So, after I made a baby appointment, I made one to see a psychiatrist as well."

"Oh." Dan nodded.

"And the cool thing is... they are in the same building."

"Convenient."

"Yeah."

"So, is it helping?"

"Yeah, he's cool. I have to see him every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday's for two hours."

"Oh." Dan nodded. "What are you doing after?"

"Nothing."

"Okay... we can hang out today. I'll go with you and wait, then we can go to lunch or something."

Samantha stood up and said "Cool, let's go."

Dan stood up as Samantha was heading to the elevator, when the doors opened, they got in and went down to the lobby. Dan gave Samantha a hug, and said "Sis... everything will be okay."

"I hope so." She said, nodding, then they let go, and she gave Dan a weak smile.

"Have you heard from Chuck, since the funeral?" Dan asked, as the elevator doors opened, and they walked out.

"No... but after Nate dropped me off, I found Chuck in my room. He was upset, but he left in the middle of the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he left me a note saying not to look for him and I deserve better."

"It's been a few days... maybe he'll come back."

She nodded and said "Maybe."

They walked outside to her limo, where Marty was waiting, and said "Good morning, Miss Dawson. Mr. Humphrey."

"Hey, Marty." Samantha smiled.

"Morning, Marty." Dan waved at him.

"So, where we headed, Miss Dawson?" Marty asked, opening the limo door.

"To my doctor's office."

"Okay... hop in." Samantha got in, then Dan, and Marty shut the door. He got in the drivers side and took off.

"So." Dan started. "I take it... Chuck doesn't know about the baby."

"Not yet. I almost told him, before he left the funeral. But, I was scared he'd still end up leaving me anyway."

"Maybe... maybe not."

"I know he was upset about Bart and I told him I was here for him." she paused. "At least he does know that I'm here for him, no matter what."

"He'll be back, Sam." she nodded. "So, where's your doctor's office?"

"Near your hood."

"In Brooklyn?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Cool... then maybe we can have lunch with Dad, Jenny, and Vanessa at the loft."

"That sounds fantastic." Samantha paused for a minute to think. "Hey, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it or will it bother you, if I call Rufus, Dad?"

"No. Of course not. He's as much your dad as he is mine... Trust me, it's fine."

"You sure?"

He held up his two fingers and said "Scout's honor."

Samantha laughed and said "Okay... cool." then she looked out the window, waiting to reach her destination.


	31. Lunch in Brooklyn

**--Thirty--**

**--Lunch in Brooklyn--**

Marty pulled up to Samantha's doctor's office fifteen minutes later, and parked in the front, then said "We're here."

"Thanks, Marty." she grabbed her purse. "Hey, I'm going to hang out here in Brooklyn."

"Okay... give me a call when you need me."

"I will."

"Bye, Marty." Dan waved.

"Bye, Mr. Humphrey... Bye, Miss Dawson."

"Bye." she said, then her and Dan got out of the limo. As they walked into the building, Marty drove off.

After Dan and Samantha got off the elevator, they walked into the office. Dan sat down and said "I'll be waiting."

She nodded and said "Okay." she walked up to the front desk and saw a different secretary, sitting there. "Excuse me..."

"Yes."

"I'm here to see Dr. Jackson."

"Are you Samantha?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Okay... go right in."

"Thank you." Samantha smiled at her, then she turned around to smile at Dan, and walked into Dr. Jackson's office.

He looked up and said "Hello... Samantha, it's Sunday already?"

"Yep."

"Okay... have a seat and we'll get started." She sat down in the seat, with her purse sitting on her lap as Dr. Jackson went into his desk, grabbing her file. "Okay, before we gat started, I already know the basics." he started reading off her file, that he wrote on last time she was there. "That you were adopted by Alan and Emma Dawson, that had passed. Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey are your biological parents. You're pregnant with Chuck's child. You have two half brothers: Dan and Eric. Plus two half sisters: Serena and Jenny... right?"

"Pretty much." she nodded.

"Okay, now, before go where we left off, when you were here last time." he paused. "I'd like to know, what's troubling you today?"

"Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled and said "A little."

"Oh."

"So... what's been going on the last time we talked?"

She took a deep breath and said "Friday was Bart Bass' funeral."

"Yeah... I saw that in the paper."

"Well, Chuck, got there drunk off his ass, and took off in the middle of the night." she paused. "Then this morning, I come out of my room and find my half wicked grandmother waiting for me."

"What was she waiting for?" he asked.

"She kept telling me I was a mistake and Lily should have aborted me. She's offering any amount I want. She'll give it to me as long as I leave New York for good."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I know CeCe is a vile old bat, but that was wrong. I've always known that she has never approved of Lily and Rufus... I just don't know Doc." she looked away, as tears were streaming down her face. "But, I'm sure she just about had a stroke when she found out I was Rufus and Lily's love child."

Dr. Jackson handed her some tissues and said "I know this is hard for you... especially right now, you being pregnant and emotional."

"Well..." she said, shrugging her shoulders, wiping her tears.

"So, you need to keep your stress level down, for the baby's sake."

She giggled and said "Yeah, that's what Dan told me... something like that."

"He's right. No stress is good for any baby." he put her file back into his desk. "Tell you what." he paused to think. "How bout you come back on Wednesdays." she nodded. "Then after you have the baby, we'll go back to our regular schedule."

"Okay."

"And when we visit on Wednesdays, we'll keep it happy and stress free. I'm just looking out for the well being of you and the baby." Samantha nodded. "But, if you need an emergency session or just need to talk, don't hesitate to call me. I will always be there to listen and help you any way I can."

"Okay." she stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder. "So, that's it?"

Dr. Jackson smiled and said "For now... but remember, if you need to talk about anything, just call."

"I will, thank you."

"No problem, Samantha."

"Okay." she started to walk to the door.

"Hey, Samantha?"

She turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Also... keep your stress level down."

She nodded and said "Okay... bye, Dr. Jackson."

"Bye." he smiled at her, then she walked out of his office.

Dan looked up, glanced at his watch, and said "It's been two hours already?"

"No... he says that, after the baby is born, we'll go back to our schedule."

"Why?"

"My stress level. I told him about what happened since Friday... Chuck leaving and Cece dropping by."

"Oh..." he nodded.

"But, if I really need to talk to him, he told me to call him for an emergency session."

"That's good."

"Yeah... let's go." she patted her belly. "We're starving."

Dan laughed, stood up from his seat, and said "Okay... come on." they walked to the elevator, went to the lobby, and walked out of the building. "We can walk to the loft, it's not far and Dad is making lunch for us."

"Okay." she nodded. "But, we're craving chocolate chip ice cream, Uncle Dan."

He laughed and said "Let me see what I can do."

A little bit later, they found an ice cream parlor, then he bought Samantha and himself a chocolate chip ice cream cone with two scoops. Both of them ate it, as they went up to the loft.

Rufus looked up a who was walking in, then said "You two are early."

Samantha put her purse on the counter and said "Yeah, it was supposed to be two hours, but my stress level isn't good..."

"For the baby?" Rufus said, finishing her sentence.

Samantha nodded and seconds later, they heard a gasp from the other room. Vanessa ran in and said "Baby?"

Jenny was behind her and asked "Who's having a baby?"

"Well." Rufus started. "Jenny, you're going to be an aunt."

"What?!" she looked right at Dan, so did Vanessa, with their eyes wide.

"No... no. Don't look at me." Dan said, holding his hands up.

Samantha raised her hand and said "It's me."

It took a second for it to register, then both Jenny and Vanessa ran to Samantha, giving her a huge hug. They moved to the couch and sat down.

"How far long are you?" asked Vanessa, palming Samantha's belly.

"I had a doctor's appointment the other day, so... I'm like fourteen and a half weeks or fifteen."

"Do you know what you're having?" asked Jenny.

"Not yet... but, I have a good feeling it's a girl."

"For your sake." Dan started. "With all those girly clothes that was in your car... you better hope so."

Samantha giggled and said "It's going to be a girl, Dan, and I bet you... she will have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Ha-ha." Dan laughed, sticking out his tongue at her. "It will probably be true."

A few minutes later, Rufus yelled from the kitchen "Lunch will be done in a few!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Dan yelled back.

"So... who's the father?" questioned Vanessa.

"Before I tell you... I have a little request. I don't want anyone to know yet, but the only people that do know are: all of you, Blair, and Serena."

"We won't say anything." Jenny promised.

She nodded and said "Okay... the baby's father is." she paused to take a deep breath. "Chuck."

Their jaws dropped, then Jenny said "Oh my gosh... really?" Samantha nodded. "Does he know?"

"Not yet... he took off, after Bart's funeral and I haven't had a chance to tell him."

Vanessa shook her head and said "Wow... it's hard to see Chuck as." she paused. "A dad.." she paused again. "But, maybe he'll be better than Bart was to him."

Samantha nodded and said "I hope so."

"Okay... we won't say a word, unless we are allowed to."

"Thanks, you guys." She smiled at them and they all hugged, including Dan.

They broke from the hug and Jenny said "We are so... going shopping."

"Yes we are!" Vanessa said in excitement.

Dan shook his head and said "Oh boy... this child is going to be so spoiled."

"Yep!." Jenny grinned.

Rufus walked in and said "Lunch is ready... and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This baby is going to be extremely spoiled... all around."

Jenny laughed and said "Um... yeah, Dad." Jenny gave him the 'duh' face and Samantha nodded.

After they ate lunch, Samantha stayed for another few hours, then called Marty to come pick her up to take her home. The elevator doors opened, she walked in, and it was empty. Samantha didn't want to be alone, but then again, she was too tired for someone to visit her, unless it was Chuck. But, she had no way of getting a hold of him.

Samantha walked into one of the spare bedrooms and decided it would be for the baby. Then she got ready for bed and laid down looking on her laptop for baby names, and a few hours later, she fell asleep.


	32. Putting the Crib Together

**--Thirty One--**

**--Putting the Crib Together--**

A month and a half later, Christmas and New Years came and went. Samantha mostly stayed at her place or she'd be at Dr. Jackson's on Wednesdays. Since she hasn't heard anything from or about Chuck, she just doesn't feel like doing anything. Samantha is about four and a half months pregnant and the selected few that do know about her pregnancy bought the baby a bunch of Christmas presents.

A few days ago, Samantha took Serena and Blair with her to her doctor's appointment and found out that she is having a little girl. Afterwards, they went out crazy shopping for the baby furniture. Samantha was showing, but hid it very well from everyone else. Now, she definitely knew that this baby is Chuck's.

Samantha got word after her doctor's appointment from Blair, that Chuck's Uncle Jack found him in Bangkok, and is going to bring him back to the states for Bart's will reading. It was a Thursday evening and Samantha listening to music and fixing some of the babys things in the guest room.

Minutes later, the elevator door opened. Nate stepped out and said "Sammy?"

She poked her head out of the room and said "Minute." he walked over to where she was, as she shut the door behind her. "Hey, Nate... what's up?"

"What are you up to, Sam?"

"Nothing much... you?"

"Blair told me that you had something important to tell me and-or show me."

"She did, huh?" Samantha nodded. "Interesting."

"So, what is it?"

"Okay, you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone... not even Chuck. I want to tell him myself."

"I promise, I won't say anything... so spill it."

She opened the door and said "Take a look."

Nate peeked his head into the bedroom, seeing all the baby stuff, then he looked at Sam. "Um... what's the baby stuff for?" She grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach, then his eyes widened. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant, Nate."

He placed his other hand on her stomach and said "Wow... are you serious?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm four and a half months and as you can see... I'm having a little girl."

"Who all knows about this?"

"Now you, Blair, Serena, all the Humphrey's, Vanessa, and Marty."

"Why don't you want me to say anything to Chuck?"

"Because Nate... Chuck is the daddy."

"Whoa... Sam."

"Yeah, so could you not tell him."

"I won't say anything." All of a sudden, Nate felt a bump. He moved his hands from Samantha's stomach. "What was that?"

Samantha laughed and said "She kicked."

"Oh... so does 'she' have a name?"

"Not yet. But, would you like to be her godfather?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay." Samantha nodded. "First thing for godfather duties is... help me put the crib together."

Nate laughed and said "Okay, come on."

"I think... I have the right tools for it. So, good luck."

He laughed again and said "I'll see what I can do." he paused. "So, when do you think you'll tell Chuck?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to tell him, if I did, he'd run off again, and leave me. Like he did at Bart's funeral. Jack is bringing him back from Bangkok tomorrow, but I have no clue when I'll tell him."

"Well, maybe he needs to hear this. I'm sure it will give him a reason to stay."

"Nate, I don't want him to stay because he's obligated to... I want him to stay because he wants to."

"Yeah... are you sure he's coming back tomorrow?"

She nodded and said "Jack sent me a text."

Nate gave Samantha a hug and said "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

A few hours later, Nate fixed the crib. It was put together with the mattress and the sheets.

"Awe... it's Tinkerbelle."

"Of course, Nate." she gave him a 'duh' look. "Tinkerbelle is awesome and cute."

Nate laughed and said "Well... Uncle Nate is going to get her to like cars, football, and hockey." he paused. "Oh, and basketball too."

"Cars and sports, huh?" she laughed. "We'll see."

"Oh... hey." Nate started. "Tyler was telling me that there's going to be a party for Reid, if we want to go."

"A birthday?"

"Yeah."

Samantha nodded and said "Sure, when?"

"Next weekend... I think. I'll get all the details from Tyler."

"Okay."

About twenty minutes later, Nate left to go get some ice cream for him and Samantha. He came back with her favorite from Baskin Robbins: Chocoloate Chip. They were sitting on the couch, talking and eating the ice cream.

"So... have you thought of a name for her?"

"No... I wanted to do that with Chuck, but who knows when that's going to happen."

"Oh." Nate nodded.

"But, eventually... she will have a name before she comes out into this world."

"Well, you have some time."

"I know." she paused to take a bite of her ice cream. "Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah?" he looked over at her.

"I know I never say this enough; to you, Chuck, Blair, or Serena... but I love you."

Nate smiled and said "I love you too, Sammy." she smiled back and took another bite of her ice cream.

Nate stayed over at Samantha's till after ten pm, then Nate went home. She had Marty take him home. Samantha cleaned up a little, took a shower, and went to sleep and she was nervous about hopefully seeing Chuck in the morning.


	33. Chuck's Homecoming, Didn't Go As Planned

**--Thirty Two--**

**--Chuck's Homecoming, Didn't Go As Planned--**

Samantha woke up around eight thirty in the morning, she took a shower and got dressed. She wore: blue jeans, a blue baby doll shirt, and flip flops. When she was ready to go, she sent a text to Blair and Serena to meet her in the lobby of her building. A few minutes later, Samantha went down the elevator and waited in the lobby.

Both of them got there five minutes later, then they went into Blair's limo and went over to the Palace.

"Nervous?" Serena asked Samantha.

"Yeah, a little."

Blair looked at her phone, then said "Jack is on his way."

"Okay." Samantha nodded.

A few minutes later, Harvey parked the limo in the front. Then Blair, Serena, and Samantha got out waiting for Jack's limo to get there.

Serena saw the look on Samantha's face as she was grabbing her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Minutes later, Jack's limo pulled up. Jack got out with a grin on his face.

"Where's Chuck?" asled Blair.

"In the car... what? Not happy to see me?"

Samantha gave Blair a 'what-is-he-talking-about?' look, then Blair said "Cut the crap, you know that nobody is happy or cares that you're here."

"I disagree." Jack smirked.

"Just get Chuck." Blair glared at him and he went into the limo.

Seconds later, Jack needed the limo driver to help him get Chuck out. When Samantha saw him, she gasped. He looked like a train wreck. Chuck was either extremely drunk or on drugs or maybe both.

"He needs to sleep it off." Jack said, walking Chuck towards the building.

Serena followed behind them and said "I'll text you, when I know he's okay." Samantha nodded, watching Serena go into the building.

Blair turned to Samantha and saw the worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" Blair asked, giving Samantha a hug.

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay."

"Come on, you hungry?" Samantha shook her head. "You need to eat, Sam and feed my goddaughter."

"Okay, fine." Samantha nodded.

They walked into the Palace and went into the resturant. Samantha ordered some biscuits and gravy, but she was mostly playing with her food instead of eating it.

By the time they were finished eating, Serena sent them a text to come up. So, Blair and Samantha went up to the Bass suite to check on Chuck. They stepped out of the elevator and saw Serena sitting by the counter.

"S... where's Chuck?" Blair asked, looking around. "And where's Jack?"

"Jack is down in the office." Serena looked at Samantha. "Chuck's in his room."

Samantha nodded, then put down her purse next to Serena, and walked into his room.

He looked up, groaned, and said "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I've been worried about you."

Chuck rolled his eyes and said "Yeah right... you don't give a shit about me." she glared at him. "It's true." he glared back. "Samantha."

She looked at him incredulously, then slammed his door as hard as she could, making Blair and Serena jump. It even made Chuck jump a little. She got in his face and said "You are un-fuckin-believable. Do not stand there and tell me that I don't care about you. Before you took off at your father's funeral- to God knows where... I told you that I love you, but you left anyway."

"I think I happen to recall you taking off too... for three months!"

"Yes, I left you, but that was because you and Reid were being impossible and wrong, jumping to conclusions about Jax, and nothing was going on. And you know what? Jax is the one that told me to come home and work out things with you." she paused to breathe. "And then you take off when I need you the most? I told you I love you and you told me it wasn't good enough for you to stay. I wanted to knock some sense into you. I told I was here for you and you left me anyway." Samantha paused to breathe and rub her side. "You are nothing but a selfish, arrogant prick! And I must be insane for trying to talk to you, because there is no point. All you care about is yourself and I've decided that I'm done trying to convince you otherwise."

"Sam..."

"No... go ahead and live your life as if I was never in it. Go ahead. Drink yourself stupid for all I care." Samantha started having pains in her stomach, but ignored it. "I was going to wait and give you some time... but we all know that life is too short to wait that long, till you decide you actually want me and when that day comes." she held onto her side. "I won't be there."

Chuck could tell that Samantha was in some kind of pain, because of the faces she was making, and the way she was holding her side. "Are you okay, Sam?"

She just glared at him and said "Since when do you care if I'm okay?" she said in between breaths. "What happens to me is none of your concern... anymore!" then she screamed in pain, clutching her stomach and trying to breathe at the same time.

Blair and Serena busted through the door and saw Samantha crying. Blair looked over at Chuck with fire in her eyes, as Serena ran over to to see what was going on.

"What did you do to her?" Blair asked, and before he could answer, Samantha was about to fall over, but Serena caught her in time.

"Blair.." Samantha said, trying to breathe.

Blair went up to Chuck, pushed him, and said "What did you do?"

"Blair..." Samantha pleaded. "It's... not Chuck." she tried to breathe. "Something's wrong with the baby."

Chuck's jaw dropped and Serena said "We have to take Sam to the hospital." then as Serena was carefully walking Samantha to the elevator, Blair was death glaring Chuck.

"If anything happens to Sam or my goddaughter. I'm coming after you. I will end you." she paused. "But, honestly Chuck... you don't deserve Sam or your daughter." and with that, Blair left a speechless Chuck, and went into the elevator with Serena and Samantha.

Blair had Harvey drive them to the hospital and got there in ten minutes. While Dr. Carter and Dr. Morris were examining Samantha, Blair sent texts to Lily, Eric, Rufus, Vanessa, Jenny, and Nate. _"Sam's in the hospital. Hurry!"_ Within ten minutes, all of them showed up.

Lily went up to Blair and said "What happened to Sam?"

"Well, she..." and before Blair could finish her sentence, Chuck came barging in.

"Where's Sam?"

Blair looked over at Chuck and said "What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question. "Is the baby okay?" he said, with worry in his eyes.

Lily gasped and said "Baby?"

Serena nodded and said "Yes... Sam's pregnant and she's having a little girl."

A few minutes later, Dr. Carter and Dr. Morris walked into the waiting room, with charts in their hands. Rufus stood up and said "How is Sam and the baby?"

Dr. Morris looked at all the worried faces and said "Are all of you family?"

Blair nodded. "Family and friends... more or." she glared at Chuck. "Less."

Dr. Morris nodded and Dr. Carter said "Okay, this is Samantha's regular doctor, Dr. Morris and I am Dr. Carter, Samantha's OB. The status on Samantha and Baby is... they are doing just fine. She was just having some contractions, due to stress and it's common with some women, but we gave her medicine to keep the contractions down. Overall, Mommy and Baby are going to be just fine."

Rufus shook his hand and said "Thank you."

"Samantha is resting." Dr. Morris started. "But, you'll be able to see her in a half an hour."

"Thank you, so much doctors." Lily smiled, then both doctors stepped out of the waiting room. Lily was still in shock that she was going to be a grandma.

Blair walked up to Chuck and said "You need to leave, you've done enough damage."

"What do you mean, Blair?" asked Rufus.

"It's his fault for Sam's stress, that she's in here." Rufus was about to get into Chuck's face, but Lily held him back, and shook her head.

"I need to see her and tell her that I'm sorry."

"Chuck.." Blair started. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You've hurt her over and over. Right now, is not the time, her stress level isn't supposed to be up at all. So, leave." Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "If she wants to see you, then one of us... will let you know." Blair was trying to be as calm as possible, trying not to punch Chuck in the face. But, she was fuming in anger. "Leave, Chuck."

"Fine." he said, putting his head down, then he walked out and left the hospital.


	34. A Few Misunderstandings

**--Thirty Three--**

**--A Few Misunderstandings--**

About forty five minutes later, everyone went into Samantha's room to visit. When the door opened, she opened her eyes, and smiled.

Lily went on the side of her bed and said "Are you okay?"

Samantha nodded and said "I've been better."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Sorry, I was going to tell you and believe me, this wasn't how I was going to do it."

Lily smiled and said "It's okay."

"So, where's Chuck?" Samantha asked looking down.

"He's not here. We didn't want your stress level going up." explained Blair.

"Then maybe... that's a good thing he's not here." she frowned.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Rufus.

Samantha giggled and said "Yeah."

"We can have the Palace bring all of us something and have it delivered." suggested Serena.

Samantha nodded and said "Okay."

Within twenty minutes, all the food was delivered to Samantha's room, and they were eating. When they were finished, most of them left except for Blair, Serena, and Nate. They were walking everyone else out of the hospital.

There was a knock on the door, Samantha looked over, and said "Come in." Seconds later, Reid walked in and slowly walked over to Samantha's side of the bed. She noticed the terrified look on his face as he stared intently at her stomach. Reid opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "Hey, Reid... what are you doing here?"

"Nate told Tyler you were in the hospital and I, um... happened to be in the neighborhood."

"Oh." she nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Nate told me about your birthday coming up."

Reid nodded and said "Yeah... it's going to be a blast."

"I see."

"So." Raid started, looking in Samantha's eyes. "Is the baby... mine, Sam?"

As she shook her head, both of them heard a slamming noise. They turned around, but nothing was there. Seconds later, Samantha spoke. "It's not your baby, Reid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm four and a half months. Two weeks before me and you slept together, I slept with Chuck. So, there's no way it's yours."

"Oh... okay." he said, looking down. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. Seconds later, he looked back up, looking hopeful. "Wait, what are you having?"

"A little girl."

His face fell, then said "Uh... congratulations." he looked away. "I gotta go." he stood up, still not looking at her, and then Reid left.

Samantha sighed. She didn't want to hurt Reid, but he needed to know the truth. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but then heard a door open and close. She opened her eyes and was surprised. Chuck was standing at the foot of her bed, fuming.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?"

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, glaring at her as she waited for him to answer. Then after a minute, he spoke. "How could you stand there at my father's funeral telling me you love me, when you're pregnant with his child?"

"What?"

"You aren't nothing but a whore... how dare you lie to me."

She winced at him and said "Chuck, what are you talking about?"

"I over heard you talking to Reid and he asked if this was his child."

She remembered the slamming noise, then said "Well, then you must have missed the part where I told him that... this isn't his baby. It's impossible." he continued to glare at her. "I promise you, that this baby is defintely yours."

Chuck shook his head and said "I don't believe you or anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Chuck..."

"No, Samantha... I'm done with your lies and I'm done with you."

"You don't mean that, Chuck."

He nodded and said "Yes, I do. You're just a flithy whore and you don't deserve to breathe the same air as me, especially that bastards child." Samantha had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hate you, Samantha! I hope you leave again and never come back."

All of a sudden, Chuck felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Nate, fuming. "You need to get out of here, Chuck."

He looked at Nate incredulously, then looked at Blair death glaring him, and Serena comforting Samantha. "All of you are on her side? She's the fuckin' whore, lying to me and all of you!"

"That's enough." ordered Nate.

Blair slowly walked up to Chuck and said "We heard everything you said... and she's telling you the truth. But, you being who you are, believe whatever the hell you want. I swear to all that is holy Chuck." she paused. "If you come anywhere near Samantha or our goddaughter, like I said before... I will end you and you know I can." Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Stay the hell away."

Then a few minutes later, Chuck left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could, making Samantha jump in Serena's arms.

Nate walked over to Samantha and said "Are you okay, Sam?"

She let go of Serena and said "Yeah... I'm okay."

Nate checked the machines and said "Okay, you need to keep your blood pressure down... so, calm down."

She nodded, then Blair turned around and said "Sam... Chuck won't bother you anymore."

Serena gave Samantha a reassuring smile and said "Chuck was out of line."

Nate sat on the other side of Samantha and said "We got your back."

Samantha nodded and said "Can you one of you guys stay with me?"

"I will." Nate said, raising up his hand.

"How long do you have to stay in the hospital?" asked Serena.

"Dr. Carter is letting me go tomorrow."

"Good." Nate smiled. "I'll stay with you all night."

"Okay, thanks you guys."

"No problem. Chuck is being an ass like usual." Blair said, shrugging her shoulders. "When you get released, we'll grab Marty and come pick you up."

"Okay."

Serena gave Samantha a hug. "See you tomorrow."

Blair joined in, then said "Keep your stress level down."

"I will." then they broke from the hug.

"Nate... take care of her." Blair said, pointing her finger.

"I will, Blair."

"Okay." Blair nodded, then her and Serena walked out of Samantha's room.

"Now... since it's just you and me." Nate paused. "You should get some rest, you've had enough excitement for one day."

"Awe... Nate." she whined.

"No... lip from you missy. Get some rest." Nate got up and turned off the light. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay... thank you, Nate."

"Your welcome." then Samantha closed her eyes and attempted to go to sleep.


	35. The Surprise Baby Shower

**--Thirty Four--**

**--The "Surprise" Baby Shower--**

A few weeks later, Samantha and the baby was doing fine. She or anyone else, hasn't hear a word or seen Chuck at all. He's still in town. Either Nate would see his limo roll by or he'd see him at Victrola. Samantha's been upset about the fight that her and Chuck had at the hospital, but she tries to keep calm and not try and make her blood pressure go up.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Blair, Dorota, Serena, and Vanessa were putting together Samantha's baby shower at Blair's place, while Dan and Eric were running errands, and Jenny and Nate kept Samantha distracted- on guard duty, shopping in the Hampton's.

Samantha was clueless. She knew there was going to be a baby shower, she just didn't exactly know when. And little did Samantha know, Blair had a few surprises up her sleeve.

Around five pm, Serena sent a text to Nate. _"Everything is ready. Go ahead and bring her."_ then Nate had Marty drive them to Blair's. Since they were already in the limo, Marty made a U-turn, going in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going now?" Samantha asked, looking out the window.

"We." Nate pointed to them three. "Are going to Blair's."

"For what?"

"Blair had Eleanor custom make the baby's outfit for next Christmas and since it's done, she wants to show you." Jenny explained.

"Yeah, Lily was telling me about that." Samantha nodded.

"From her description... I think you'll love it." Jenny said, with a smile.

Samantha nodded and said "Cool." then as she looked back out the window, Nate and Jenny exchanged relieved glances.

Marty pulled up to Blair's a half an hour later. Nate sent Marty a text, before they got out of the limo. _"Go get your family for the baby shower."_ then Nate sent a text to Serena and Blair. _"We're here and on our way up."_

Before Samantha got out of the limo, she said "Marty?"

"Yes... Miss Dawson?"

"I'm going to leave my things in here. I'll just grab it when you take me home later."

"No problem." Marty smiled, before driving off.

Serena, Nate, and Samantha went into the building and got on the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, Samantha stepped out first and heard "Surprise!!"

She gasped in shock, totally surprised. Samantha started to cry and said "Thank you, so much."

"Are you crying?" asked Serena, then Samantha shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the hormones." Blair laughed. "Okay, Sam... I have a few surprises in store for you. The first one: turn around."

Samantha turned around and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God! You flew my friends here!"

"Yep... it was Holly and Spencer's idea."

Samantha went over to give them a hug. "Wow... I'm glad you guys are here. Where's Becky?"

"Unfortunately." Spencer started. "She couldn't get the time off, but she had us bring the present from her."

"Bummer."

"So... " Holly palmed her stomach. "How are you and the baby?"

"We're doing really good."

"Awesome... and just to let you know." Holly paused. "All three of us will be back here when you go into labor."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Spencer nodded. "I will even film the whole experience for you."

"Hmm... I think I will be just fine with out it." Samantha laughed.

"You sure? It will be like I wasn't even there. I will ninja my way in and out. I will be more stealth, than I've ever been." both Holly and Samantha laughed. "I'm serious."

"Sorry, Spencer. I'll be fantastic without a camera all up in my va-jay-jay region."

"All right, fine." Spencer pouted. "I guess I'll be in the waiting room."

"That works for me." Samantha laughed. "I'm glad... you guys are here."

"Us too and we'll definitely be back." Holly smiled.

"I hope so." Samantha gave both of them a hug. "I missed you guys." a minute later, they broke from the hug. "I'll be right back... so have some fun and go mingle." then Samantha looked over and saw Caleb, Tyler, Sarah, and Pogue. She walked to them with a smile. "Hey, you guys."

Caleb gave her a hug and said "Hello... congrats."

"Thank you." she said, giving hugs to all of them. "I've missed you."

"We missed you too." said Sarah.

"So, where's Reid and Kate?"

"Well." Pogue started. "Me and Kate finally broke up. She went to live with her sister in L.A."

"Oh... and Reid?"

Caleb looked away and Tyler said "He's not coming."

Caleb rubbed his face and said "Ever since he heard about the baby, he's changed."

"Changed how?" Samantha asked, in a worried tone.

"He's very depressed." said Pogue.

"Oh." she nodded.

"Look." Caleb started. "We know on some sort of level, you care about Reid."

"I do."

"We know... so, we'll fill you in later. For now, let's enjoy the party."

She nodded and said "Okay." she paused. "I'm glad you guys came." she hugged them again, then Samantha went to say 'hi' to the rest of the guests.

Five minutes later, Blair walked up to Samantha, and said "I have one more surprise for you."

"Really?"

Blair nodded and said "The surprise is up in my room."

"Okay."

"Oh and take your time... to enjoy your present." Samantha gave her a weird look, nodded, then darted upstairs. As soon as Samantha was out of earshot, Blair turned to the guests. "Okay, everyone... Samantha will probably scream while she's in my room. "So, don't worry, it's because she got her present."

Samantha slowly walked into the room, the she screamed. She covered her mouth from screaming again, with her eyes wide and ready to pop out.

"Hello... Samantha."

"Jax! What are you doing here!" she shouted in excitement. Before he could respond, Samantha jumped into his arms.

"Blair flew me in yesterday."

She gasped and said "You've been here since yesterday? And you didn't tell me?"

"It was a surprise."

She hugged him tighter and said "This is the best surprise or present... ever."

Jax laughed and said "I'm glad."

"How long are you staying?"

Jax backed up to look at her and said "I'll stay as long as you want me to." he paused. "Or until my mom needs me to come back."

"Seriously?"

He giggled and said "Yeah."

"Damn... I missed you."

Jax slid his fingertips on her cheek and said "I missed you too." they stared into each others eyes while he traced her jawline. So, how have you been?"

"Okay, just taking it one day at a time."

He put his hand on her stomach and said "And the baby?"

"She's fine... just kicking me every chance she gets."

Jax nodded and said "You look so beautiful, Samantha."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Um... Blair told me about what happened between you and Chuck. I'm sorry."

She looked down for a second, then looked back up. "Jax, why did you tell me to come back to him?"

"Well, as much as it killed me to say it." he paused. "I just didn't want to be the guy to break up a family." she nodded. "But, honestly, you deserve better... better for you and better for the baby. Don't settle for nothing less."

"Jax, I..."

"Look." he started, cutting her off. "I'll be sticking around for a while, to make sure you're okay."

"Really?"

"Of course. Blair and Serena's been keeping me updated on you, since your fall out with Chuck."

"Oh." she paused and hesitated asking the next question. "So, where are you staying?"

"With you. While Nate and Jenny had you out in the Hampton's, I took over one of the rooms."

"Oh... I'm glad you came to see me."

"Me too." he paused. "Can I ask you a question?" Samantha was unsure of what his question was going to be, by the serious look on his face.

She nodded and said "Yeah."

He sat down on the foot of Blair's bed, looking up into Samantha's eyes as she waited for his question. "Sam... I." he started, then looked away and shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important."

She raised her eyebrow and said "What is it, Jax? You know you can tell me anything."

He slowly nodded, then said "It can wait, there's a party downstairs."

She nodded, confused, and said "Okay, Jax."

He palmed her belly, looked up at her, and smiled. "Come on." he said, as he was standing up. He grabbed her hand and both of them went downstairs to her baby shower.


	36. Chuck is on a Rampage

**--Thirty Five--**

**--Chuck is on a Rampage--**

After the baby shower was over, Samantha said her 'goodbyes' to everyone that showed up. Later on, she took Spencer and Holly to the airport, because they had to get back, and then Marty took Samantha and Jax back to her place, even all the gifts. It took four trips, back and forth, but they finally got everything into the baby's room.

Jax sat down on the couch and Samantha said "I'm going to go change... I'll be right back." he nodded, then she walked into her room. Samantha turned on her light, then gasped. "Chuck... you need to get out."

"We need to talk, Sam."

She shook her head and said "No, I don't need to hear anything you have to say. I heard enough at the hospital."

"Sam, I'm sorry." he got closer to her, but she backed away. "I didn't mean it... I was in shock about the baby, then when I heard Reid ask you if it was his... I lost it."

"Chuck, I'm sick and tired of trying to explain myself to you... but now, I'm done, for good."

"Sam..."

"Leave." Jax over heard some voices coming from her room, he got up and listened by the door. "It's over!"

"Sam... you don't mean that."

"Get the fuck out or I swear that you'll never see your daughter."

Chuck grabbed her arm and said "Will you let me explain?"

"Chuck, you're hurting me." she tried getting out of his grasp, but he held on tighter.

Once Jax heard Samantha cry in pain, he busted through the door, and punched Chuck in the jaw. He pushed Samantha behind him. Chuck was struggled to get off the ground. When he did, he grabbed his cheek, wincing in pain.

"You ever touch her again... I will kill you." Jax threatened him, trying not to lose his cool and end up killing Chuck where he stood. "I haven't forgot about what you did to me, so for your sake... you better stay the fuck away from her or nobody will ever find your body."

Then a few minutes later, Chuck left. When Jax knew he was gone, he went back into Samantha's room. She was sitting on her bed crying. He wrapped his arms around her, and said "Are you okay?" she shook her head. "He's gone."

She looked up at Jax and said "Don't leave me."

"I won't... I'll stay as long as you want me to. Just like I told you before. But, Sam... can you do something for me?" she nodded. "Can you calm down a little bit? Blair told me about your stress issues and I need you to relax and calm down."

"Okay." she said softly.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving. Get changed and I'll wait right here."

She got up slowly and went into her bathroom, while Jax locked her door. She came out five minutes later, wearing a tank top and capri pajama bottoms. She laid down on her bed, looked over at Jax, and said "Can you stay with me?"

He nodded and said "I'm not going anywhere." he smiled at her as he was taking off his shoes. Jax took off his vest, flannel, and jeans. He laid down next to Samantha and gave her a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Babe." she smiled, then cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Samantha woke up to an empty bed. She looked around and it was only her in the room. Seconds later, she smeeled food coming from the kitchen. She put on her robe and walked out of her room.

"Hey..." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Morning." she yawned, then walked closer to see what he was cooking. "That smells good."

"Thanks, all of it will be done in a few minutes. So, go sit down on the couch and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay." she said, then sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. Samantha sat there, replaying the events that occured the night before, plus the other times she's encountered Chuck. She got pulled out of her thoughts, when Jax came into the living room with a tray in his hands.

"You are going to love this." he said, setting the tray over her belly.

Samantha saw all the food and said "Thank you."

He smiled at her and said "Your welcome."

"I love blueberry pancakes. You remembered?"

He sat down next to her and said "Of course... I remember. How could I forget?"

She just smiled and started eating, while Jax turned on the tv. When she was finished, Jax took the tray and put it on the coffee table. He turned the tv off, then looked over at Samantha.

She saw the serious look on his face and said "What's up?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

She nodded and said "What is it, Jax?" she could tell he was struggling with it, then as he opened his mouth to talk, the elevator doors opened. Blair and Nate stepped out, Jax closed his mouth, and sat back on the couch. "Hey." Samantha said, with a smile. But, her smiled faded, when she saw the looks on both their faces. "What's going on, guys?"

"It's Chuck." Blair said, sitting on the other side of her.

Samantha sighed and said "What did he do now?"

"First... what happened to him? He has a fat lip."

"He was here, when we got back from taking Spencer and Holly to the airport. He grabbed my arm, it hurt, then Jax punched him, and made him leave."

"He deserved it." Jax said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"What did he do now?" Samantha asked again.

"It's not what he did... it's what he's gonna do." Nate said, looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"Two things...." Blair started. "Chuck is going to do what you told him not to do." Samantha looked at Blair with a confused look on her face. "Whatever it is... it has to do with Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and..."

"Tyler." Nate said, finishing Blair's sentence.

"They have some kind of secret and Chuck is hell bent on finding out what it is."

Samantha's eyes went wide. _"Their power."_ she thought to herself. Then, she shook her head and said "Oh no." Samantha paused to take a deep breath. "I'll get a hold of the guys and let them know... what's the other thing?"

Blair put her hands on Samantha's belly and said "He has vowed... as soon as the baby is born, he is going to do everything in his power to take the baby away from you."

"Why is he doing this?"

Nate leaned on the other couch and said "I've never known Chuck to be this pissed off, but he is."

Samantha stood up and said "I need to talk to Chuck."

"Not right now, your blood pressure." said Blair. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to talk to him anyway. Nobody knows where he is."

"Then I need to talk to Reid."

Blair stood in front of her and said "Sam... you need to calm down or you'll end up back in the hospital." Samantha took a few breaths. "You and Jax should go and meet up with the guys and warn them. Me, S, and Nate will be there later on tonight."

Samantha nodded and said "Okay." then she went to get dressed in her room.

"How serious is this?" asked Jax.

"Well." Blair started. "It's basically the same way, how Chuck got you busted. He has unlimited resources for anything he needs."

"Mainly because he's a Bass." Nate added.

Jax stood up and said "Okay, well... I don't care if he is the babys father. He's not going to get a chance to take her away from Samantha."

Blair nodded and said "No... he's not."

Ten minutes later, Samantha came out of her room wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and white Vans. She looked over at Jax and said "Can you grab my bag on the bed?"

"Yeah." then he went into her room, brought out her bag, then went into the guest room.

She grabbed her purse from the counter and said "I swear, if Jax doesn't kill Chuck... I'll kill him myself."

Blair put her hand on Samantha's shoulder and said "Not if I get there first... and you need to calm down, Mama."

Samantha nodded, then sat down. "So... where's Serena?"

"Trying to find Chuck." said Nate.

"Oh... how am I gonna get there? I gave Marty the day off."

"In your car." Nate smiled.

"Oh... right. I forgot I had a car." she giggled to herself. "Okay, that works."

"And even though Marty has a day off, we told him about what's going on, and he's going to watch your place... till we get back." said Blair, with a smile.

Samantha nodded, then said "How did it all come to this? Why is this happening?"

Blair gave Samantha a hug and said "I don't know, but Chuck has to be stopped."

Five minutes later, Jax came out with his luggage. Samantha looked at him and said "What's all this?"

"Um... in case we stay over night or something." he said, looking away. "Where's your car?"

"In the parking garage."

"Let's go." Blair said, walking to the elevator first. Seconds later, all of them piled in. "What's the number?"

"Parking garage number four." Samantha said.

"Okay." Blair said, pressing the 'PG4' button.

"Ow..." Samantha grabbed her side.

"What's wrong?" asked Blair.

"Oh... nothing. She's just kicking me hard, that's all."

Jax reached over and put his hand on her belly. Samantha studied Jax's reaction as she felt the baby kick again. She saw a bit of sadness and regret as he dropped his hand and looked away. Then, the elevator doors opened and Samantha walked out first. She had the key clicker and pressed the button to reveal where her car was, because she didn't remember where it was parked. The lights flashed to the left, then she pressed the button to unlock the car and opened the trunk.

While Jax was putting the stuff in the car, Nate gave Samantha a hug and said "You drive careful."

"I will." then she gave Blair a hug. "See you later, I guess."

"Yep... I'll text you and let you know when we're on the way."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Bye, guys." Jax waved. "Thanks for flying me out here."

"No problem." Blair smiled.

Then as Nate and Blair was walking back to the elevator, Samantha and Jax got in her car, then she drove out of the parking garage, jumped on the freeway, and headed back to Ipswich, Massachusetts.


	37. On the Road Again

**A/N: Hey Peeps? No love?? I made a crazy twist to this story. Drama! Drama! Drama! Just wait and see! Enjoy and as always R&R!**

* * *

**--Thirty Six--**

**--On the Road Again--**

As Samantha was driving, she pulled out her phone, scrolled to the 'T's, and called Tyler. She sat there waiting for him to answer it. Tyler picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tyler."

"Hey, Sam... what's up?"

"Well... I'm on my way over there."

"To Ipswich?"

"Why?"

"Nate hasn't talked to you?"

"No."

"Oh... okay." she paused. "There's a slight problem and I need to talk to you."

"Can you tell me on the phone?"

"Actually... I can't."

"Listening ears?"

She looked over at Jax, who was looking out the window, and said "Exactly."

"Okay... did you know that your dorm still stands?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Reid sleeps in there."

"Oh."

"So... when do you think you'll be here?"

"I'm guessing within the next five hours."

"Okay. Let me know when you get close and I'll meet you."

"All right, bye Tyler."

"Bye, Sam." then she hung up her phone and put it on her lap.

"Is everything okay?" Jax asked.

"Kind of." she replied. "I just need to talk to them."

Jax nodded and said "Okay."

A few hours later, Samantha kept one hand on the wheel and the other one on her side. "Ow." she whispered.

Jax looked over and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she... um, is kicking me way more than usual."

"Oh... how often does she kick you?"

"Lately, it's been a lot and in random places. But, usually she kicks to music or the sound of certain people's voices."

"Like who?"

"When she hears Nate, Serena, Blair, Rufus, and even Marty. Basically everyone I'm always around, except for Chuck."

"Really?"

"Yeah, babies in the womb can hear their surroundings and grow accustomed to voices or sounds." Jax nodded. "Like, you see or hear that some parents put headphones on the woman's belly, with classical music or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"It's because the babies can hear it." Jax just nodded and sighed, looking out the window. "Jax, what's wrong?" he didn't respond. "Jax..."

He turned to look at her and said "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well." he started. "It's something, I've been trying to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Now, remember... I don't blame you."

"Okay." Samantha nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"But, first... pull over."

"Pull over?"

"Yeah, over to the side."

She nodded, then carefully eased her way to the shoulder, turning on her hazard lights, and putting the car in park. She looked over at him and said "What is it?"

Jax took a deep breath and said "I know." he glanced down at her stomach, then looked back up at her eyes. "About the miscarriage." Samantha's jaw dropped, then she put her head down as the tears were rolling. "I found the discharge papers you got from the hospital, that confirmed you had a miscarriage." he paused. "Why couldn't you come to me about it?"

"I'm..." she started, crying and struggling to look at him.

He rested his hand on her thigh and said "Sam, I'm not mad or upset with you at all."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant, when we went to Coney Island, and rode all the rollercoasters." she said, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault."

After about a minute, she finally looked up at him, and said "I'm so sorry, Jax... I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug, and said "It's okay." she was sobbing more. "Don't be sorry. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess. Listen Sam, I'm not mad. No matter what has or had happened, I still love you... no matter what, okay?" she nodded into his chest. "And I'm still going to love you the same way I have been, that will never change."

She backed up to look at him and said "I'm sorry."

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and said "Don't be... things happen and in case you're wondering, I don't hate you. I can't. I love you."

She knew he was telling the truth, so she nodded, and gave him another hug. After a half an hour, she calmed down, and looked over at Jax. "I'm hungry."

He giggled and said "I figured you would be, let's find something to eat."

Samantha started her car and carefully eased her way back onto the freeway, just to get off at the next exit. About a mile away from the freeway, she found a Burger King and pulled in. As parked her car and turned the car off, her phone rang. She grabbed it and saw who it was. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer it, but she did anyway and pressed the talk button.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"To talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." she could tell by the look on Jax's face, that he was pissed. She grabbed her purse and got out of her car, then leaned her back up against the door. "You already said what you had to say at the hospital and I heard what you said at my place. I don't want to hear anymore, Chuck... I'm done."

"Look, can you hear me out one more time?"

"You have two minutes."

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you and everything I have said to you. I pushed you away, when we both needed each other and I'm sorry for that. And what I told Blair and Nate... I was drunk and I said it out of anger. I already told you that I wouldn't bother your friends in Massachusetts and I swear, I'd never try and take our daughter away from you."

"Chuck..."

"Sam... give me another chance to prove myself to you."

"I don't know, Chuck. You've hurt me over and over. I don't now how much more I can take."

"Can you come over my place, so we can talk about this. Where are you?"

"Running some errands." she lied.

"When will you be back?"

"Don't know... sometime tonight."

"Will you let me know when you'll be home?"

"Chuck... you need to give me some time to think about this, a few days or a week, or something."

"That's fine."

"Okay." she paused. "Bye, Chuck." then she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. By the sound of Chuck's voice, she could tell he was being sincere and telling the truth.

"What'd he want?" Jax asked, walking up to her.

"To talk."

"Are you?"

"I don't know, I..."

"You can't talk to him by yourself."

"I'll be fine." she said, as he looked at her with disbelief.

"Sam, he grabbed your arm."

She looked at him with a serious look on her face and said "I know." she put her hand on his cheek. "I know, you don't trust him... but can you trust me?" it took him a few seconds, but he finally nodded. "Okay, but I'm still going to talk to Tyler and the guys, just in case."

"What do you mean... just in case?"

"Well... Chuck told me, he was drunk and upset when he said all of that dumb shit and he's not going to go through with it. But, either way... I miss my buddies, even though I seen them yesterday." she paused to think. "I actually miss my TV." she said, as she giggled to herself.

"All right, fine." he sighed.

"Thank you." she smiled, making him smile. "Now, I'm hungry."

He laughed and said "Come on." then they walked into Burger King to eat.


	38. I Need to Talk to Both of You

**--Thirty Seven--**

**--I Need to Talk to Both of You--**

A half an hour later, they left Burger King, and got back on the freeway to Ipswich. When Samantha got closer to town a few hours later, she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Tyler. _"Where do you want to meet?"_

_"I'm in your dorm, enjoying your TV." _

_"LOL! Okay be there in ten minutes."_

Then ten or so minutes later, Samantha pulled into the dorms next to Tyler's Hummer, and both of them got out of the car. She put her phone in her back pocket and put her purse in the trunk, then her and Jax walked to the building. Minutes later, they were standing in front of her door. She hesitated to knock, but she took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened and they came face to face with a smiling Tyler. "You're finally here."

"Yeah." she smiled back. "You remember, Jax... from the baby shower and Jax, this is Tyler... Nate's twin brother."

Tyler nodded and said "What's up, Man."

"Hey." Jax waved.

Tyler motioned them to come into the room. As they walked in Samantha noticed that her room looked exactly the same. Her and Tyler sat on her bed, while Jax took a seat on the recliner.

"So." Tyler started. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you and Reid."

"What's it about?" she gave him a serious look, then he looked away from Jax to Use, and talked in her head. _"Our power?"_

She nodded, then said "I'll tell you... can we go somewhere?" Tyler nodded and stood up as she looked at Jax. "Can you stay here for a minute?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Man." Tyler said, grabbing the remote and giving it to Jax. "The HD looks pretty sexy."

Samantha laughed and said "It sure is... I think, I'll be taking my TV with me."

"I don't think Reid's going to let you." he walked towards the door. "Come on."

"I'll be right back." she said, then Jax nodded, and she walked out of the room with Tyler.

They walked up to Tyler and Reid's room. When Samantha walked in, she froze when she saw Reid asleep in his bed. She didn't expect to see him yet. Tyler smiled at her and said "Don't worry about him... he's out." she nodded, then sat down on Tyler's bed as he sat down next to her. "So, what's going on?"

"Something happend last night between me, Chuck, and Jax." she paused. "And Chuck was supposedly going on a rampage."

"Sam... that doesn't tell me anything."

"Okay, after the baby shower, Chuck was in my room, and we got into a fight. He grabbed my arm, then Jax punched him in the face, and he was pissed and told Nate and Blair that he was going to try to take my daughter away and find out everything he can about you, Caleb, Pogue, and." she looked over at Reid. "Him."

"Really?"

"Yeah... that was last night, but I talked to Chuck today and he's going to give up on it. Not look into you guys or take my daughter. I know he was telling the truth, but just in case... I'm here to give you a heads up."

"Well, thank you, Sam."

"I know... Caleb doesn't know that I know about you guys, but no need to alarm him."

"Okay, I won't tell him, but thanks for letting me know."

Samantha took a deep breath and said "Ty... regardless what has happened between me and Reid, I do care about you guys. I'm glad you came to my baby shower."

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Yep... but I wanted you to know that, in case you didn't know."

"I know." she nodded. "So, do you have a name for the baby?

"Not yet... but I feel that she needs a name already."

Tyler laughed and said "Yeah. So, how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know, but later on tonight... Blair, Nate, and Serena will be here."

"Oh... cool, we can go hang out at Nicky's."

Samantha nodded and said "Well... I'll go back to my old room and keep Jax company." she started walking to the door.

Reid rolled over and said "Sam... wait."

She turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

As she walked back to Tyler's bed, Tyler got up and said "Hmm... awkward." he laughed. "I guess, that's my cue to exit." he started walked towards the door.

"Hey, Ty?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can you keep Jax company?"

"I'm on it." he smiled, then walked out and shut the door behind him.

Samantha sat there waiting for Reid to say something. After a minute of silence, Samantha sighed, and said "So, what's up, Reid?"

He groaned, sitting up against the wall, and said "When did you get here?"

"Um... not to long ago."

He nodded and said "How's the.... uh, baby?"

"She's fine."

"Does 'she' have a name?"

"Not yet."

"How about... naming her: Emily?" he shrugged his shoulders. "The 'E-M' for Emma and the 'I-L-Y' for Lily."

She nodded and said "Wow, that's perfect, Reid... thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." his smile turned into a frown as he looked down.

"So, Caleb tells me that you're not doing so good."

"When did Cal tell you that?"

"At my baby shower... he didn't give me any details, he just said you've changed and you're depressed."

He nodded and said "I'm fine, Sam."

"Okay, if you weren't, would you tell me?"

Reid looked at her incredulously and said "Why do you care?"

She frowned, then said "Because, I do care about you... Regardless, what happened between us, I still care."

"I really don't see why."

"Reid... would you stop it." she paused. "Nevermind... I'm leaving."

"No, let's talk about this."

She stood up and said "No, I don't want to." she walked over to the door.

Reid jumped out of his bed and said "Don't leave."

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Re..." she started, but got cut off by Reid lips planted on hers. She gave in, kissing him back, pushing him into the door.

A few minutes later, Reid stopped and rested his forehead on hers, so both of them could catch their breath. "Sam." he whispered. "We can still be friends."

She nodded and said "Okay."

He gave her another kiss, then said "You should go, but I'll see you tonight at Nicky's." she nodded. "And I think I'll be there for you when Emily is born."

She smiled and said "That would mean a lot to me, if you were there."

He gave her one more kiss, then said "Bye, Sam."

"Bye." she opened the door, then turned around. "I'm glad you're enjoying my TV."

He laughed and said "Well, it's in good hands."

She smiled, then walked out of the room, and shut the door. She leaned up against the wall to compose herself for a minute. When she was ready, she went back down to her old room. She opened the door and saw Tyler and Jax playing video games, with Caleb and Pogue. She laughed and shut the door.

Pogue looked over and said "Hey, Sam."

"Hey... boys." she said sitting down on the bed.

"What brings you here?" asked Caleb.

"Um... I missed my TV."

"Yeah." Tyler started. "She said that she might be taking it back with her."

Pogue and Caleb laughed, then Pogue said "Good luck with that... Reid is always watching it."

"So, I've heard." she laughed. "Well, I'm taking a nap."

"Is Blair really coming here tonight?"

"Yes, Pogue... her, Serena, and Nate. We're all supposed to hang out at Nicky's for a while."

"Are doing okay?" asked Caleb. "Since we seen you yesterday?"

She laughed and said "Yeah... I'm fine." Caleb nodded. "Okay, you boys enjoy the video games."

"Goodnight." said Tyler.

Samantha giggled, putting her phone on the night stand, and put her head down on the pillows. She inhaled the scent of Reid on the pillows and blankets, then she got comfortable, and smiled as she closed her eyes.


	39. Something Doesn't Feel Right

**--Thirty Eight--**

**--Something Doesn't Feel Right--**

Samantha started to wake up and she fluttered her eyes. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She inhaled the pillows and smiled. Reid's scent- a mixture of sweat, cologne, and Dove shampoo. Yep, she was in her old dorm room. Samantha sat up, looked around, and saw Reid asleep on the recliner. She reached over and tapped him in his leg.

Seconds later, Reid opened his eyes, and said "You're awake."

"What time is it?"

He picked up his phone, off of his lap to look at it, and said "It's five minutes after seven."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I set my phone to wake you up at eight thirty to meet everyone at Nicky's."

"Oh... right." she paused. "Where's Jax?"

"He left."

"He did? Did he say why?"

"He said something about his mom needing him back home."

"Oh." she frowned. "He probably does hate me then."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we came here, he had me pull over to the side of the road to tell me something." she looked down. "Jax told me that he found my discharge papers, I got from the hospital. Me, Serena, Nate, and everyone were at Coney Island, riding all the rollercoasters and at the time, I didn't know I was pregnant... so I had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

She looked up at him with a weak smile and said "Thanks." she looked back down. "That was before he went to prison and he knew all about it."

Reid got up and sat down next to Samantha. He reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a folded up note. "Jax wanted me to give you this." he put the note in her hands. "But, you can't read it till you get back to New York." she looked at Reid with a sad look on her face, then nodded. "And... he told me that I could read it."

"Did you?"

Reid shook his head and said "No."

"Okay." she stared at the note for a minute, then gave it back to Reid. "Here, take it." he gave her a 'why' look. "I don't want to read it, if it might end up somehow breaking my heart."

Reid nodded in understanding, then put the note back in his pocket. All of a sudden, Samantha felt a bump on one side of her stomach and another bump on the other. Something didn't feel right to her, as Reid saw the weird look on her face.

"Are you... okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, something feels weird." she looked at Reid. "Can we go to the hospital, just to make sure the baby is okay?"

"Yeah, come on." Reid pulled her off the bed, they got in her car, and left to the Ipswich Hospital.

Reid was in the waiting room, while Samantha was being examined. A woman doctor walked in holding a chart, and said "Hello, Samantha... I'm Dr. Lee."

"Hi." Samantha smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

"Okay, before I came here, I felt something weird. I'm a little over five months pregnant and I felt a bump on one side of my stomach and another bump on the other side."

Dr. Lee nodded and said "Okay, let's take a look." Samantha laid back on the table and exposed her stomach, while Dr. Lee dimmed the lights and turned on the ultrasound machine. "Our machine is a little different from most."

"Different how?"

Dr. Lee put the goo on her stomach, grabbed the wand, and looked at the screen. "This machine is more high tech. It will give images in 3D and 4D."

"Oh cool... I've heard about those."

"Yeah, they're so much better than the other ones. Okay, let me take a look and see what's going on." Dr. Lee was staring at the screen intently for about a minute, then looked at Samantha. "Were you aware, that you're having... twins?"

"What?!?!"

Dr. Lee nodded and said "That was the other bump you felt." Dr. Lee turned up the volume on the machine. "Hear that? There's two heartbeats thumping."

"Shut up..."

Dr. Lee laughed and said "Yep, there is two little babies in there."

"Oh my God..." Samantha was ready to cry.

"I'll give you some sonograms and make you a DVD."

"Um... thanks." Samantha paused to breathe. "Can you tell what the sex of the baby is?"

"Yeah... give me a second." Dr. Lee, looked around some more. "I see a baby girl."

"That's what my doctor told me... about the girl."

"Okay, yes, there is a girl and it looks like you're having a baby... boy."

"A boy? Really?" Dr. Lee nodded. "Um... how far long am I?"

"By this machine, measuring the babies, you're roughly around nineteen weeks." Dr. Lee paused to think, as she saw the shocked look on Samantha's face. "Sometimes... some machines can be wrong. It's either because it's out of date, there's a short in it, or it needs to be reset or whatever the reason is... they can be wrong. It's happened before."

All Samantha could do is nod. Then she started to think back, that night she slept with Reid, and then with Chuck that morning. _"Oh boy."_ she thought to herself.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Lee was finished. She put the sonograms and DVD on the counter next to her. "All done and both babies are doing just fine, do you have any questions?" Dr. Lee asked, as she was cleaning up the goo off her stomach.

"How come my doctor didn't catch the other baby before?"

"When twins are in the womb, they'll hide behind one another. It happens all the time."

"Okay... thank you, Dr. Lee."

"You're welcome and congrats." Dr. Lee smiled, then walked out of the room.

Samantha fixed her shirt, grabbed the sonograms, and DVD. She put it in her purse and walked out to find Reid. He stood up, when he saw her and said "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... the baby is fine. Let's go." they left to the car and got in it. She sat there in the driver seat, thinking if she wants to tell anyone about the news.

After ten minutes, they were still sitting there. Reid looked over at her and said "Sam... are you sure everything is fine?"

"Can I tell you something... without freaking out?"

"Uh... sure."

"I found out what's been going on... in my stomach."

"Are you sure the baby is fine?"

"Babies." she corrected.

"Babies? What?" he said, it took a minute for it to register, then he finally realized what she said. "Babies?" she nodded. "As in two? Three?"

"Just two in there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, the doctor had a high tech ultrasound machine that takes 3D and 4D scans or whatever... and she said there is two in there. I heard two seperate heartbeats."

"Okay... what's the other one?"

"A boy."

"You're having a boy?"

"That's what she told me."

"Oh... wow." Reid shook his head. "This is crazy."

"Tell me about it... I wasn't expecting twins." she paused. "Not only that... Chuck nor I, have any history of twins in our families."

Reid giggled a little then said "Oh, that's weird." then he looked out the window.

"Well, since us three are fine... we can go meet everyone at Nicky's."

"Okay." Reid nodded.

She turned on the car, ready to go, then said "Reid, please for the love of God... could you not tell anyone?" he nodded, then looked back out the window, as she drove off. She took a deep breath, because she failed to mention to Reid that she was, according to the new high tech machine- that probably costed thousands of dollars, a little over nineteen weeks and that either one of them could be the father. She didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hey yall! Show some love! Anyhoo... I have a crazy and not to mention... wacky plan and it's going to be a doozy!! R&R... Por favor! Smooches!**


	40. OMG! Is That Even Possible?

**--Thirty Nine--**

**--OMG! Is That Even Possible?--**

Samantha pulled up to Nicky's ten minutes later. She saw Blair's limo, Caleb's Mustang, Tyler's Hummer, and Pogue motorcycle all parked in a row. So, she decided to park in between Blair's limo and Pogue's motorcycle. But, before she turned off the car she sent a text to Blair. _"Have you said anything to the guys about Chuck?"_

_"No... I thought you were."_

_"I just talked to Tyler, but as far as I know... Chuck isn't going through with what he was going to do. False alarm. Tell you later."_

_"Okay."_

_"We're here... see you inside."_

_"Okay... Mama!"_

Samantha put her phone down, grabbed her purse, then stopped to look at Reid. "I'm only nineteen weeks!!" she suddenly blurted out.

"What?!" he yelled, making her jump a little.

Her eyes started to water, then she said "Never mind... forget it." she started to get out of the car.

He grabbed her arm and said "Wait... hold up, what do you mean, you're nineteen weeks?" she didn't say nothing, she just looked down as Reid started to think back when he slept with her. When he figured it out, his eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait... no, it can't be."

"Can we... um, talk about this later?"

He glared at her, then said "Fine... let's get inside."

She got out of the car, then said "Please, don't say nothing."

"All right... Sam." he said in an irritated tone, slamming the car door, making Samantha jump.

Before she walked in, she put on a happy face, and so did Reid. So nobody would suspect that anything was wrong. But, she felt at any moment, she would break. She could feel it bubbling to the surface as they walked over to the table.

Blair looked up and said "Hey... Sam."

"Um... hey, Blair." she said, sitting down.

Nate noticed the tone in Samantha's voice and scooted closer to her, then said "Something's wrong."

"No... I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Sam." said Serena.

"What's wrong?" asked Blair.

Samantha looked up at Reid, he shook his head, and said "I'll be over at the pool table."

She took a deep breath and said "We just came from the hospital."

"What's wrong?" asked Blair.

"I just felt like... something didn't feel right to me and I did an ultrasound."

"What did the doctor say?" asked Sarah.

Samantha pulled out the sonograms and said "The... babies are doing fine."

"Babies?" asked Pogue.

It took a few seconds for it to register, then Blair stood up, and yelled "Babies? As in..."

She nodded and said "Twins."

"What?!?" yelled Serena.

"Are you sure?" asked Nate.

"The doctor gave me these."

Blair snatched them out of Samantha's fingers, while her, Nate, and Serena were looking them over.

"We know you're having a girl... so, what's the other one?" asked Caleb.

"It's a boy."

"Wow... I guess we'll have to plan another baby shower and do some more shopping." said Blair, giving Samantha a hug.

"I know, right." she nodded.

Serena and Nate joined into the hug, then Serena said "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks guys... it was just unexpected and shocking." they sat back down. "So, now I'll have to fix the other room now or something."

"Congrats." said Pogue, as he took a sip of his soda. "We should celebrate... drinks all around."

Blair pointed to Samantha and said "Except for you, Mama... you get Pepsi or something."

"That's not fair." she pouted.

"Don't worry, Sam." said Pogue. "As I drink my shots... I'll think of you."

"Gee... Pogue, thanks." Samantha said sarcastically, making everyone at the table laugh.

"I'm going to play some pool." Tyler started. "I'll right back." then Tyler walked over to Reid and saw the look on his face. "What's going on, Reid?"

"Nothing... Baby Boy." he took a shot and sunk the nine ball in the corner pocket. "I am fan... fuckin... tastic."

"Uh-huh. I highly doubt that... what's up?"

"A lot... Ty."

"Care to elaborate?"

Reid stopped playing and said "It's just... when I found out Sam was pregnant, I so badly wanted it to be mine."

"Because you love her?"

"Yes... but, she told me she was having a girl."

"Okay." Tyler nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Do you still love her?"

"Yeah, I do." he nodded, then he got closer to Tyler to talk lower, so nobody could hear, and said "But, she told me before we got out of the car that she's nineteen weeks. Then I started thinking back... that night I slept with her, me and her got into a fight, then she slept with Chuck that morning. So, if she's nineteen weeks, I'm thinking that these babies could either be mine or Chucks."

"But, Reid... we can only produce one child. Well, except for my family. But that happens every like two hundred years or something."

"I know... I was thinking about that too. She told me that, both her and Chuck don't have any history of twins in their families and neither do I, obviously."

"This is some crazy shit." Tyler shook his head. "So, what would you do... if they ended up being yours?"

"Then I will step up, be a man, and take care of them... the best I can."

"Even though... Sam is in New York?"

"Yeah, think about it." Reid paused. "Next year... Caleb and Sarah will be going to Harvard, Pogue's going to Yale with Blair, and the both of us can go to NYU."

Tyler nodded and said "That might actually work. I'll ask Nate where's he's going, plus I'll be closer to him."

"See."

"Okay, but... what if the babies aren't yours?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders and said "Either way... I'm still going to NYU."

"Sweet! NYU... here we come!" Tyler laughed, then Reid finished his game.

It was around ten thirty, when they all left Nicky's. Blair, Serena, Nate, and Samantha said their 'goodbyes' to everyone, then headed back to New York. Samantha and Reid didn't get to finish their conversation.

While Samantha was driving her car, Nate was riding with her, and said "Are you okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah... I just can't believe I'm having twins. I mean, you know me and Chuck have no history of twins." she paused. "And neither does... Reid."

He looked over at her and said "Reid?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The doctor told me, thanks to her high-tech brand new machine, that I was nineteen or so weeks. So that means, that night I slept with Reid and that morning I slept with Chuck, before Rufus took me to the hospital... either one of them could be the father."

"Wow... are you sure?"

"Yes and the information that Dr. Carter gave me, about how far long I was... I honestly thought that Chuck was the father, but apparently the machines were wrong."

"That's not your fault."

"I know, but still."

Nate nodded and said "Okay, so what if both of them are the father?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard this thing on the news that a woman in Texas ended up sleeping with two different guys within twenty four to forty eight hours and ended up getting pregnant by both of them. Her twins had two different fathers and they say it's rare."

"Oh my God... is that even possible?!"

"The woman got a paternity test when she noticed one of her twins looked like one of the other guys." Nate paused. "It's crazy."

"Please tell me you are joking."

"No joke and I'm not saying that it's happening to you... I'm just saying it's possible."

"What if, that's how it turns out?"

"Well, you know that me, Blair, Serena, Lily, Rufus, and everyone else... including Marty, will be behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, Nate."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

"Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not repeat what was said in this car?"

"I won't say a word, Sam."

"Okay, thanks."

"And since you are having a boy... Uncle Nate will get him into cars, sports, and girls."

Samantha laughed and said "That's cool."

"So, do you have a name for your boy?"

She scoffed and said "No, Nate... I just found out, probably no more thzn four hours ago, that I was having twins for God sakes."

He laughed and said "Yeah, that was a big surprise."

"You're telling me."

"So, do you have a name for the girl?"

"As a matter of fact I do... her name will be: Emily Alannah Dawson. The 'E-M' for Emma, the 'I-L-Y' for Lily, and the middle name is for Alan, but I added on an 'H' for Rufus, because his last name is Humphrey."

"I like it... it's cute." he put his hand on her stomach. "Little Emily."

"Now, I have to think of another name."

"Sammy, you have time."

Samantha started to think for a minute, then snapped her finger, and said "I got it..."

"What is it?"

"His name will either be: Jacob Nathaniel Dawson or Charlie Nathaniel Dawson."

"Is that depending on what I said about that woman, is true about you?"

"Pretty much." she nodded. "But say, hypothetically it did turn out that way and Chuck found out about it, I don't think he'd be too happy that I named my little boy after him, when it's another man's baby."

"Maybe... but either one is fine with me."

She laughed and said "Only because he's going to have your name too."

"Exactly." he laughed. "But just in case, pick a few other names. Have some more options."

"Oh, but as long as 'Nathaniel' is still the middle name, right?"

"Of course."

She laughed again and said "Okay... let me see what I can do."

"Awesome." he nodded and enjoyed the roadtrip back home.


	41. It's a Birth and Death Day

**--Forty--**

**--It's a Birth and Death Day--**

It was in the middle of May.

Samantha mostly would fight with Chuck and hang out with Reid all the time. Her and Reid has become closer since he knew she was having twins, but Chuck didn't find out about the twins until a month ago. She hasn't even talked to Jax since he left. She would tey and call him, but he'd never answer. Blair, Serena, Lily, and Jenny threw another baby shower for her little boy a few weeks ago. Nate, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler fixed up the other room at Samantha's for her boy.

Samantha was a little over eight months pregnant and she's been keeping a few secrets from everyone. She's been told by her doctors that she could have complications if she were to deliver her babies to full term. Her, one baby, or both could die. Added to the complications is the stress she's been getting when she fights with Chuck or Cece and she's still trying to buy Samantha out of here. Samantha couldn't believe it, but she wanted to have her little boy and little girl, even though she might not be there. The other secret she was keeping to herself, that she knows who the babies father is.

Two secrets that's been eating her up inside.

It was a Saturday and Samantha was going through her things and putting a scrapbook together for the twins. After she found out that she could possibly die, she wanted to make this just in case, so the twins can have something to remember her by. She just felt like, she had to. Putting it all together was really hard for her, because she is terrified leaving her babies motherless.

As she was going through all of her things, she came across the envelope that Bart had given her the night he died. She opened it and read everything in there. She was in shock, because yes, there was documents about the business, account numbers for a few off shore bank accounts, and a will. The will was for her and she couldn't believe what Bart had left her. There was two copies, so she put one in her purse to take to her lawyer to update her will, and the other in the scrapbook.

Samantha found lots of pictures when she was little, when she was a teenager, and recent pictures. All of them going into the scrapbook with little notes on the side of them. A little bit later, she wrote her babies a letter. She explained to them what happened and why she isn't there to take care of them. Plus she explained who she was, the things she liked and disliked, her family, and friends.

Then she took the time and wrote everyone she cared about a letter. Some of them will get their own letter, plus there was one for everyone together saying that she was sorry for not telling them what was going on and goodbye. She wrote one on instructions on how she wants the twins raised, and what she wants to named them. After she wrote all of that, she put it all in the scrapbook. She left it on her bed, grabbed her purse, and walked out of her room.

Seconds later, the elevator door opened. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Reid."

"Hey... how are you? And when I mean you, I mean all three of you."

She laughed and said "We're doing good."

"Good, so are you up for getting some ice cream?"

"Sure... is it okay, if I stop by my lawyers office first?"

"It's fine."

"Okay, let me go get changed." he nodded, then she went into her room to change. She wore a white and pink sundress and pink flip flops. She put her hair in a pony tail, then went walked out of her room. "I'm ready." she grabbed her purse.

"You look... beautiful."

She smiled and said "Thanks." then both of them got onto the elevator and went down to her limo.

Marty opened the door and said "You look ravishing, Mommy."

"Thanks Marty."

"So, where to?"

"To my lawyers for a minute, then to get some ice cream."

Marty smiled and said "Hop in." both Reid and Samantha got into the limo, then Marty drove off.

While Samantha was talking to her lawyer, Reid was waiting in the limo with Marty. Then a half an hour later, she walked back out, and got into the limo.

"Everything okay with the lawyer?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, everything is... great." she nodded. "To Baskin Robbin's, Marty."

"No problem, Samantha." she was shocked that he called her by her first name, since he doesn't normally do it. She just shrugged it off as he was driving away.

They got there ten minutes later. First she got Marty a double scoop of chocolate chip, then her and Reid were in there eating theirs. She also got chocolate chip. She took like three bites, then stood up.

"What's up?" asked Reid.

"I gotta go potty." he nodded. "Don't you leave me." she pointed her finger in his face.

"I won't... I promise." she gave him a kiss on his lips, then she walked to the bathroom.

Reid kept glancing at his watch, he thought she was taking longer than normal. After he waited ten minutes, he got up to go check on her and see what was going on. He knocked on the door. "Hey... Sam? Are you okay in there?" He got no response, but he happened to look down and saw drops of blood on the floor. He slowly opened the door and saw Samantha laying on the ground in a pool of blood and unconscious. "Oh my God! Sam... wake up!"

He thought about Using, but he didn't know if it would effect the twins. He picked her up bridal style saying "Don't you leave me, Sam. Don't leave me... Not now!" he heard the employee's asking him what was wrong, but he ignored them and went out to the limo.

Marty happened to look up and saw blood all over Samantha and Reid, he dropped his ice cream cone, and yelled "What happened?!"

"I found her on the floor in the bathroom. Hospital. Now."

Marty jumped in as Reid carefully put Samantha in the seat with him and Marty drove off with the quickness. On the way, Reid Used to make Marty get all the green lights. And with the help of Reid, Marty got there in less than five minutes, and parked in the front. Marty jumped out and helped Reid get Samantha out carefully, then Reid ran into the emergency room.

A nurse ran up to him and said "What happened?"

"I found her in the bathroom, with blood all over and unconscious."

Another nurse brought over a gurney and said "Who's her doctor?"

"Dr. Carter and Dr. Morris. Please help her... she's a little over eight months pregnant with twins."

More blood was spilling out of Samantha and a nurse yelled "She's hemorrhaging... prep the O.R. for emergency C-section!"

Both Reid and Marty wanted to cry at the sight they were seeing, then they wheeled Samantha away. Reid went back to the limo to grab Samantha's phone out of her purse and sent a text to everyone, he thought she would want to know. _"It's me, Reid... Samantha's in the hospital. They're doing an emergency C-section and it doesn't look good. Go to the O.R."_ then a few minutes later, Marty and Reid were in the room overlooking the O.R. watching the Dr. Carter, Dr. Morris, and some nurses getting Samantha prepped.

Five minutes later, they saw Dr. Carter deliver the little boy first. A tear fell down Reid's cheek, he thought he was beautiful. While they were cleaning him up and making sure he was okay, everyone that Reid sent the text to, walked into the room. They all saw Samantha on the table below them, blood everywhere, hooked up to machines and unconscious. Nobody said a word, they just watched, and waited.

Seven minutes later, Dr. Carter delivered Emily. "My daughter." Chuck whispered.

While the nurses were cleaning up Emily, they had other nurses help work on Samantha, then took Emily out of the room.

"Reid... what happened?" asked Blair.

"We went to her lawyers first."

"Why'd she see her lawyer?" snapped Chuck.

"I don't know... she didn't tell me. Well, after that we were at Baskin Robbins, eating ice cream. She went to the bathroom, then I had to go check on her ten minutes later. I found her on the ground with blood all over her, then me and Marty brought her here." he turned around, to show everyone his bloody white shirt, and they gasped.

"Oh my God!" said Lily.

After a while, they were still working on Samantha. Dr. Carter was at the point of using the paddles and shocking her for over fifteen minutes, then he stopped.

"Wait... no!" yelled Blair. "Why is he stopping?"

Seconds later, Dr. Carter looked up at everyone looking down in the window, with a sad look on his face and shook his head. Serena, Lily, and Jenny gasped, then when Dr. Morris took the tube out of her mouth and turned off the machines, he looked up with tears in his eyes and also shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... I got inspired to write this after that One Tree Hill episode, that made me cry like a baby. Well... I hope you enjoy this!**


	42. This Isn't the Greatest News

**--Forty One--**

**--This Isn't the Greatest News--**

"NOOOO!!!" both Serena and Blair screamed.

Everyone was in shock and in tears, plus a mixture of emotions. Chuck couldn't believe it, he was just looking down at Samantha, in shock.

Both Dr. Morris and Dr. Carter walked in with watery eyes, and Dr. Carter said "I'm so sorry, but Samantha didn't make it."

"What?" said Reid.

"Why?" asked Rufus.

"How did this happen?!" Blair cried, as Pogue pulled her into his arms.

"I told Samantha that this could happen and in her condition..."

"What condition?" asked Lily.

"She never told any of you?" everyone looked at him with a blank stare. "I told her that it was risky to deliver the twins, with her blood pressure always up and stress built on top of it. It was a possiblity that if she were to hemorrhage either her, one baby, both, or all three could die. And that she wouldn't be able to deliver the babies to full term."

"Why didn't she tell us?" asked Serena.

"I'm not sure, but I'm truly sorry. We tried everything we could to save her, but she lost a lot of blood."

"Where's the twins?" asked Caleb.

"They've been taken to the NICU." he paused. "Mr. Garwin, your son was born first at five thirty pm."

"What?!" yelled Chuck, Blair, Caleb, and Serena at the same time.

"And Mr. Bass, your daughter was born at five thirty seven."

"Wait... what?" said Blair.

"Samantha came in and took a paternity test and it turned out the Mr. Garwin is the father of the little boy and Mr. Bass is the father of the little girl."

"How is that even possible?" Chuck snapped.

"It's possible." said Nate.

"How do you know?" asked Rufus.

"Doesn't anyone watch the news?" Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"He's right, it is possible." Dr. Carter started, then told them all about the woman in Texas. They were all in shock.

"This is crazy." Dan said, shaking his head.

"After we clean her up, all of you can go down and say goodbye." most of them nodded. "I'm very sorry about your loss." then Dr. Morris, who was too upset to say anything, and Dr. Carter walked out and went down to the O.R. clean up Samantha.

All of them were mostly crying, watching from up above, except for Blair. She was in the corner in Pogue's arms, crying hysterically. Ten minutes later, Dr. Morris signaled everyone to come down. They all went down except for Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb.

"Did you know he was your son?" Caleb asked Reid.

"I knew there was a possiblity, but neither of us were sure."

"You know what this means, Reid?"

"My son is the first born into the Covenant. Yes Cal... I know this but." Reid looked him in the eyes. "Now is not the time for a fucking lecture."

"We should talk about this later." suggested Tyler.

"Yeah, because Blair needs me." said Pogue.

"OKay." Caleb raised up his hands in defeat. "Fine." then they went downstairs.

It took about two hours for everyone to say goodbye. The ones that took it the hardest was Blair, Serena, Rufus, Marty, Lily, and Nate. It took mostly all the guys to pry Blair off of Samantha. Chuck never went in there, he just couldn't. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, not yet. Instead, he left to be with his daughter, but he wasn't able to hold her, because she was in the incubator.

Nate walked up to Chuck and said "Sammy wanted to name her Emily Alannah."

"Emily." Chuck whispered.

Nate nodded and said "Little Emily."

"What about her... son?"

"It was a toss up between Jacob Nathaniel or Charlie Nathaniel, but she never told me what she chose."

"Oh."

"She was a little worried that if, you were the father of one and Reid the father of the other." he paused. "Which it did, that you'd be upset she'd want to name her son after you and knowing that it was another man's child."

Chuck looked at Nate and said "I would be honored to have her son named after me."

"Well... we'll have to see if she chose something or wrote it down."

"Where is everyone?"

"Most of them are gone. Blair and Serena took Pogue to Sammy's and I think Reid is still in the O.R."

"Oh." Chuck nodded.

"Emily is beautiful... when can you take her home?"

"Not for a while, same with her boy. They were three weeks premature and they want to make sure they are strong enough to go home."

"Oh... okay." Nate nodded.

***Mean while***

Blair stepped out of the elevator. "She needs the perfect outfit." she said, walking into Samantha's room.

"Blair... we should get her a new one." said Serena. For five minutes, Serena didn't get a response. Then her and Pogue walked into the room. "Blair..." they saw Blair sitting on the bed reading something. "Blair, what is it?"

She looked up at them with new tears in her eyes and said "She knew she might of died."

"What?" Serena said, sitting next to her.

"She has a scrapbook for the twins with everything about her and us. Plus letters for everyone."

Serena looked at it and saw the page with the sonograms. She read the names. "Charlie Nathaniel Garwin and Emily Alannah Bass."

Blair gave Serena an envelope and one to Pogue that said _"To the Sons of Ipswich- Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid."_

Pogue looked at it and said "I'll, um... read this with the guys later."

Blair nodded and said "I'll have to tell everyone with a letter to meet here or something."

"Who all has a letter?" asked Serena.

Blair looked through them, reading them off. "Me, you, Chuck, Reid, Lily and Rufus, Vanessa, Dan, Jenny, Eric, Dorota, Marty, Nate, her friends in California, Jax, one for all of us, Charlie and Emily, Dr. Morris and Dr. Carter, Dr. Jackson." she paused to take a deep breath. "There's one for Chuck and Reid, when to talk to her lawyer, and how she wants her funeral prepared." she stopped to look at Pogue. "There's even one for Kate."

"Really?" Blair nodded. "Oh... I bet writing all of this was hard for her."

Blair took out her phone and said "Let me call Jax, real quick." she found his number, then called it. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Um, hey... Blair." he said, sounding confused.

"Jax."

"I already told you and Sam that I'm not coming to see her."

"You might want to... something bad has happened... and." Blair started crying. "I can't."

"Blair.." Jax groaned.

Serena took the phone, as Blair ran into the bathroom with Pogue following behind her. "Jax?"

"Serena?"

"Yeah, Blair is having a difficult time with this."

"With what exactly?"

"Um... the twins." she started.

"Twins?!"

"Yeah... she was having twins and they had to be delivered emergency C-section. Sam lost a lot of blood and she... didn't make it."

"What?!" he yelled.

"Blair wanted you to know since Sam cared about you... and Sam even wrote you a letter."

There was a minute of silence, then Jax said "I'll be there as soon as I can." then he hung up.

Serena slowly put the phone down. She could still hear Blair crying in the bathroom. The next person she decided to call was Holly. Serena got her voicemail and left a message. "Hey Holly, this is Serena. I need you to call me on my phone, there is something I need to talk to you about. Thanks... bye." then Serena hung up.

A few minutes later, Serena started reading the letter that was addressed to all of them. By the time she was done, she sent a text to everyone at the hospital. _"Sam wants the babies names on the birth certificates to be: Charlie Nathaniel Garwin and Emily Alannah Bass." _

Blair and Pogue came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. Blair wiped her face and said "Did you talk to Jax?"

"Yeah, he's coming as soon as he can. I also called Holly, but she's supposed to call me back, and I sent a text to everyone telling them what Sam wanted to name the twins."

"Okay." Blair nodded, sitting back on the bed.

Twenty minutes later, Serena's phone rang and she said "It's Holly." she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Serena... you wanted me to call you?"

"Yeah, something happened to Samantha earlier."

"What was it?"

"She had to be taken to the hospital and they had to deliver the twins with a C-section."

"Twins?!"

"You didn't know about that?"

"No, the last time we talked was when we went out to her baby shower. I've been so busy with work and school. We really haven't had a chance to talk."

"Oh... well, she had a little boy named, Charlie and a little girl named, Emily."

"Cute."

"Okay... back to Samantha." Serena started, then sniffled a little. "She had this condition and told nobody about it." Serena paused as tears fell down her cheeks. "Holly... she didn't make it. She lost too much blood."

"No! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God." Holly started to cry. "How are the twins?"

"They're fine... in the NICU, since they were born prematurely." Holly continued crying. "Um... Sam left you, Becky, and Spencer a letter."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, thank you, Serena. We'll probably be there sometime tomorrow. Bye, Serena."

"All right... have a safe flight. Bye." then Serena hung up the phone and wiped her tears away. "They might be here tomorrow." Serena told Blair, who was silently crying in Pogue's arms. "We have to get everyone together, before the funeral." Blair just nodded.


	43. Samantha's Funeral

**--Forty Two--**

**--Samantha's Funeral--**

A few days later, everyone with a letter met at Samantha's suite. Except for Dr. Morris, Dr. Carter, Dr. Jackson. Samantha wanted Blair and Serena to give them theirs before the funeral.

It was extremely hard to get Reid and Chuck to leave the hospital, because since the twins were born, they never left their sides. But with a little convincing, Serena managed to get through to Chuck and Tyler got through to Reid.

Blair and Serena came out of Samantha's room with the scrapbook and letters.

"Everyone... the reason we asked all of you to be here, is because." Blair took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "Sam somehow knew that she wasn't going to make it, so she wrote everyone a letter." Serena started passing them out. "There is also a letter for the twins, a letter addressed to all of us, a letter about how she want's the twins raised, and how she wants her funeral."

Serena gave Chuck his first, but he held it in his hands and stared at it. A few minutes later, he said "I have to go and be with my daughter." then he put the envelope in his jacket pocket and got in the elevator, before anyone could tell him anything.

Everyone sat there quiet, but some of them were crying, and was reading their letters. The only ones that haven't read theirs was Reid and Jax. Reid was standing over by the window looking out, holding the envelope tucked under his arm. Jax was sitting there on the couch, staring at the envelope, and thinking. Neither of them were ready to open their letters.

"Okay." Blair started, wiping her tears. "Here's Sam's instructions on her funeral." she paused. "She wants the following people to carry her casket: Nate, Jax, Rufus, Marty, Dan, and Eric."

"Why not me?" asked Reid.

"She didn't say... I think she figured you'd be too upset and the same goes for Chuck."

Reid nodded. "Okay."

"She wants her casket to be navy blue and chrome on the outside and silver in the inside." she gave the letter to Serena. "I can't... can you?"

Serena nodded. "She wants a picture of the twins to go with her." she paused to read more. "And the songs she wants are: "My Immortal" by Evanesence, "Viva Forever" by Spice Girls, and "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. Plus a few more songs that me and Blair pick out for her."

"Those are good songs." said Dan, nodding.

Lily gasped, then she walked over to Dan with Rufus behind her. "Is this true, Daniel?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"Read it." Rufus said, giving him the letter.

Dan read it, looked at both Lily and Rufus, then nodded. "Yes, it's true. Sam was gonna tell you guys or catch CeCe in the act."

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Your grandmother was trying to buy Samantha off to leave town for good."

"Grandma wouldn't do that."

"Oh grow up, Serena." Lily said, then stormed to the elevator.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on?" Serena asked, looking at everyone.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked, walking up to them.

"Both of you... read the letter." Dan said, giving it to them.

Serena and Blair read it, then when they were done, both of them gasped. Serena looked up at Dan. "So, this is true?"

Dan nodded. "That's something Sam wouldn't lie about. After it happened, I found her crying on the couch, and she told me what CeCe told her."

"I can't believe this." Serena shook her head. "I hope Mom or Rufus doesn't let her come to the funeral."

"We'll have someone guard the doors." Dan said, and Blair nodded.

A few minutes later, Jax got up, and walked to Blair and Serena. "Hey... I'm gonna get going."

"Are you coming to the funeral?" asked Serena.

"She wanted you to help carry the casket." said Blair.

"Yeah... just text me when and where. I'll be there, I mean, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just need to go think, get some fresh air, and read my letter."

"I'll text you tonight."

"Thanks, Blair." he gave them a weak smile, then he got on the elevator.

"I think." Serena started. "He's going to take this pretty hard."

Blair nodded. "I know. I saw the look on his face when he walked in and when you gave him the letter."

********

A few days later, everyone got ready to arrive at the church, where they were having Samantha's funeral. Dan, Rufus, Nate, and Eric was keeping guard at the door, just in case if CeCe decided to show up, they wouldn't let her in.

Blair was sitting in the front pew, looking at Samantha so peacefully in her beautiful casket. A few minutes later, she got up and went up to the casket, looking down at her.

"Hey Sam... me and Serena made sure you're having the funeral the way you wanted it. This wasn't supposed to happen. You're not supposed to be gone." Blair had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I would give anything to have you back, with us, and with the twins. They're going to miss their Mama so much. I promise I will never let them forget you."

Pogue walked up to Blair, she looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away. "You okay?" she shook her head. "The funeral is about to start." he put his arm around her. "Come on." she nodded, then followed him to the front pew.

Before she sat down, she heard arguing coming from the door. Her and Pogue walked over there to see what was going on. She saw CeCe yelling at Rufus and Nate, telling them to let her in.

Blair glared at her. "CeCe, you're not welcome here, so leave."

"I don't have to leave, she's my granddaughter."

"Mother." Lily said, walking up. "Leave."

"Why are you turning me away?"

"Because, according to you, Sam was never a van der Woodsen nor would she ever be, right?"

CeCe's eyes widened. "That's nonsense."

"Is it?"

"Yes, Lily... where would you hear a silly thing like that?"

Lily chuckled. "A letter that Sam left for me and Rufus. How could you? How could you try and buy her off?"

"I didn't... that's a lie."

"No, Mother... it's the truth."

"Yep, it is." Dan nodded. "Sam told me the same thing."

"Our daughter was not a mistake, nor would I have ever aborted her. I gave the greatest gift to my best friends, but now she's gone and she won't be able to see her own children grow up."

"Lily..."

"No." Lily shook her head. "You need to leave." CeCe nodded, then got into her limo and drove away.

Within the next ten minutes, everyone showed up at the church, and sat down for Samatha's funeral. It was very nice in the church, a lot of people went up to the stand to share a story about Samantha. Then they'd play the songs, that she had chosen. Before the guys were about to take her casket to the hearse, Serena and Blair put a picture of the twins, over her heart. Jax put in his beloved vest, laying it next to her. And then Chuck put that friendship ring he had given her. Reid some how found it for him, then Chuck put it under her hands. Minutes later, the casket was closed and the guys carried her to the hearse.

After they put it in, everyone got into their cars or limos, and followed it to the cemetery so Samantha could be put to rest. After all of it was over and everyone grabbed a handful of dirt or a single red rose, dropping it in, Reid and Chuck were the only ones standing there, looking down at it.

"We need to make this right for the twins." Reid started. "She wants them to stay together, so I'll be moving here."

Chuck nodded. "Fine."

"We don't have to become best friends or anything, but we _do_ have to get along in front of them."

"That's fine."

"Okay." Reid nodded, then he walked away.

Chuck stood there as the tears were falling down his cheeks. He was going to be a mess without the love of his life with him, but he knew he had to be strong for Emily, and he knew it was going to be hard. He stayed there for another twenty minutes, then got in to his limo, to go be with his daughter.


	44. Letters, Letters, Everywhere!

**A/N: Hello! I would like to point out that this _is_ the last chapter, but isn't really a chapter. I've made this not-chapter to be the letters Samantha wrote to everyone, before she died and I thought it would be cool or something, to know what was said. I hope ya'll enjoy this not-chapter and as always R&R! Thanx!**

**Warning: This will be a really long.....**

* * *

**--Forty Three--**

**--Letters, Letters, Everywhere!--**

Reid:

_"Hey Reid,_

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Me not being here. But it's life, things change, and everything can fall apart at a moments notice. Now that I'm gone, I don't want you to think I didn't care about or for you. I really did. After me and Jax went to Ipswich, me and you talked, and after we started hanging out more, I started falling for you all over again. I'm sorry I'm telling you this now, but this would probably be the only chance I get. Reid, I want you to teach our son right from wrong and teach him how to treat and respect a woman. I know he'll probably get... you know. Don't let him abuse it. Let Charlie know that Mommy loved him as much as I could, from the moment I found out he was in my stomach, and don't let him forget me. If you end up getting married or have a girlfriend, then I hope you're happy. I hope both you and Charlie are happy. I'm not here anymore and I want you to move on. Believe me, I'm okay with that. I bet you $5.00, that Charlie is going to look exactly like you- blonde hair and blue eyes. He will look so beautiful. Also, I have not forgot about our movie: 27 Dresses and I hope you don't forget it either. I'm going to go for now, maybe one day we can meet again._

_I love you- Sam."_

Chuck:

_"Hey Mr. I'm-Chuck-Bass,_

_I'm writing this, because I don't know what's going to happen to me. But if you are reading this, then like my doctors told me- I didn't make it. I know we'd fight and argue all the time, causing my blood pressure to go up, but putting me in this position, wasn't your fault. Listen to me. Don't you ever blame yourself, none of this was your fault, it was me who already had this condition. So please don't blame yourself. Chuck, we've been friends for a long time and ultimately I fell in love with you. Why were we fighting all the time? I was so hurt to the point where I didn't even want to be around you and that's why I didn't see you towards the end. I don't want you to be mad or upset that I want to name my little boy after you. Even if, say he was yours, I'd still want to name him 'Charlie' regardless. I don't want you to shun him either. He may not be yours, but will he always and forever be a part of me. I didn't know or think this would happen, but it did and I left you and Reid two beautiful gifts to remember me by. I want you to teach Emily right from wrong, teach her manners, and not to be or act like a spoiled brat. I know, she'll be spolied by everyone that loves her, but I don't want my daughter to act stuck up either. Don't let Emily forget about me, let her know that I loved her as long as I could and the same goes with Charlie. When my lawyer discusses my will with everyone, he's going to give you an envelope. It's from Bart. He gave it to me the night before he died. He wanted to give it to you, but he never got the chance. To my surprise, he left me some things in a seperate will. So discuss that with my lawyer. This is by far the hardest letter I had to write, because it's hard for me to say goodbye to you and I don't even want to. You were my best friend, lover, and now the father of one of my children. I love you, Chuck with all my heart. Don't you ever forget that. For everything that went wrong between us. Every fight we got into. Every arguement... I completely forgive you. The last thing is, I want you to know that it's okay to move on. You should find someone and be happy. Aside from the rich factor, you're a wonderful man with a good and kind heart. Any girl would be foolish not to be with you, falling for your charm. Just be careful who you're with and make sure they're good enough for our little girl. She deserves the best, because I'm not able to give it to her. Take care of yourself and our baby girl._

_I love you so much- Sam"_

Jax:

_"Hey Jax,_

_I'm sorry we had a falling out and wasn't able to work it out somehow. I had a feeling you were mad at me or something, because I didn't come clean and mention to you about the miscarriage to you after it happened. That was always my greatest fear, you hating me because I caused it to happen. Jax, you were my first love and even though both of us moved on, I never once forgot about that. I want you to do me a huge favor and not do anything to Chuck. I know what he did was wrong and unforgivable, but since I won't be here to protect him from you, my daughter needs him more than ever and I'm sure he needs her as well. This is not what I wanted for my kids, but unfortunately it did and now they're going to live their lives without their mother that loved them so much. Well, life doesn't turn out the way you want it, but you can't stop what's supposed to happen. Remember me, Jax and remember that I'll always love you like I always have, Okay? Oh and would you be careful riding your motorcycle, those things can be dangerous. Goodbye, Jax._

_I love you- Sam"_

Marty:

_"Hey Buddy,_

_I'm going to miss the hell out of you. You're the best limo driver in the world and you're a wonderful man as well. I'm glad that Emma and Alan chose you to be their trusted limo driver. I trusted you with everything I had and you never once failed me. Marty, while I'm gone, I want you to some how be a part of Charlie and Emily's life. They deserve to know you and know how much of a kind and thoughtful person you are. They're going to love you, just like I do. Now on to serious things, everyone told me how you were when I left for those three months and I know you were upset and even though I won't be coming back this time, I'm begging you to not go down that road again. You have a family that loves and needs you. Please don't put them through that pain that you could possibly cause them. Take care of yourself, your family, and don't forget to smile._

_I love you dude- Miss Dawson"_

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid:

_"The Sons of Ipswich,_

_I'm going to start off saying, Caleb don't get mad. I know all about you guys and I swear I didn't tell anyone. Reid told me first, then Tyler accidently let it slip when he was telling me about Nate. So I swore I wouldn't tell, kept my word, and still haven't told anyone. I think the phrase 'taking it to your grave' fits appropirately. So please don't be mad. I'm glad that Reid told me and now I know that Charlie has like a destiny or birthright to fulfill, and it's good to know what's in store for my little boy. So, Caleb don't be upset with them. You're a great guy and I'm going to miss you. Be good to Sarah, I think she's really good for you and the both of you belong together. Pogue, I want you to take care of Blair. She is one of my best friends and I know she is going to take this the hardest, so she's going to need you to be there for her. You're a great guy and I know you'll take care of her the way she deserves. But if you don't I'm coming back to haunt you. Joking. If I didn't land in Ipswich, if Tyler and Nate weren't twin brothers, and if I wouldn't have slept with both Chuck and Reid, resulting in two beautiful babies... you and Blair probably never would have met, so it looks like me and fate brought the both of you together. You're welcome. Tyler, I'm kind of glad that it turned out, you and Nate being twins. Both of you have that good guy quality and do not change for nobody. I know Reid is your best friend, so I want you to do me a favor. Please keep an eye on Reid and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless, he has our son to take care of. Okay? Thanks buddy. And Reid, everything I have to say to you is in your own letter. Guys, I want you all to take care of each other and live long and happy lives. I'll miss you._

_I love you all- Sam"_

Lily and Rufus:

_"Mommy and Daddy,_

_Sorry, I couldn't resist. I want both of you to know that I'm glad I got to know you as my parents towards the end. I've always loved you like you were anyway. Just thank Sarah for letting me know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or anyone else about my condition. It was just one more thing added to the list to worry about. But I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon. You have two beautiful grandchildren to remember me and they're going to be lucky to have the both of you in their lives. Dad, I'm truly sorry for leaving you so abruptly... twice. I hope you forgive me for leaving this time. I love you. Mom, I know you had your reasons for giving me to Emma and Alan. I'm kind of glad you did. They were really good to me and you were selfless giving them a special gift and I understand that now. I can imagine it was really hard for you to do, but you did what you thought was best for me. Thank you. Now I want both of you to know something and I should have mentioned to sooner, but never got the chance. Mom, I'm sorry but I don't know how much you love CeCe and I know she's your mother and she gave you life and I don't know how much this will hurt you or if you will even believe me, but you should have a right to know. Okay, here it goes. I've known CeCe to be a vile old bat, but what she was trying to do was really low, even for her. She has came to me quite a few times, telling me I was your mistake and you should have aborted me instead of giving me to Emma and Alan. Plus she tried to buy me out of here, meaning: she was going to give me any amount of money I wanted to leave New York and never come back. She's told me I was never a van der Woodsen and I never will be. I know how she operates and if you confront her with it, you and I and everyone else knows that she'll either deny it and/or lie about it. I'm telling you the truth. So don't let her stand there and tell you something different. And as your daughter, I need you to trust me on this and ask Dan. I told him all about it and he's the only one I told. Don't be upset with me, I just thought you had a right to know what was going on. On a happier note, I want both of you to know that I love you both so much and I'm going to miss you dearly. Take care of each other as well as my babies, my brothers, and sisters. _

_Love always, your little girl- Hannah"_

Serena:

_"Hey Little Sis,_

_I can't believe this happened to me, and I'm sorry, but I don't regret giving you two beautiful godchildren in the process. I love you S. I know that you're a stong and calm woman, so I know you will be there to help everyone through this. Even though I didn't find out you were my sister till later, growing up I already loved you like a sister. Okay now... I'm telling you, Blair, and Nate the same exact thing and here it goes. Please for the love of God, keep an eye on Chuck. I know he loves me and is going to be extremely effected by this, but I don't want him to go into the deep end, and not be able to come out of it. He needs to be there for Emily and she needs to be his number one priority and he needs to not think about himself anymore. I know in my heart, he'll do the best he can for her, but this is Chuck we're talking about and we all know he's capable of anything. Overall, I also know in my heart that he'll love, take care, and protect her the way she should be. I also know the three of you will help him any way you can. I love you guys and your godchildren will love you as well. Remember S, I love you and take care of yourself._

_Love, your big sister- Sam"_

Nate:

_"Hey Mr. Archibald,_

_Wow, you were right about a lot of things. You knew I'd get caught when I cheated on that test in the 5th grade. You knew I'd catch the flu when me and Chuck playing in the rain and snow with our hair wet. You knew I was in love with Chuck when I didn't want to believe it. And you think you weren't probably sure, but you some how knew about the twins having two different dads. Nate, you probably know more about me than I do myself. You were one of my best friends, you were always there for me, and regardless who I was with or who I fell in love with- you Nathaniel Archibald was my soul mate, and I'm so glad I had you in my life. Okay now... I'm telling you, Blair, and Serena the same exact thing and here it goes. Please for the love of God, keep an eye on Chuck. I know he loves me and is going to be extremely effected by this, but I don't want him to go into the deep end, and not be able to come out of it. He needs to be there for Emily and she needs to be his number one priority and he needs to not think about himself anymore. I know in my heart, he'll do the best he can for her, but this is Chuck we're talking about and we all know he's capable of anything. Overall, I also know in my heart that he'll love, take care, and protect her the way she should be. I also know the three of you will help him any way you can. I love you guys and your godchildren will love you as well. I'm going to miss you so much._

_I love you and take care- Sammy"_

Blair:

_"Hello B,_

_I know you are probably taking this the hardest and I am so sorry. I didn't mean or intend to put you or anyone else through this. I know you are going to be a wonderful godmother to my children. Don't let them forget who their mommy is and that is why I put the scrapbook together. I also know that all of you will keep my memory alive and not let me down. They're going to need their Auntie Blair. I told Pogue to take care of you and treat you the way you deserve, or I'm coming after him. He's a good guy with a kind heart. Don't let him get away, he's a good catch, and I know you two will be happy together. Okay now... I'm telling you, Serena, and Nate the same exact thing and here it goes. Please for the love of God, keep an eye on Chuck. I know he loves me and is going to be extremely effected by this, but I don't want him to go into the deep end, and not be able to come out of it. He needs to be there for Emily and she needs to be his number one priority and he needs to not think about himself anymore. I know in my heart, he'll do the best he can for her, but this is Chuck we're talking about and we all know he's capable of anything. Overall, I also know in my heart that he'll love, take care, and protect her the way she should be. I also know the three of you will help him any way you can. I love you guys and your godchildren will love you as well. B, I must go even though I don't want want to, I have to. Remember that I've always loved you like a sister and I'm going to miss the hell out of you._

_Love and Smooches- Sam"_

Everyone:

_"To Everyone that I care about,_

_Hello, it's me Sam. I bet you're probably wondering why I didn't mention to any of you about my condition. I didn't have the heart to tell any of you. It would just be one more thing to worry about and I didn't want that. I'm sorry, that I didn't say anything and now that I'm not here, I know it's not making it better. I want all of you to not forget about me or have my babies forget about me. I loved them as long as I could and please keep them safe and take care of them, since I won't be able to. I don't know... maybe one day you'll all see me again. Until then, all of you take care. Love ya!_

_I will miss you all- Samantha"_

Holly, Spencer, and Becky:

_"Hey my Cali Crew,_

_LOL! I'm sorry we kinda lost touch with each other. This wasn't the way I wanted things to go, but it just happened. I'll never understand why I got taken away from my babies, family, and friends. The only thing I can think of, it's my time to go. I want you guys to be happy and live your lives to the fullest. I would love it, if you would keep in touch with my kids. I want them to get to know you, because you were awesome people. Well... I love all three of you. Take care._

_I'm going to miss you guys- Sam"_

Chuck and Reid:

_"Hello boys,_

_I have a request about how I want my son and daughter raised. I know both of you don't like each other, but can both of you put down your swords and try to coexist and be civil around them? For me. It's not too much to ask. I'm not saying you have to love together, but I'd like the both of you to at least live close by so the twins can grow up together. Reid, I know you have your life in Massachusetts, but I don't think it would be right to seperate them from each other. Charlie and Emily's godparents are Nate, Blair, and Serena. I know in my heart that they'll have no problems helping you out with the kids. It's what godparents do. Reid, if something ever happens to you- I want legal custody of Charlie to go to Pogue and Blair. Chuck, if something were to happen to you- I want custody of Emily to go to Serena and Nate. That's only if something were to happen and both of you were unable to take care of them in the future, at least I know they'll be okay. Please take care of my babies. Give them what they need, want, and deserve. Because I'll be watching. I love you both and I'm sorry everything ended up this way. Please don't let the twins forget about me, and the same goes for the both of you._

_I love you both- Sam"_

Dr. Morris and Dr. Carter:

_"My two wonderful doctors,_

_Hello, both of you were the best doctors in the world, and I'm glad I got to know you as long as I did. I know I should have taken your advise and tell everyone what was going on with me, but I just couldn't and didn't want to worry any of them. I have a question for the both of you and here it goes. If I don't make it through this, I would like it, if you two would be my kids regular doctors. It would mean the world to me and I know they'll love you like I do. Thanks for helping me as much as you could. I know you tried and thank you so much._

_Your favorite patient- Samantha"_

* * *

**.....The End.....**

**I hoped you all like this story and stay tuned for the sequel: A Second Chance -- it's a doozy!**


End file.
